


Skeletons and a Slime

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All I can think of is that Reader has no family trouble, But I dunno if it was obvious or not, Everyone is just slightly perverted, F/M, Good W. D. Gaster, Guess I should mention, I dunno what else to tag, Maid Slime, Mamono Reader, Maybe a few OC's, More like me just establishing the current household, More than just the main three AUs, More than just these Bros, Multi, Multiple ones maybe, Reader-Insert, SO, Slow Burn, There isn't much romance at first, but not really at first, c'mon guys lel, i guess, it's become a thing for me, so she doesn't really get intimidated, unless water is involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young Shoggoth maid is employed by 6 Skeleton Masters.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. The Slime Appears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> I kinda always wanted to do this but I never had an account lel
> 
> But I love that story a ton, and since my Mamono fics have been relatively well received, I thought I'd change the maid from human to slime
> 
> ...Plus I thought up a lot better scenarios with a Shoggoth.

You look up at the large mansion.

Your new workplace.

Sighing, you slide-walked up to it, your multiple tentacles swirling and sliding along.

You had been searching for a job for quite a while now, after you'd gained sentience and ran from your original Mistress.

You honestly wanted to work for a human, as you'd worked for Monsters before, but it couldn't be helped who hired you, you suppose.

Besides, Shoggoth were among some of the most capable Mamono when it came to this, so you'd have little to no problem serving six Masters.

..Oh, yeah, you forgot. You have Six Masters now.

Well, already too late to turn back now, here you were, standing at the door.

"..Here goes nothing." You take a breath, two tentacles reach for the knobs.

..

Opening the door, you looked up, "Excuse me. I have arrived."

You were faced with a line of six Masters, each of them looking the same yet different.

The first one, whom was the very one who hired you, Sans, walked up to you, "glad to see you made it. come in, though, it's, uh, a bit cold outside to be letting the heat out." He chuckled.

You nodded, coming in and closing the door.

"YOU HIRED A SLIME?! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING?! SHE'LL JUST MAKE EVERYTHING MESSIER!" one of the taller ones spoke. You assumed he was the 'Edgy' one you were told of.

"OH, DON'T BE SUCH A SOURPUSS, EDGE! SHE LOOKS VERY NICE!"

The shortest, possibly 'cute one' of the group smiled cheerfully at you, his bright, blue eyes turning to stars, tiny golden stars could also be seen in them.

"i mean, he has a small point?? i'd rather not have this floor get black goo on it." The orange hooded one chuckled as the 'cute' one gave him a look.

'Edge' laughed in victory as the 'cute' one glared at him. "SEE? SHE'D BE USELESS! WHY NOT JUST GET A KIKIMORA OR A SATRYOS INSTEAD?"

Sans sighed, "we literally just got her here, apparently we can't avoid one complaint from you ever??"

"IT'S NOT A COMPLAINT. IT'S ME POINTING OUT FACTS! SHE'D JUST MAKE EVERYTHING DIRTIER, SIMPLE AS THAT!"

"No need to worry about that." you interrupted, sliding onto the hallway.

Edge would've shouted again if he didn't notice you left no evidence of even stepping foot in the hall.

"WOWIE! ARE YOU FLOATING?" the third tallest one was in awe, finally speaking up.

You shook your head, "It's not hard to control how much slime I produce."

"OH, BUT YOU WALK SO GRACEFULLY??"

"Practice, my dear sir." You simply say.

The sudden address seemed to fluster him and he blushed, smiling at you, "NYEH-HEH-HEH."

"huh, i see. so tell me, is being a sexy maid all you got planned to do for a livin'?" One of the other Sans-looking Masters came up to you, eyeing your outfit and face. The flirty one, perhaps?

"No. I also plan to do work while avoiding unwanted advances." You look to Sans.

"Master, what shall I call you all? Unless you have different names, which I honestly doubt."

Sans blinked, "oh yeah, that. well, that little guy we call blue," Blue waved excitedly, "HELLO!"

"his bro, orange."

Orange took a puff, "sup."

"that one there's edge. or black, i could care less."

"WELL, FUCK YOU TOO THEN." Black crossed his arms, glaring at both you and Sans.

"and this is edge #2, or red."

Red was still eyeing you, "playing hard to get, eh? didn't expect that from a Mamono." He licked his teeth, smirking.

"THAT'S RACIST." "shut up, blue."

Sans awkwardly clears his throat, "and the last but not least one is my bro, papyrus."

Papyrus, who was still admiring your slimy figure (albeit in the more innocent way than Red), stood straight clumsily, clearing his own throat. (How??)

"ERM, HELLO, MISS MAID! I AM PAPYRUS! OR, I GUESS, IF YOU'D PREFER, THE  **GREAT** PAPYRUS!"

Black scoffed, "AS IF YOU COULD BE ANYTHING GREATER BESIDES A TOTAL DUNCE."

He laughed until Sans put his slightly more protective face on, then he just grumbled and shut up. Red and Blue snickered, then both hid behind Orange when Black's glare settled on them.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to call you and Papyrus Masters Indigo and Citrus?"

The two look at you.

"OH, UHH.."

"we're not really used to color names, kid."

You didn't really see how it made sense, but shrugged it off.

"Well, then, I suppose I shall introduce myself as well." You bow, "I am Y/N. A Shoggoth, and your new maid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I've wanted to do this for a whiiiiiile
> 
> Check out the original! It's pretty good but can get kinda jerky, as the tags state  
> So use your discretion
> 
> And Queen, if you see this, I love your story! Keep up the good work! ^^


	2. Interaction with the Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Masters decide to interact a bit with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's actual diet may be a bit gross  
> But that's only because that's what Slime girls mostly eat
> 
> I'm saying that as a heads up ouo;
> 
> Also, if you guys want any mood music:
> 
> https://youtu.be/JPNDmQIJtjw
> 
> You're welcome

You were busy cleaning the upstairs windows, you had already made your Masters their breakfasts, so you were cleaning while they were busy.

"MS. Y/N!"

Oh, too late.

You turn to Master Papyrus. You still had no idea why he didn't just have you call him Citrus but let it go.

"Yes, Master Papyrus?"

He runs to you, holding a plate of something.

"YOU DIDN'T EAT BREAKFAST, SO I MADE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI!" He uncovers the plate, handing it to you cheerfully.

You blink.

Being a Slime, you could eat anything you could dissolve, but bodily fluids, such as sweat or saliva, were mostly your diet.

That was why you wished you would be hired by a human, as he could provide you with proper nutrients.

But, you could still eat regular food, and water was a substitute for fluids, and you surely didn't even want to know what could happen should Black and Red find out that was your diet.

Or anything else particular about you.

"MS. Y/N?" Papyrus blinked, snapping you out of the momentary trance.

"Er, sorry..thank you, Master." You take the plate.

Papyrus looks at you excitedly, you stare at him, then the plate.

Pouring the spaghetti into your body through your mouth.

Papyrus blinked, "WOWIE, YOU, UH, DON'T WANT ANY SILVERWARE? I BROUGHT FORKS." He held up said utensils.

"No need, Master." You just stood stationary, Papyrus looks down and saw the spaghetti being dissolved by your body.

It weirded him out, and was honestly kinda creepy, but he also found it interesting how you could just dissolve food like that.

After everything was gone, you pat your mouth as if you got dirty from eating.

"It was delicious." You smile.

Shaking out of his trance, his eyelights sparkle, and he blushed a shade of citrus.

"REALLY? YOU LIKED IT?"

You nod.

"I'M SO GLAD! I'LL MAKE YOU BREAKFAST EVERY DAY, IF YOU'D LIKE!"

Honestly, it wasn't that good. Not terrible, but you certainly didn't want it every morning.

"Master, perhaps maybe only two days a week would be better suited."

"HM? HOW COME?"

"Well, what if you run out of noodles that day? Or if your brother wants some? Or if you yourself wants some. It'd be quite the shame to use it all on me."

"HM. I SUPPOSE THAT'S TRUE. AS MUCH AS I'D LOVE TO, MY TALENT MUST BE SHARED!"

"Exactly." You smile.

"ALRIGHT, EVERY MONDAY AND THURSDAY! YOU'RE SO FAIR, Y/N!"

You nod, "It's only natural to share such talent, right?"

He nods happily, "WELL, I'LL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR CHORES!" He walks away, cheerily 'nyeh-heh-heh'ing.

                               ------

Master Sans--again, why not just Indigo??--was in the library, reading a book. Presumably a sci-fi novel. Perhaps fantasy or even just something sciencey.

You didn't really find out, as you had spread out multiple tentacles across the bookshelves, each of them held a duster, dusting away while you organized some of the more messy shelves.

"...hey, kid." Sans spoke up.

You turn your head just enough to look at him, your golden eyes stared deeply into his eyesockets.

Despite him being called the intimidating one, for some reason, your body in general made him nervous. Maybe it was how your slime and eyes looked.

"Yes, Master?" You look at him.

"..uh." he couldn't really think of what to say.

"...?" You tilt your head. Your tentacles keep up with the chores as you look at him.

Sans noticed, blinking.

"uh. nevermind, i forgot."

"..Oh. Okay." You turn back around.

Sans watched you work, unsure what to really talk about. You were so calm and slightly monotonous that he felt like anything he had to say would probably get a quick response before you began chores again.

".. Master Sans, do you like astronomy and constellations?"

Sans flinched as you spoke up again, "..yeah. it's pretty interesting how they did the horoscope and stuff. and how certain ones relate to seasons."

His eyelights brighten up as you approach.

"Yes, it is quite interesting, isn't it? I honestly couldn't see shapes in the stars myself."

"heh, if you have a good eye, maybe you could."

"Possibly."

Well, it wasn't much but, it was a start.

                                ------

You were waiting for the laundry to finish up. As you did, you noticed that the laundry room was quite dirty, so, you left to get some dusters and cleaning spray from the nearby bathroom.

All of a sudden, you heard a wolf whistle.

"damn, Y/N, your body may be mostly slime but it's giving me quite a view~"

You stood straight, sighing.

"I have no interest in you, Master Red."

You turn to your sleazy perv of a Master.

He chuckled, "fair enough. but doesn't mean i won't try." He licked his teeth--holy mother of Pandemonium, that was gross. It was all slimy, much more than you were used to. Ironic, considering you were a Slime yourself.

However, it must've looked like you were impressed, as Red smirked a bit mischievously.

"what? didn't think i could make it?" He chuckled, "sweetheart, sweetheart, mamono ain't the only lewd ones here."

He had backed you up against the wall, you were much taller, though, so you just stared blankly at his attempted flirtation.

"Honestly, I'm not as surprised as before." You stated.

"And, honestly, that was to be expected. But unless you begin desperately wanting semen like most girls do, don't think about comparing your lewdness to Mamono."

You picked up the cleaning materials as he kinda stared. What, did he expect you to fall for it like that? Ohohoho, I don't think so, mister.

You bow, "Good day, Master." And go to clean the laundry room.

Red watched you go, "..

..i can be sexy if i want." He was moderately jealous.

                               ------

You were taking a small drink from the faucet, holding a finger to it and sucking the water in, while mopping and wiping counters with four extended tentacles.

They came in handy with bigger rooms. Or just when being efficient.

"SLAVE? ARE YOU TAKING A BREAK?! DAMN, IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY, YET YOU'RE STARTING TO GROW LAZY ALREADY!"

Oh no.

Sighing, you turned off the water, looking at Master Black.

"Master, forgive my blunt nature, but do you not see the tendons I'm using to keep up chores?" You look at him, annoyed.

"WHAT'S THE USE OF TENTACLES? YOU'D BE MUCH MORE PRODUCTIVE IF YOU USED YOUR WHOLE BODY!"

"That'd be tiring."

"EXACTLY. IT'D TEACH YOU SOME ENDURANCE AND MAKE YOU WORK HARDER. THIS WAY MAKES YOU SEEM AS LAZY AS MY ASS OF A BROTHER." He looked proud.

Did he not realize that either way, you'd be working and getting things done? Much faster, even.

"Master, I think this method is much more effective. I can be in multiple places at once in a huge room without moving frantically around."

Black looks surprised. The other maids usually listened.

"WHAT? BUT I JUST SAID YOU NEED TO DO IT WITH YOUR **BODY,** WERE YOU NOT LISTENING??"

"I was, but my point is, it'd take much longer for me to finish. In turn, it could keep you from doing whatever you wanted then and there."

He would've persisted more, but honestly, he felt stupid. You were actually being smart?? But maids are supposed to follow orders!

He lit up red, he didn't like this. You acted too..casual towards him.

"I--YOU--JUST--NGAHHH! FORGET IT, DAMMIT. JUST FINISH UP ALREADY!" He stormed out.

You just watched him go, staring blankly as he did so.

What a brat.

                               ------

"MS. Y/N, LOOKIE!" Blue excitedly shoves what seems to be a child's replica of a blueprint.

Despite it looking messy, it at least had a coherent design.

"How..wonderful.

..What is it?"

Blue looks at you, almost shocked, "YOU DON'T KNOW? WHY, IT'S A PLAYGROUND PUZZLE I'M MAKING! I WAS THINKING QUEEN TORIEL WOULD PUT IT IN THE PARK!"

You blink, "Do tell, what exactly would it be like?"

"WELL.."

He explained a rather nice plan to you. Something that challenges kids and activates reward rides when they got the activities right.

It was rather unique for a playground, if you do say so yourself. Honestly, it probably would fit better in a carnival.

"How nice, Master Blue." You pat him, causing him to blush a bit, but smile brightly.

"MWEH-HEH-HEH!"

You found it very nice how Blue could make such nice things. Him and Papyrus had a thing for making clever and fun puzzles.

Black had a talent, too. Just, y'know.

Traps and torture devices.

"OH, Y/N, YOU DIDN'T WEAR THE DRESS I MADE YOU.." He suddenly looked sad.

You blink, oh, that? Ah, yes.

Blue had made you a maid uniform before he ate. He woke up rather early, so he made it while you cooked.

"My apologies, Master. But I already have a uniform." You motion to your upper body, as it was shaped quite like a dress.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY IT ON? I MADE IT JUST FOR YOU, Y'KNOW." He gave you slight puppy eyes.

Ignoring his slight guilt trip, you just give him a poker face. He was cute, but you've had enough experiences with bratty Imps and Devils to nullify you to the puppy eyes.

This seems to surprise him a bit. Usually most of the older maids caved in.

"Master, like I said, I have a uniform. My body forms one, sorry." You turn to leave.

"..besides, I'd ruin it. My body would soak it up." You bow as you leave.

Blue pouted a bit, then realized.

If your body just  _formed_ a uniform

.... _ **were you always naked?!**_

                          ------

"Here we are, sugar honey tea, iced. Three cubes, three dobs, and a full cup." You set down the cup next to Master Orange, who looks at it.

"heh, thanks,  _sugar._ " he chuckled a bit, drinking the tea.

You roll your eyes, cleaning up the living room after he was settled.

..

"so, how was the first day?"

He sipped more tea, adding more honey to it.

"Well. Rather nice. I quite prefer this job over my old one."

"good, good."

....

"Master, do any of you have girlfriends?"

He choked on his tea, face turning orange.

"uhhh, no??"

Your eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Really? You're all rather attractive. Even Red. I would've thought some girls would've made a move on you sooner or later." You casually wiped the TV screen.

He stared, "oh. uh, yeah, guess they don't find us that cute??"

"Hm. I don't think they should consider it weird. Men date Zombies and Spiders now. If I was human, I would've dated you."

He froze. Coincidentally, somehow, your other Masters were in the room. Probably coming to watch TV.

They all were like walking Christmas lights.

You were oblivious, cleaning the living  room up as they stared at you.

Hoo, boy

This'll be quite the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhngh  
> Long  
> My battery is almost out too
> 
> But anyway, enjoy!


	3. Breakfast Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your three most eccentric Masters fight over who's food you eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> I get lazy near the end ouo;

It had been about a week after Papyrus offered to make you breakfast, and you just  **knew** something would go down eventually.

Your suspicions were correct.

As you were washing dishes from  _their_ breakfast, Blue and Black burst into the kitchen.

"SLAVE!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US PAPYRUS WAS MAKING YOU BREAKFAST??"

Oh jeez. Demon Lord, Higher God, help you now.

You turn to them, "Because it wasn't really relevant..?"

"WASN'T REALLY--OF COURSE IT IS!" Blue jumped onto the counter, causing you to hiss under your breath. You just cleaned it..

"IT'S MORE THAN RELEVANT, IT'S OUTRAGEOUS!" Black stormed over, turning you to him, "HOW COULD YOU ASK  _HIM_ TO COOK FOR YOU AND NOT  **ME?!"**

You blink in disbelief, then were in even more disbelief as Blue nodded.

"OR ME! I WOULD MAKE THE GREATEST TACOS FOR YOU! NOT JUST PLAIN OLD SPAGHETTI."

" _ **I**_ WOULD MAKE HER THE MOST EXQUISITE LASAGNA SHE'S EVER FUCKING TASTED!"

The two glare at each other.

Were...Were they serious? They were, weren't they?

You were going to intervene until Master Papyrus walked in, humming

At least, until he saw this and it died out as he looked on in confusion.

"Y/N? WHY ARE EDGE AND BLUEBERRY TRAPPING YOU? DID I MISS SOMETHING?"

The aforementioned skeletons look at him.

"YOU SNEAK! YOU MADE Y/N FOOD IN SECRET!" Black turned away from you to get in Papyrus' face.

"HUH? I WASN'T TRYING TO HIDE I--"

"WELL, THREE CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!" Blue confidently hops off of the counter, bounding over to the two.

Papyrus was just confused, looking at you. You would be lying if you didn't feel as lost as he did. It was too sudden of them for you to get anything.

"UM, WHAT DO YOU MEA--"

"WE MEAN," Black grabbed Papyrus by the shoulders, "WE'RE GOING TO SEE WHAT FOOD Y/N LIKES BEST! OBVIOUSLY, WE ALL KNOW THE WINNER BUT I MIGHT AS WELL GIVE YOU TWO A CHANCE." He smirked arrogantly.

"NO WAY, EDGE. YOUR FOOD IS TERRIBLE! I'LL BE SURE TO WIN HER OVER WITH MY EXCELLENT RECIPES!' Blue laughed, as Black glared at him with an angry blush on his face.

"Pardon my interruption." You finally get to speak.

The three look at you.

"What do you even get if you win? It's kind of anticlimactic to just cook every few days." You somewhat hoped it'd make them realize how stupid this was.

Didn't work.

"HM. YOU'RE RIGHT." Blue thinks, then his eyelights lit up, "ALRIGHT! I'VE GOT IT. WHOEVER WINS GETS TO COOK FOR HER, BUT ALSO GETS A-A K-K-KISS."

Your slime drooped as you stared in utter disbelief. All three Masters were blushing madly, but Blue and Black still made faces to each other.

But apparently it was enough to win Papyrus over, as he nodded, his cheeks were flushed a bright orange.

"ALRIGHT! WE'LL COOK HER BREAKFAST, LUNCH, AND DINNER!" Blue confirms.

"Masters, this is all very sweet, but--" you couldn't finish the thought as Black hurriedly pushed you out.

"NO TIME, SHUT UP AND GO." He slammed the door on you.

You turn to said door, staring blankly at it.

What in Eros' name just happened?

                              ------

Shenanigans soon began.

After getting their "kiss", "admire" and "fear" the cook aprons on, they began making you breakfast meals.

Papyrus was doing rather well on his pancakes, aside from a few slip ups, such as putting too much mix into the bowl at one point and deforming one of them, they were generally nicely made. He added a couple of strawberries to them to add more flavor.

Blue, on the other hand, was making you some waffles to counter Papyrus' pancakes.

However, he overcooked two of them by a few minutes, and poured too much into the waffle iron, and sometimes splatted it on himself as he closed it too fast or hard. The amount of sweet toppings on the stack, however, was a bit sickening. Syrup, whipped cream, strawberries, and a cherry on top.

Needless to say, it at least looked the part.

Black, now he's a different story.

He kept adding ludicrous amounts of spices into your eggs, thinking that dubious amounts of red pepper and salt did his cooking justice.

His eggs were a bit overcooked, on other problems, and got a little brown around the edges. He also hadn't been paying attention to how much butter he added, and when he realized how much fell in, he tried drowning it out with oil.

If Papyrus' was average, and Blue's was nauseatingly sweet, his was, simply put, just bad cooking, to be blunt.

After everyone was done, you had been summoned to taste test.

..

You pat your lips despite not getting dirty. You did just have to pour it into yourself.

"...They were okay."

"OKAY? DRAT, I KNEW I SHOULD'VE ADDED SOME CANDY STRAWS."

"OKAY?! THAT WAS MY BEST BREAKFAST DISH YET! INSOLENT MAID, YOU DON'T HAVE GOOD TASTE."

"I GUESS IT'S A BIT DISAPPOINTING, BUT AT LEAST IT WAS GOOD!"

                               ------

Lunchtime soon came, but instead of joining their brothers at the table, the three excitable skeletons rushed to the kitchen once more.

Sans watched them go as he ate the simple hotdog you made him.

"what's all this about?"

You sigh, "They're fighting over who's food I should eat."

Red snickered, "jeez, doll. you really pushed 'em to compete with food?"

"I'm not sure you have a place to judge when you fight over the last donut with Master Blue."

He instantly stopped, "..uh.." he laughed nervously.

Orange snickered as Red blushed in embarrassment.

"Might want to think about what you're calling childish, Master Red."

                               ------

For lunch, they made you their signature meals.

It went about as well as one would expect.

Papyrus overcooked the noodles by a tad, and he added too little spices to the sauce, making it a bit too tomato-y. He would've made garlic bread to go with it, but the bread burnt and he was more focused on the possible fire than good bread.

Blue was trying to form the taco shells, but made the mistake of waiting until they were almost hardened. As well as overwhelming the taco with cheese and tomatoes. Not as much lettuce. When he out the meat inside, he ended up spilling out the slivers of lettuce inside, and some of the cheese tumbled out.

Black did good on making the noodles rightly cut. That was about it. Sauce was too spiced up and meaty, he didn't prepare the tray so they came out sticky and messy. And there was barely enough cheese and parsley to add flavor other than tomato and beef.

..

You once again, taste tested the dishes.

You said about the same thing you did before. They were okay.

"AGAIN? MAN, I'M NOT ON POINT TODAY, AM I?"

"YOU FUCKING--" Black silently cursed at you.

"HMM." Papyrus just thought about how to make you a good dinner.

Honestly, you yourself just wanted this to stop already.

                                ------

For dinner, the three literally made the same thing with slight changes.

Blue's tacos were softshelled, Papyrus made pasta with penne noodles, and Black made sauce covered lasagna.

Literally nothing else was different.

You sighed in annoyance.

"so, what's the verdict?" Orange sipped some of his iced tea.

"I don't know. Probably none of them."

Sans chuckled nervously, "probably should've expected that. they're average cooks at best." He flipped through the Harry Potter novel he was currently reading.

"but knowing them, they'll not only bother the shit outta you, but also us. as much as i like the boss, i don't wanna deal with his whining for 6 hours." Red was drinking some mustard, looking out of the window at the moon.

"ehh, kinda with red on this one. blue can be like a little kid if he gets too upset. how're you gonna tell 'em, though?" Orange looks at you.

You think.

"Well, I kind of already thought of something."

                               ------

The three of them were lined up in front of you. Their brothers had already gone to bed.

"So, I've made my final decision, and.."

You could see Papyrus waiting excitedly, Blue adjusting his scarf like a tie, and Black was posing like he  _knew_ he'd win.

"It's a tie."

They all slack.

"WHAT?" Papyrus blinks.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Black was already pissed.

"BUT Y/N, I WORKED SO HARD. GIVE ME SOME CREDIT.." Blue's complaint was both genuine and slightly manipulating his cuteness, you saw.

"WHY IS IT A TIE?" Papyrus tilts his head.

"Simple. Your dishes were all equally ranked."

"TCH. IMPOSSIBLE,  _ **I**_ SHOULD'VE WON! YOU HAVE BAD TASTE, I KNEW IT." Black was in obvious denial, turning away.

"SO NONE OF US WIN?" Blue disregarded Black and his edginess.

"AND WE DON'T GET K-KISSES?" Papyrus looked genuinely kinda sad.

"Well, I never said no kisses would be given." You state.

The three fully face you, instantly in the palm of your hands.

You slide-walk to them, then go to someone behind them.

They blink, confused, then all gape as you had kissed their brothers. Who had simply come to see what the noise was.

The three lit up in a row. They weren't expecting to get a kiss goodnight.

"WHY THE HELL DO THEY GET THEM?!" Black was even more pissed.

"UNFAIR!" Blue puffs his cheeks somehow.

You calmly turn to the three, "Because they were the only mature ones today."

You bow to all of them, leaving to retire for tonight.

Sans blinked, rubbing his cheek, where you had kissed. His skull lit up even brighter blue.

"BROTHER, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO FAINT." Papyrus helped keep his brother up.

"DANGIT PAPY, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WIN THE GIRLS OVER?!" Blue softly punched his brother in the stomach area (as there was no stomach to be punched). Orange was just dazed and, well....orange. The hell was that?

Black dragged Red to his room by the collar, growling and ranting to himself.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, DON'T  **EVER** SHOW UP COINCIDENTALLY LIKE THAT AGAIN!! UNDERSTOOD?

..SANS? ..SANS, DAMMIT! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Red was in the same conditions as the other two, only he had a slightly more dreamy expression. Only a week in and you're already kissing him? Damn.

Meanwhile, you just sucked up water from your bathroom faucet in the basement, going to your sleep spot.

Why was today so dumb?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a piano recital this morning   
> I actually did better than I thought I would. Phew ouo;
> 
> Anyway, here's the new chapter!


	4. Rampaging Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your motherly instincts kick in when you see a young Devil Girl out on the street. So you take her back home.
> 
> Unbeknownst to you, she causes chaos in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO REWRITE HALF OF THIS STORY ENJOY MY SUFFERING//shot
> 
> Honestly, idk where this came from  
> I just watched the Rampaging Flandre video and loved it so I wrote this. It's literally the basis for an entire scene.  
> I should've gone to bed
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Maybe part two because I'm not wanting to rewrite this again

Your Masters stared as you walked in with a tiny Monster. What they recognized as a Devil girl.

"uh, Y/N. why'd you bring..her, here?"

Sans looks at the girl.

You smile nervously. Honestly, he found it kinda cute, but the girl was the main concern.

"I just saw her in the street. Normally, I leave Devils to themselves, but I couldn't resist it. She looked so sad."

The girl clung to your side. Your body was overly sensitive, so you couldn't really help but feel a bit tingly where she gripped.

"i don't care if she stays, as long as she doesn't bother me." Orange shrugged.

"same." Red drank from a mustard bottle. Ew.

"I THINK SHE'S CUTE." Papyrus leaned down and smiled at her.

Unbeknownst to you and basically everyone but Sans, she gave him a look of mischief that only a Devil could pull off.

                               ------

You were occupied with chores for the time being, so the Devil and your Masters went about their business.

Orange, Blue, Red, and Black were enjoying the rest of the morning in the living room.

The Devil watched from the hall, her eyes glowing a blood red. She smirked.

This is going to be fun.

"PAPY! I MADE YOU SOME TACOS--" A small blur ran by, spinning him around rapidly. When he recovered from stumbling around, his tacos had been eaten.

"WHAT?! NOOOO, TACOS!"

Black was actually rather happy, holding up a manga.

"NYAH-HAH-HAH! THE NEW ISSUE OF BLACK BUTLER FINALLY CAME IN! TALK DIRTY TO ME, MURDER CASES OF LONDON!"

Until he got spun as well, the manga ending up soaked in the flower pot.

He let out a (feminine) shriek, "SEBASTIAN, NOOO!!"

Orange was on the phone with (Swap)Muffet, "look, it's not like you put the firecracker outta business just because you're popular--"

He got smacked into the wall, his phone was trampled on.

Red was having a simple cup of coffee, sipping it.

The blue blur strikes again, spilling his coffee onto him.

"..." He chuckled in annoyance, "oh, i  **know** you didn't just go there." 

The Devil stopped, turning back to them and blowing a raspberry, zooming off.

Blue and Black fumed, the former childishly, the latter in utter anger.

Orange and Red had more passive aggressive expressions, smiling threateningly.

The four zoomed after her, each of them carrying their bones.

They looked in the foyer.

"LITTLE DEVIL, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE.." Blue ran under the chandelier, the Devil watched from above, running somewhere else.

"THERE SHE IS!" Black points.

"after her!" Red led them to the library.

Once in the room, they looked more.

She came out from behind a bookshelf, hopping over Blue (knocking him over in the process), running out somewhere else.

"follow her!" Orange led them once more.

They were in the guest room, checking everywhere. But the girl evaded them again, hopping off of the top of the balcony of the bed, onto Black's head, and out into the hall.

"ARGH! THIS BRAT IS NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!" Black rubbed his skull, enraged.

"c-calm down, boss, we'll get her soon enough." Red panted, laughing nervously.

"WELL, WE WON'T IF WE JUST STAND HERE!" Blue lead them out.

They all looked around for her in the hall again. She looked out from behind the window curtain, then ran off towards the staircase. She ran up the rail.

"NOW! LET'S GO GET HER!" Black ran swiftly up the stairs.

Red just summoned bones to take him up. Orange skipped steps, making it up.

Blue attempted to run up the rail like she did, but just tumbled down, "DANGIT!"

She ran around upstairs, somehow not being noticed by you, who was cleaning their rooms at the time.

The Devil knocked over the flower pot stand, Orange and Black just avoided it, but Red didn't notice until last second, tripping over it and rolling into his room, knocking into his bed. "ow,  **ow! the leg's digging into my crotch! owwww!"**

She lead them back to the stairs, flying down and laughing. What fun these guys were!

Black wasn't looking, and rammed into the rail, in the stomach area. He coughed, rolling down. "AGH! DAMMIT!"

Orange was the last one following her. She grabbed an umbrella, running outside. It was raining.

He followed her outside without one, but she made a sharp turn that he didn't see coming, so he tripped in the water.

She ran inside and closed the door, locking it. Running up to you once you came down the stairs, and hugging you.

You blink, looking down at her, "You look like you've been enjoying yourself."

She nods happily.

...

Eventually, your four Masters all angrily ran up to you. Save for Orange, who had teleported inside. Soaked.

Black instantly beelined for you, grabbing you by the shoulders. "YOU'VE LITERALLY BROUGHT HOME A FUCKING DEMON. TAKE HER BACK NOW!"

"I TAKE BACK ANY THOUGHTS! I DON'T LIKE HER!" Blue puffed his cheeks, tapping his foot angrily.

"yeah, uh, is it too late to say that i kind of dislike her?" Orange looks at you.

"please don't keep her here." Red panted.

You blinked, then held back a laugh.

"Masters, I have to tolerate your shenanigans everyday, the least you could do is  _try_ to be patient for a day."

"But--"

"I have chores to do. I can't deal with her right now." You bow to them, they let out exasperated groans and growls.

"You stay out of trouble, okay?" You pet her, she smiled and nodded.

Once you left, she smirked deviously at the four, walking somewhere.

"this sucks balls, man." Orange sneezed.

"DAMN THAT MAID, SHE'S SO STUPID!" Black stormed off with Red in tow.

"MY POOR, POOR TACOS.." Blue sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know reader hasn't really been part of the story much
> 
> I don't really have an excuse other than that I want to establish the household before getting into developing the relationships
> 
> But she'll be in next chapter, promise
> 
> Also, and this goes for my other fics, if you want to give fanart--which, in my small state, probably won't happen--just leave me a link to it, as I don't have anywhere you could post it, like Tumblr or Facebook lel
> 
> I would make one on mobile, but I actually want it to be an actual blog so I'm planning to when I get a drawing tablet and a laptop
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!


	5. Devilish Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil causes more trouble  
> Only this time, the method is more..hands on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been having slight writer's block??  
> But here we go.
> 
> Fanservice warning  
> It may not really affect you guys but still.

The little Devil watches as Papyrus was tidying up his room.

Giggling mischievously, she walks in. "Hey! Big brother!"

He turns to her, "HM? OH! HELLO, LITTLE DEVIL. DO YOU NEED ME FOR SOMETHING?"

She nods, "Concerning my big sis, Y/N." she lands in the spot she was lightly hovering over.

"Y/N? IS SHE OKAY??" He goes to her, concerned.

She made a worried face, "Yeah. I got to see her on break this afternoon, and she looked," she flashes a devilish grin, " _malnutritioned._ " 

Papyrus gasped, "OH NO! SHOULD I TELL THE OTHERS?"

"No, no. That's not necessary." She walks up to him.

"EH? BUT I THOUGHT--"

"Wouldn't you want to be the one to help her, yourself? You seem perfectly capable of doing so." She smiled innocently.

Papyrus blinked. Honestly, he thought this was probably a matter the whole house should take care of, but..She had a point.

If you were overly grateful to him for giving you your proper nutrients, maybe you'd..you'd..

He blushed bright orange at the possibilities.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT!"

She flashed that evil smile again, but quickly reverts back into an innocent little kid. "Good!"

She then puts a finger to his face, causing him to flinch.

"HUH? WHAT'RE YOU--"

"Then listen up." She swirls her finger around in a slow circle.

"You're to give her the proper nutrients a Slime needs. Anything that you can provide, saliva, sweat, you will give it to her. And until I call your name, you will continue to do so."

His eyelights dimmed as he flushed lightly, "GIVE.. HER NUTRIENTS."

"Good." She snickered.

"well, i guess the others weren't lying when they said they didn't like you much."

The girl flinched as Sans approached.

"Oh, great. It's you." She turns to him.

He gave her a strained smile, "look, i dunno what exactly you did to him, but whatever you did, reverse it." He gave her a small glare.

The girl stared, then began to laugh, "If you honestly think I'd listen to you, you've got another thing coming." She thinks, "But then again, you'll probably get in my way.."

"wha--" he flinches as she placed a finger in front of _him_ this time.

"Listen closely. You're to avoid anyone who attempts to confront you except me. And hide from anyone who tries to corner you. You won't break free until I leave this house."

He shuddered, a cold sweat coming on as he tensed up. His right eye flickered as he nodded slowly, walking out of the room.

She laughed, "Oh, this is perfect! I can't wait to see her face." She looks at Papyrus, "Go."

He got up slowly, walking to the kitchen to find you.

                               ------

You were cleaning the countertop, sighing as you look out the window. They couldn't be patient enough with each other, why were you surprised they couldn't be patient with a child?

You flinched, being brought out of your thoughts when Papyrus came in. Turning to him, you bow.

"Good afternoon, Master Papyrus."

He didn't answer.

"....Master?"

He walked to you, then just laid right on top of you, pressing your body against the counter.

You flush a bit, as he was pressing into your body.

"Master? Are you okay..?"

You were shocked when he suddenly leaned down and licked your lower body, licking up to your hips and shoulders.

"M-Master??" You squirm as he licks around where your collarbone would be. What got into him??

He looks up at you, "I NOTICED YOU SEEMED A BIT... HUNGRY. PLEASE LET ME HELP." He gently groped your sides, causing you to whimper.

Hungry? Did he sense your need or something?? How did he know you needed...this?

"Master, I..appreciate the extra food but..t-this is--"

"A-AM I NOT GIVING YOU ENOUGH? I-I'M SORRY.." He began to grind into you, "I-I CAN MAKE MYSELF SWEAT, I-I JUST HAVE TO MAKE MY B-BODY HOT.." He continued to lick you.

"M-Master, please, w-wait a second--" you were cut off when he kissed you, pushing his tongue into your mouth and licking all over the inside. Your taste mixing with his.

You'd be lying if you said you didn't like or appreciate him trying to help but..

This wasn't at all what you expected!

At the doorway, out of sight, the girl giggled. How scandalous~

                               ------

Sans was trying to pick out a book to read until he heard Red walk in.

"hey, sans, you know where Y/N is?"

He stayed quiet.

Red blinks, "...uh, sans?" He walks to the skeleton in question, then flinched when he teleports away.

"..the fuck?"

..

Sans was eating some chips before he heard Blue running up to him.

"SANS! HAVE YOU SEEN MS. Y/N? I WANTED TO SHOW HER ONE OF MY NEW PUZZLES!"

Sans nearly choked, teleporting somewhere else as Blue made it.

"SANS? IS THIS A PRANK? I'M BEING SERIOUS." He sighs.

                             ------

At this point, you were holding a bit tightly onto Papyrus, your tentacles reached into his shirt, sucking off and sweat that accumulated.

Both of you were getting rather heated, no thanks to the hypnosis and your sensitive form. He did keep kissing you, and you kissed back, sucking on his tongue as he did so.

The girl watched, satisfied, "How appropriate~ finally they're actually acting like they should've been!" She giggled, then that giggle was strained as she heard crashes from upstairs.

"What? Dammit, I can't hear them if there's any noise."

She flew upstairs, annoyed, only to stare on, dumbfounded as she saw the shenanigans going on upstairs.

Sans was currently dodging any attempts that the others had at trying to get to him.

"dude, c'mon, the fuck are you doing??" Red tried to pull him over, but Sans teleported onto a bookshelf.

"SANS, YOU'RE MAKING THIS TOO FUCKING DIFFICULT. JUST GODDAMN TELL US WHERE THE SLAVE IS!" Black summons a bone, trying to push Sans to the edge.

Sans teleported to the other side of the hall, causing Black to groan in annoyance.

Blue tried sneak attacking him, but faceplants when Sans jumps away from him.

"SANS! C'MON, TALK TO US! DID WE DO SOMETHING TO UPSET YOU??" Blue looks up at him nervously.

Orange tries trapping him in a small cage of bones, only for Sans to summon one of his own to lift him up to the roof.

"damn. he's being pretty tricky today."

"AGH! I BET THAT LITTLE DEVIL HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!" Black was obviously annoyed.

The Devil would've stayed, but something told her she should probably break the hypnosis now. She attempted to tip toe downstairs until Red spotted her.

"heh, speaking of devil.."

The others look at her.

She yelps and bolts off to the kitchen.

They follow suite.

                              ------

You break the kiss once more, but he just moved to your neck, sucking and nibbling gently.

Okay, maybe this was getting a bit too heated.

"O-Okay, Master, I think we should stop."

"A-ARE YOU SURE? I BARELY GAVE YOU ANY.."

You felt the tent in his pants. And honestly, you didn't want your other Masters diluting you if they found out you and Papyrus did the do.

"P-Positive."

"MAYBE I SHOULD AT LEAST MAKE SURE.."

"Master, r-really, we should probably--" you were interrupted by the little Devil bursting inside, letting out small cries of terror.

"Papyrus! Y/N!" She tackled you in a hug, clinging to you.

Papyrus snapped out of it, pulling away, confused.

Your other Masters trailed behind her.

"okay, Y/N, we've tolerated her long enough." Orange crossed his arms.

"WE KNOW THAT LITTLE BITCH HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH SANS BEING  **UNBEARABLY** ANNOYING TODAY!"

You blink, looking at her. In a small bout of realization, your eyes widen a bit. If Sans was acting weird since she got here, she must've made Papyrus act this way, too. It wasn't implausible, she was a Devil. Not to stereotype, but they were  _known_ for being tricksters.

Maybe you were being a bit too untrusting of them, yourself.

"yeah, so let's get rid of her." Red got out a fan of sharpened bones.

"N-No, please!" The Devil whimpered. You sigh a bit. Despite being a brat, you weren't going to let them harm her.

"No, I will simply take her back to the village." You hold her up.

The four of them sigh. Orange and Blue in relief, Black and Red out of disappointment.

..

Once you and the girl left, Sans snapped out of it.

...why was he floating by the chandelier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this came so slowly hhhh
> 
> I want to enact a lot of plans early but it doesn't feel quite right at the moment to do so
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked!


	6. The Gatekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a slightly alarming rate of mischevious activity around the neighborhood, you decide to hire a Gatekeeper.
> 
> Problem is: she seems to be extremely lazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow  
> First oc, alrighty then
> 
> So, I've never actually used any of the Monster Girl characters I've made (the Devil doesn't really count??) and I've only ever had a Familiar girl I've made lel
> 
> So we get a cute Fire Mouse girl!  
> Who knows martial arts, yay

You sigh as you walk around the Monster Town, groceries hanging from multiple tentacles like they were hangers.

So

Let's back up a bit..

Recently, there had been a slight increase in suspicious activity in the human and monster neighborhoods.

Reports of things being stolen, people, even, graffiti, etc.

You had a slight inkling that they may just reach your Master's house soon enough.

So, what was your plan?

\--

"EDGE! WE CAN'T SET UP TRAPS!" Blue glared at him, crossing his arms.

"WHY NOT?! IT'D STOP THEM, WOULDN'T IT??"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure no one else in this house wants to risk it's reputation with murder." You stated simply. Black gave you a look that you knew would potentially haunt your dreams.

You couldn't care less, though.

"COULD THE TRAPS NOT JUST BE PUZZLES?? EXTREMELY LONG AND TEDIOUS ONES?" Papyrus suggested.

"OOH, WE'D BORE THEM INTO LEAVING!" Blue nods in agreement.

"nah, we shouldn't subject anyone to that shi--" you slap a tentacle over Red's mouth, causing him to flinch in surprise, trying to pry it off.

Trying your best to ignore the feeling, you smile at the two.

"As good as it may sound, it'd be a waste of time and effort for them to just give up on something you worked so hard on, would it not?"

The two ponder.

"I GUESS. IT'D FEEL UNACCOMPLISHED IF THEY JUST GAVE UP HALFWAY." Blue shrugs.

"I DO STRIVE FOR ENJOYMENT IN MY PUZZLES." Papyrus nodded.

"I suggest we get a gatekeeper." You take the slimy appendage off of Red's face.

"gatekeeper, huh? guess that'd work best." Orange puts a hand in his pocket.

"yeah, works out both ways. we get protection, the culprits get what was coming to 'em." Sans was in agreement, it seemed.

"BAH. I STILL SAY MY TRAP IDEA WAS MUCH BETTER!" Black scoffed, turning away with crossed arms.

"BUT WHERE WOULD WE FIND ONE??" Blue pushed Edge away a bit, causing the latter to growl and push him back.

"Well, I have to do grocery shopping in the Monster Town today, I could see if I could find one there." You separate the two.

"preferably, find one who's good at fighting. not just magic. some humans are pretty good at dodging." Sans spoke like he's had experience.

Red and Orange both nod once he says that. Do they get into secret fights or something??

"AND THEY AREN'T GETTING PAID." Black added.

"WHAT? THAT'S DUMB! IT'D BE UNFAIR TO NOT PAY THEM FOR PROTECTION!" Blue argued. So it's apparently fair to not pay you for dealing with their shenanigans? Legit.

"YOU LITTLE--YOU SHOULD BE GLAD YOUR FUCKING BROTHER IS HERE." Black got in Blue's face.

"EVEN IF HE WASN'T, I COULD STILL BEAT YOU!" Blue pushed back.

"find a good one, Y/N." Orange drags Blue away.

"yeah. or we may punish you~" Red pulled Black away. From the tone of his voice, it was probably something you wouldn't want. In either way.

\--

So here you were, unsuccessful in finding a gatekeeper. You had asked mostly Mamono, as most Ebott Monsters seemed to polish up magic instead of physical fighting.  ~~and Mamono were more resilient when they fought. No offense.~~

You had asked an Ushi-Oni, she declined for monetary reasons.

You asked a regular Arachne, she declined for personal reasons.

You asked a few Ebott monsters, though, such as a werewolf man and an earth elemental. They declined.

You felt about ready to go home, tired, until you noticed someone running up to you.

"Wait!" From what you could tell, she was a Mamono, no doubt.

Once she got to you, she panted, taking a few breaths.

Examining her, you identified what type of Mamono she was. A Hinezumi.

She looks up at you, smiling a bit hopefully, "H-Hi! I h-heard you were searching for a g-gatekeeper??"

You blink. Not surprising, news seems to spread rather quickly around such a town. Especially if it concerned your Masters.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

She gets up, smiling and clasping her hands together hopefully, "Well, because I wanted to see if you'd maybe hire me!"

You blink, "I hope you know you wouldn't be paid for your services. Are you sure?"

She nods, "It's not about money. It's about safety and security, right? I mean, a lot of stuff has been happening in that neighborhood. You'd want to feel safe."

You smile, how nice. "Absolutely. Though, I cannot exactly confirm your position until you meet my Masters. They're the ones who must confirm it."

The Hinezumi nods, "Lead the way!"

You nod, continuing on your way back.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"Shuang Mei! Nice to meet you!"

                               ------

"I'm back, Masters." You enter the living room after putting the bags in the kitchen.

"heya." Sans was reading more Harry Potter.

Blue bounds up to you, "WELCOME BACK, Y/N!" He saw Mei. "WHO'S THIS?"

Mei was looking around the room in awe, "So this is the house of the famous Skeleton Brothers.."

"She's the gatekeeper candidate."

All of them look at her in interest.

"OOH! A MAMONO? WHAT TYPE IS SHE?" Papyrus excitedly runs over to you both.

"I'm a Hinezumi, sir!" She salutes him, her wrists begin to burn with a bright fire. Signature of the Hinezumi race.

The two look at her in awe.

"YOU BROUGHT US A MOUSE TO PROTECT US??" Black laughs, "ARE YOU SURE SHE WON'T JUST STEAL OUR CHEESE SUPPLY?"

"i approve. she ain't as hot as you, but she's pretty cute." Red looked at you two with what he must've thought were seductive, half-lidded eyes.

"MUST YOU FLIRT WITH ALMOST EVERY GIRL YOU MEET??" Blue puffs his cheeks out at Red.

"only tryin' to make a good first impression."

"CLEARLY IT FAILS." Black whapped his brother across the head, causing Red to flinch and give his brother a light glare.

Mei laughed nervously, while you just stared at them blankly.

"anyway, ignore him. what're you all about, mei?" Sans looks at her.

"I'll show you!" She puts her fists together, smirking confidently.

..

Your Masters set up a small course for Mei to display her skills to them.

Apparently explaining to them that Hinezumi are naturally excellent fighters wasn't convincing enough.

"One, two, three, go." You blew a whistle, starting the test.

Mei was off, coming to the first half, the dexterity half. She jumped over and slid under walls and hurdles of bones, sliding, dodging ones that sprouted up beside her, and jumping over ones that came before her.

Then came strength, she readied her fists, punching small bones into pieces. She kicked over a thicker bone, spin-kicking at a wave of them, then flipped and kicked another small wave of them to bits.

Needless to say, she was very good.

After she finished, she made a U-turn back to you all.

You and your Masters applaud, you were pretty sure even Black applauded begrudgingly.

"you're hired." Sans went to her and shook her hand.

Mei smiled, shaking his own.

                                ------

It was noon.

Your Masters have just finished eating, so you decided to go take Mei some food before getting a cup of water.

You saw her in front of the gate, like she was told. But she seemed rather..still.

Opening it, you go next to her with a bowl of salad and some green tea.

"Mei? I've brought you some food."

No reply.

"..Mei?" You put a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, turning to you, "Huh? Oh, Y/N, hello." She yawned.

You blinked. Was she asleep just now??

"I brought you some lunch." You hand her the food.

"Oh, thank you!" She took it, smiling and sitting down.

You nod, "Excuse me." You bow, going back inside. Mei waves and starts eating.

Even if she was asleep, it was noon. Relatively early in the day. She was probably just tired.

Shaking off the thoughts, you go to begin on chores once again.

...

Okay, this was a bit concerning. Mei was sleeping on and off, about all day. There had been a few split instances you've seen her training or just walking around the gate.

But most of it..

was sleeping.

Your Masters seemed to notice it a bit, too. Only Sans and Black, though. You'd informed the others yourself.

"well, this is troubling. she can't really guard if she's asleep almost all day." Orange sipped some tea.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, PAPY. YOU SLEEP HALF OF THE AFTERNOON MOST DAYS!" Blue pouted at his brother.

"heh." Red and Sans both chuckled.

"YOU'RE NOT INNOCENT OF IT EITHER, BROTHER!"

"ALL THREE OF YOU ARE LAZY SACKS OF TRASH."

Papyrus and Black look at their respective brothers.

"Insults aside, what should we do about it?" You look at them.

"hm." Sans thinks.

                               ------

"OH, MS. MEEEEI!" Blue sung, walking out with a tray.

"WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOUUUU~" Papyrus followed him, a tray also in hand.

Mei looks at them, standing straight, "What is it, Bosses?"

"WE'D LIKE YOU TO TRY SAMPLES OF OUR DELICIOUS FOOD!" Blue uncovered his tray, a small taco was on the plate.

"IT'LL BE SURE TO PUT A PEP IN YOUR STEP!" Papyrus uncovers his, a small sample of spaghetti was on his.

Mei nods, "Sure!"

..

She puts the fork back onto Papyrus' plate, wiping off a bit of the taco sauce off of her face. "It was good!" Mei smiled.

They both beamed at her, before just nodding happily.

"GOOD!" Blue smiled.

"..WELL, OFF WE GO!" Papyrus salutes, then both of them run off.

Mei watched them go.

...then fell asleep within about fifteen minutes.

Orange watched, "..it, uh, didn't work."

"WHAT? DARN, I MADE SURE TO PUT EXTRA SAUCE IN IT!" Blue sighs.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Papyrus blinks.

"hm. maybe a good read would work." Sans held up some more Harry Potter.

Red laughed, "doubt it. you'd read her to sleep. i'll just take her a nice little...comic." he held up a manga when Black wasn't looking.

..

"yo, mei." Red walks out.

"sup, mei." Sans followed.

"Hello, Bosses!" She turns to them. "What can I do for you both?"

"oh, nothing really." Sans sat next to her.

"just came out to read, get a bit of fresh air." Red sat on her other side.

"Oh, alrighty." She nods.

..

"hey, mei. read this." Sans showed her the book. Mei read the lines he pointed to.

"Ohh, interesting."

..

Red chuckled, "mei, look at this." He showed her a picture in the manga.

Mei looks.

..then blushed and looks away, laughing nervously.

"Uhh, that's, uh..nice."

Red chuckled lowly, "hehe, ain't it?" He looks at the picture of Rias, admiring the excess fanservice in front of him.

Sans gave him a look of disapproval. Even if he was just using it as a distraction, even if it was  ~~half-~~ acting, it was still..

Distasteful.

..

The two walked back in, Red dropped the manga on the small table near the door.

"she fell asleep." Sans continued to read.

"lemme try. i know a pretty good method."

\--

Orange walked back in almost three minutes in.

"nevermind."

"IT DIDN'T WORK??" Papyrus looks at him.

"nah, but it probably wouldn't."

"STOP BEING SO LAZY, PAPY!"

Blue puffed his cheeks out at his brother.

"WHAT NOW?"

"Um--" you try to speak up until they interrupted.

"MAYBE..SHE NEEDS MORE MOTIVATION!" Blue looks at Black.

The others follow his gaze.

".. WHAT??" Black blinks.

..

"HEEEEY MEI!" Blue and Papyrus simultaneously strut out.

"we have," "a little," "gift."

Sans, Orange, and Red slide out.

Mei blinks.

"WE'VE DECIDED.." Blue spun.

"YOU DESERVE.." Papyrus spun.

"Payment~" they simultaneously say, doing jazz hands as Black begrudgingly comes out with a suitcase full of money.

".. FROM NOW ON." Black gives her a strained smile.

Mei blinks, "...but I'm not doing it for money."

\--

It was sunset. Mei was still sleeping.

"GAH! IT'S USELESS! EVEN MONEY WON'T MOTIVATE HER." Black growled, stomping up to his room, "I'M GOING TO BED. DON'T WAKE ME UNTIL IT'S ACTUALLY MORNING."

You tried to speak up.

"yeah, i'm gonna go to bed, too. night." Orange yawns, picking up a tired Blue and going up to his room.

"But--"

Sans pats your shoulder, "don't worry about it, kid. we'll let her off easy."

"Master, I don't think--"

"no use in keeping a lazy guard." Red went upstairs.

Sans smiled a bit on apology, following him.

"DARN. SHE WAS REALLY COOL, TOO." Papyrus sighs, going up as well.

You blink, but sigh in resignation, finishing up the chores.

                              ------

You all went outside tomorrow morning to let Mei know she was relieved of her position.

..

Oh, she had caught the culprits. Seems to be two college students?

Mei dusted her hands off, looking at the group, "Hey! I found these two tryin' to break in and spray paint the garden wall! Should we call the cops now?"

Everyone blinked except for you, you just hummed.

"I think everyone forgot mice are nocturnal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nghhh long  
> But think of this as a special treat for being slightly inactive
> 
> So, is her name alright? I kinda looked up some names from China and mashed two up to make a name
> 
> I think Shuang was optimistic and Mei is red? It made me think of "optimistic red mouse" cuz idk.
> 
> I'm sorry I've been lazy, my mojo is kinda out doing other things rn  
> I'll get back into the flow eventually


	7. Old Friends (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your old Monster friends drop by to see you.  
> Goody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a suggestion for a Sandworm to visit her friend Reader Maid
> 
> I thought I'd take it a bit further though~

You sigh as you watch your Masters Blue and Black argue over which element was better in an anime, much to the slight annoyance of the others.

Blue argued that romance and heroism was the best, while Black begged to differ and said that darker elements and villainous couples were better.

Really showed how contrasting they were.

They both turned to you, and you were absolutely certain they were about to ask you for your opinion  ~~which wouldn't have even mattered, seeing as how everyone is in this house~~  until there was a ring at the door.

Everyone's focus was on the sudden noise, and your Masters finished up eating so they could also see who it was. 

..

Opening the door, you were greeted by Mei, and a few other Monster Girls.

One was a Mindflayer, her tentacles sloshed around slowly as she waved calmly at you.

The other was a Jorou-Gumo. She bowed as best as she could, being half spider and all.

You blinked. Oh, these were your old friends.

"Uh, these two said they were here to see Y/N, sirs. I didn't know what to do so I brought them up to the house." Mei said, a bit awkwardly.

"Good, I know these two, anyhow." You nod and smile at the two, then wave Mei off. She salutes then runs back to the gate.

You curtsy to your two friends, secretly making Blue and Papyrus jealous.

"Good day, Illya, Satomi."

You nod to the Flayer and Gumo respectively.

Illya chuckles, "My, it took us too long to find you, Y/N. The addresses we kept getting were all mixed up."

Satomi nods, "Certainly. At least we were finally able to find an accurate answer." She toys with her kimono, pulling it a bit with her two front legs.

You then heard two throats being cleared behind you. Oh, right. You forgot about them.

Turning to your Masters, you first met gazes with Black. Questions will be asked.

Ready? Go.

"WHO ARE THEY?"

"Quite simply, Mamono, Master Black."

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THEM??"

"For too long, Master Blue."

"WHAT KIND OF MAMONO ARE THEY??"

"A Mindflayer and a Jorou-Gumo, Master Papyrus."

"mindflayer?" "jumo-whatsit?"

"This is why I purchased you all Encyclopedias written by the Traveling Scholar, Master Red and Orange."

"are they dangerous?"

"Unless you provoke them or their husbands, not at all, Master Sans."

"HOW DID,""you meet?" Simultaneously now?

"My old Mistress traveled often."

Whoo, overwhelming much?

After they finished, Black questioningly leans forward a bit.

"..THE ALIEN OCTOPUS HAS A SQUID IN HER FUCKING PUSSY. THE HELL IS UP WITH MAMONO??"

"HOW INDECENT AND RUDE MUST YOU BE??" Blue glares at Black, who just pushed him over onto Orange nonchalantly.

" _I'm not a squid._ " it replies in a squeaky voice, waving a tendon accusingly at Black. Said skeleton promptly stumbles back in shock, your other Masters being left in the same condition.

"it..talked." Sans blinked.

" _Of course I did. I'm a human._ " the squid casually replies.

"BUT...HOW??" Papyrus was terribly confused. The others were also slightly disturbed.

You rub what would've been your temples in frustration. Despite how erotically detailed the Encyclopedias were, they were informative. It gets annoying having to explain  _all the **time.**_

"Mindflayers often turn their husbands into squid forms. However, he can still revert back into a human." Illya pets the squid, it spurted out a white liquid onto her leg.

"However, it's much more embarrassing to do it in human form in public.." she flushed, putting a hand to her face in bashfulness.

The moment they realized what she meant, they all lit up and quickly dismissed it with: "Okay, I get it." Or "That's enough, it's okay, don't elaborate."

"AT LEAST THE SPIDER GIRL SEEMS NORMAL." Black remarked. You found it amusing how he sought to insult them, only for the three of you to not give a damn.

"Well, I am, quite normal. Until it gets dark, that is~" she giggled, licking her fangs and dragging her claws against her skin softly.

"I WAS WRONG. YOU'RE ALL FREAKS." Black turned, blushing red. What, did he not expect them to be the slightest bit suggestive?

Sans cleared his throat, about as flustered as one would expect.

"anyway, wanna come in now--"

He was cut off when the ground shook, about as much as a small tremor.

"Oh, I had forgotten, there's one more on the way." Illya casually mentions, twirling one of her tendrils around her finger.

"because of course there is." Red remarked, having to steady himself with a bone.

Mei ran into the yard, "Something's surfacing outside!"

..

Outside, a large bulge grew bigger and bigger in front of the house.

Blue and Papyrus clung to each other, their brothers stood nearby, unaffected but still on guard.

Black just watched the bulge questioningly, and Red was a bit annoyed by the sudden tremor.

That is, until a giant worm suddenly rose up. Then they all screeched. Huh, so that's what Sans and Orange sound like when they're scared.

The worm landed on the ground with a thud, and opened its mouth.

Inside, instead of a tongue, was a girl covered in sticky slime.

"Very nice entrance as always, Riol." You smile.

She pants, "It was an unbelievably far trip from the desert to here. But I made it~"

"THE...THE HELL?! WHAT IS THAT?!" Black was shivering.

"A Sandworm." You looked at him blankly.

"S-SANDWORM?" Blue clung to his brother.

"pretty cute for a giant worm." Red comments, earning a look from Black that just screamed: 'ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT.'

"Apologies for my noisy entrance, I can't control the noises my body makes." Riol smiled.

"nah, it's fine." Sans didn't comment on the double meaning.

"anyway, wanna come inside, everyone?" Sans looks at the girls. "well, i doubt riol could fit in the house but.."

                             ------

Everyone had decided to eat outside so everyone could be properly socialized with. Mei was even given a break to properly nap. Not like she needed one in the first place, but you didn't argue.

They'd talked about how they met their husbands, as well as what their homes are like.

Illya explained hers rather simply, as she didn't stay in one particular place, she told them about the forest she was born in.

Satomi was more detailed, telling them about Zipangu and how beautiful and peaceful it mostly is. With the exception of some Dragon subspecies or Ushi-Oni, as well as a few others, the region was rather calm and serene.

Riol told them about the Desert Region, and how dangerous it could be to explore it alone, as many Monsters like Apophis and Girtablilu roamed freely around, even explaining that her own species was rather dangerous. However, if you ventured into the Bright Green Demon Realms, it was a nice place to live.

This prompted Mei to also describe where she lived, the Mist Continent. It was like Zipangu, but more Chinese themed than Japanese.

Overall, it was a good conversation and a rather nice day. Your nicer Masters allowed you to have a day off to catch up more.

How nice are they, all of a sudden?

If only they'd give you a raise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I literally just made these girls for this chapter XD  
> Part 2 will be soon cuz I'm pretty lazy tonight
> 
>  
> 
> But anyway  
> Hope you liked! It was nice writing for characters besides Reader! But writing Reader Maid is still quite fun ^^


	8. Old Friends (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Masters ask your friends for some romantic advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, geez  
> Here we go
> 
> There are actually a few references in this chapter, see if you can spot them.

Sans watched Illya as she browsed the library, her husband had already picked out a book and was somehow reading it while connected to her body.

..If she was happily married, maybe she had advice on regular relationships, too?

"hey, uh..illya--"

"THERE YOU ARE!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU. STOP BEING SO FUCKING SNEAKY." Black stomps in, slamming his hands on the table.

Sans flinched, "what, me--"

"NO, YOU IMBECILE, ILLYA! I'VE BEEN FUCKING LOOKING FOR HER ALL AFTERNOON!"

"k then. sorry for triggering you."

"YOU--"

"My, boys. I know this is your library, but you're so loud.." Illya turned to them.

" _Yeah, you are. I'm trying to enjoy my book._ " her husband waved around said book in emphasis. Seriously, how the hell would he read that??

"uh..well, actually, I was going to ask you something."

"DAMMIT, I NEED TO, TOO. WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED??" Black glared at Sans, who simply shrugged.

"Question?" Illya grabs herself a book.

They look at her, then each other, then nod.

"What about?"

"er.."

"Y/N. HOW WOULD I UP MY CHARM ENOUGH TO SHUT HER UP EVEN WHEN I JUST LOOK AT HER?"

"don't you already do that when you're acting normal?"

"SHUT UP."

Sans chuckled smugly, causing Black to give him a semi-death glare in response.

"What about her?"

The two direct their gazes onto her once more, this time they both blushed a bright red and blue.

"uh. advice. on dating."

Instantly, she knew what they meant, giving them a knowing smile.

"Y-YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING TEASE ME. I'LL HARM YOU."

" _Not while I'm here._ " her husband extended his tendrils threateningly.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO FUCKING TRY, SQUID DICK??" Black's eye began to glow.

"Now, now." Illya pets him, causing his tentacles to squirt more conspicuous liquid and draw his tendrils back.

Sans' face contorts a bit in disgust as he looks at the white splats on the carpet. He'll have to remind you to clean it up later.

"Advice on  _how_ to win her over?" Illya thinks, "Hm. Why not try mind manipulation?" She suggests casually.

Sans nearly choked, "like..hypnosis?"

"HONESTLY. I LIKE THAT."

"of course you probably would." Sans looks at Black, who had an unashamed expression. Well, that was a hidden kink he never needed to find out.

"But not permanently. Just maybe have her release that monstrous lust I know she's been holding in since she gained sentience. I mean, I did that to my husband, but he eventually grew to love me just as much~" she blushed.

" _Technically, it did take a few days._ "

"You still stayed with me, though~"

"HM. HOW INTERESTING. ALRIGHT, I SHALL TEST IT WITH A SIMPLE COMMAND, THEN I'LL MOVE ONTO THE FUN PART." He laughed lowly, exiting the room.

"exactly how would he hypnotize her..?" Sans watched him go.

"anyway, how did you even befriend her if she didn't have sentience back then? seems a bit unlikely."

"Actually, it was a friendship originally between her Mistress and ourselves. But when she ran away, she must've retained memories of us being nice to her Mistress and considered us friends." Illya paused.

"That, and she's a polite girl. I don't think it'd be unusual to think she'd at least make one friend on the way across the world."

Sans looks at her, before chuckling and nodding.

"yeah, she is pretty great."

                              ------

"SLAVE."

You mentally groan. You were having a rather peaceful afternoon, too.

"TURN AROUND FOR ME, SLAVE."

You blink, such a specific command. But you sigh, turning to him.

Then you saw a token swinging in front of your face.

"..er, pardon my asking, but what're you doing--"

"SILENCE, SLAVE. ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT ONCE I SNAP MY FINGERS, YOU'LL BECOME LIKE ONE OF THOSE CAT GIRLS FROM.." He thinks...then smirks ~~pervertedly~~  deviously.

"N-NEKOPARA." He flushed at the thought of you acting like Cinnamon.

You blink.

..

After he'd snapped his fingers, he had shut his eyes tightly.

"N-NOW THEN.." He straightens himself, holding out a hand, "I WANT YOU TO TELL ME HOW AMAZING Y-YOUR MASTER IS!"

"You're amazing, Master Black." You said flatly.

He opened one eye in confusion.

"WHAT? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY IT ENDEARINGLY, EUPHORICALLY!"

"I said it in general. That's good enough."

His face flushes more.

"I didn't know you liked cat girls, Master."

"S-SHUT UP! DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!" He growled, then flinched when someone else rubbed up against him.

"y'know, you're pretty good, edge." It was Sans??

"WHAT IN THE HELL?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Black scrambled away.

"what? you said to praise you."

"YEAH, BUT OBVIOUSLY I MEANT--"

"For me to do it, specifically?"

"WHAT?! ANYONE COULD, IT DOESN'T--I--FUCK YOU BOTH!" He stomped off, growling and ranting to himself. You could practically see the steam puffs coming from his skull.

Sans chuckled, "poor guy."

"How long have you been here, Master Sans?" You look at Sans.

"eh, i followed him to make sure he didn't do anything rash. looks like that didn't happen, though."

You would've asked why he even tried in the first place, but something caught your attention.

Oh, he'd formed blue..

..blue cat ears.

They twitch as he looks at you. Guess the hypnosis low-key worked on him.

"..what?" He blinked.

You reach out and pet him.

"Very cute."

His face instantly lights up a bright blue, and he melts in the palm of your hand.

                              ------

"kay, so, satomi, you got any advice on how to get Y/N to, y'know, not always disregard me?" Red walked up to the spider girl as she was enjoying tea in the garden.

"hey, satomi, think you could help me with impressing Y/N?" Orange came up to her as well.

The two look at each other, but ignore the other.

Satomi slowly finishes her sip, setting the cup onto the dish.

"My, why would you ask such a thing?"

"..reasons." Orange looks away a bit.

"reasons, shmeasons, i want that girl to be my bride! how did you do it, satomi??" Red was flushed and sweating slightly.

Satomi had eaten a small cake you had made her while watching the two in amusement.

"So, you basically want to know how I charmed my husband into marriage?"

They face her once again, then they clear their throats.

"basically." They say simultaneously.

She wipes her mouth free of crumbs, putting the plate down onto the table.

"Well, Jorou-Gumo often seduce men that they like during the day, putting on a seductive face and mannerism. Perhaps you could try that."

They blink, but Red seemed supportive of that method.

"but wait. if you only do that during the day, what happens when it gets dark?" Orange asked a bit cautiously.

"What do you think happens?" Satomi smirked, getting up and leaving the flustered skeletons alone outside.

                               ------

"hey, sweetheart." Red loops his arms around your waist, smirking up at you.

You held in a sigh of annoyance, looking at him.

"Yes, what is it, Master Red?"

"nothing really, just came to give you a hug~" he nuzzled into your side, the feeling sending jolts through you, but you resist the sensation as much as you could.

You couldn't help but notice he had no shirt, it became more evident by the feeling of ribs denting into your slime slightly. It wasn't really physically affecting, but you suppose it was attractive enough.

If he was trying what you thought he was, it was too straightforward to work well.

"hey, kid, you mind washing my hoodie? i spilled some honey on it earlier." Orange suddenly walked in, causing Red to let out a low growl of annoyance as Orange handed you the hood.

"Of course, Master." You decided to not address the fact he looked pretty nice in a black tank top.

"thanks." Orange smiled a bit at you, going to the shelf and getting some honey.

As you were trying to get Red off of you, you watched Orange from the corner of your eyes.

He was simply drinking the honey, but afterwards, he licked his teeth, admittedly a bit slowly, but the way his tongue moved was enough to make you flush more.

"..what's that look for?"

You flinched. Oops.

"..want some?"

"Uh, well.."

Orange just chuckled, coming over to you and putting the bottle to your mouth.

You blink, looking at the bottle, then him.

He was smiling and flushed lightly, making the time-old cliche of the girl saying:"ahh" while feeding her boyfriend.

Red rolled his eyes, "please. sweetheart, i think you'd prefer the taste of this more~"

He turned your face to his, and you were going to question what exactly he was doing, til he licked your lips.

Blushing a bit darker, you pull melt yourself into a small blob, shocking the two as you roll out of the room.

"...dammit, red."

"what?"

                               ------

Papyrus and Blue were having a nice conversation with Riol in the front yard, until Blue eventually fell quiet.

"Blue! What's wrong??" Riol tilts her body to him so she could hear him but better.

"RIO, DO YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE ON HOW TO GET SOMEONE TO LIKE YOU??" He looks up at her hopefully.

Riol blinks, "Advice?"

Papyrus blushed a bit when he realized what and who Blue meant.

"YEAH, LIKE, TIPS AND TRICKS!" He nods.

She thinks, "Well, I'm not very smart, Illya was the one who taught me how to talk properly, actually.."

"But, I'll still tell you what I did to get my hubby to like me!"

The two listen carefully.

"Just be affectionate! All Mamono love affection, so I bet that'd be the easiest way to win Y/N over!"

She pauses as the two light up like little strobe lights.

"..you did mean that she was who you liked, right?"

                               ------

"OH MS. Y/N~" Blue ran up to you.

"Yes, what is it, Master Blue?" You turn to him. Certainly he'd be the normal one? Besides Papyrus, of course.

"THAT LAUNDRY BASKET IS QUITE FULL! LET ME CARRY IT FOR YOU!"

"Oh, you don't have to, Master."

"NONSENSE! IT'S ONLY COURTEOUS OF ME TO DO SO!"

Blue lifts the basket out of your hands, carrying it along as he walked with you to the laundry room.

"Why, thank you, Master Blue."

He 'mweh-heh-heh's and blushes, putting the clothes into the laundry.

"AND, WHILE I'M AT IT, I'LL GO AHEAD AND CLEAN AND SET THE DINING TABLE!" Blue marches to the door.

"Oh, uh, are you absolutely sure you want to, Master Blue?"

"IT'LL BE FINE! I'VE ALWAYS HAD TO DO CHORES FOR PAPY WHEN WE WERE BABYBONES! YOU JUST TAKE IT EASY!" Blue waves you off, exiting the laundry room.

You blink, but decided to let it go. You would've been fine with it, but if he wanted to, you wouldn't stop him.

..It took him a bit to realize he had taken about half of your chores.

..

"Y/N, I BROUGHT YOU A GLASS OF WATER!" Papyrus walks up to you, handing you a glass of said liquid.

Pausing the vacuum, you look at him, "Oh, you didn't have to, Master Papyrus."

"NO, NO, IT'S FINE! I FIGURED YOU WERE A BIT THIRSTY." He smiled. Genuinely.

Smiling and accepting the drink, you nod in appreciation. Even when he was possibly following the algorithm all of your Masters had been, his felt a tad more genuine than him just trying to get on your good side.

It seems that Sans and Papyrus were really the only normal ones today. Maybe Orange, too, but you weren't counting on it.

"ERR, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO FINISH THE VACUUMING? BLACK MIGHT GET UPSET IF THE YARD STILL HAS GIANT HOLES IN IT."

Oh, right. Riol did a number on that poor yard.

"If that'd be fine with you. Thanks." You step away as he nods, smiling and continuing the job while you went outside.

It was sunset.

You decided it'd be priority to catch up with the girls a little bit more, before you see your friends off and you fix the yard.

                               ------

"Well, it was quite the eventful day today." Illya slid out, Satomi and you following behind.

"Certainly. We didn't really get to talk much during the afternoon, but I had a nice time." Satomi smiled, her legs gently tapped against the concrete.

"Speaking of eventful, why did you three give tips to my Masters on how exactly to 'seduce' me?" You give the two a look as Riol simply played around in her worm body.

"Observant as always, Y/N." Illya smiles.

"We were just being helpful. It's obvious that they all have feelings for you. Even if some are in more denial than others." Satomi adjusted her kimono.

"True, but, really?"

They both chuckle as you sigh, but smile.

"It was nice seeing you all again. I'm looking forward to your next visit."

"We can't promise it'll be soon." Illya pats her husband again, and more of that mysterious liquid squirts onto her chest.

"Right, after all, we're all going to be returning to the original world of Mamono. All the way across the Earth." Satomi comments.

"Hm. Be sure to send postcards, then." You bow to them.

"We will." They simultaneously say, bowing.

"Can we hurry? I'm anxious to feel the hot desert heat again!" Riol calls to the two.

"Goodbye, Y/N." Illya smiles and is let through the gate.

"Bye, Y/N." Satomi bows, crawling over the gate, much to the surprise of Mei.

"Bye, bye!" Riol loomed over it, waving and sinking back down.

When you heard tremors and didn't hear anymore talking, you turn back to the house, going to get a shovel to fix the yard.

What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long  
> AGH, I was losing my mojo  
> It took my all day for this one chapter, holy unmotivated  
> I apologize, here you go
> 
> If you've never seen a lick of Nekopara, Black asked for Cinnamon because she's the cute pervert. Classy, classiest of the class.
> 
> Also, note  
> I forgot some things about the Sandworm species, so, uh  
> I fixed them in this.


	9. Bodily Functions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the chores you had done, you had forgotten a specific one
> 
> the dishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so  
> I've loved this idea since I had it  
> It just--agh, it was perfect
> 
> I hope you guys will like it, too~
> 
> Warning  
> Tentacles  
> That is all

You blink as you stare at the full sink.

Oh, c'mon.

Out of any of the chores you had forgotten, the one you definitely did forget was the dishes.

It was especially full, too, considering that yesterday you had  **ten** mouths to feed. Maybe eleven if you counted that one cup of water you'd gotten every now and then.

"How inconvenient.." you sigh, then take a gander at the clock. It would be ten to five minutes before your Masters woke up. Definitely not enough time to finish it  _all_ before breakfast.

"I never thought it'd come to this, but I suppose it can't be helped."

If you couldn't use the dishes you already had, you'd just have to make some more.

                               ------

After forming the last handmade cup, you sigh, looking at the stack of different dishes. Hoo, boy.

Well, at least you already made the food. And you were lucky you'd already memorized the foods they like to eat for breakfast.

Carrying out the tableware and setting the food servings inside, you were just finishing pouring the drinks when your Masters came in.

"MS. Y/N~! WE'RE READY TO EAT~" Blue sung, marching in.

"geez, can you maybe tone the voice down a bit? i'm literally right here." Red grumbled, earning a pout from Blue.

"AT LEAST I'M TRYING TO BE CHEERFUL THIS MORNING! AREN'T I, Y/N?"

You look at him, simply blinking.

"I suppose."

This caused him to pout more until his brother tapped him on the shoulder.

"bro, we understand the sentiment. but i doubt everyone likes to hear shouting in the morning."

"I CAN'T HELP IT! MY VOICE IS NATURALLY EXTRAVAGANT!" Blue poses.

"MINE IS, AS WELL!" Papyrus posed along with him.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN ALREADY?!" Black glared at the two in annoyance, they both gave him a look before sitting down.

Meanwhile, Sans was just looking at the purple-hued tableware in slight interest.

"hey, uh, kid? were our dishes always this..purple?" He looks at you.

Ah, he noticed.

"Apologies, Master, I had forgotten to do the dishes yesterday evening--"

"FUCKIN USELESS." Black comments.

"--and so I had to compromise."

Sans just kinda stared, before nodding a bit cautiously.

"um. alright." He nods.

..

They had began to eat. As you began to clean the dining room.

..Well, I say clean, but you could barely really do much because you were a bit overwhelmed in pleasure from them eating.

As stated before, Shoggoth have very sensitive bodies. They also make their Masters some items to use, as well. Beds, silver and tablewares, even towels.

Of course, this meant that the majority of Shoggoth often experienced great pleasure when their Masters used the things that they made.

The fact that you had six mouths on tiny divisions of your body was kind of a pleasure flag.

At least none of them seemed to notice.

..until Black did.

"SLAVE? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Crud. You must've gotten a bit loud.

"N-Nothing in the slightest, M-Master Black." Your hands shook as they gripped the broom, and your face was flushed deeply.

"are you sure? you don't look so hot." Sans drank from his cup, causing you to jolt once more.

"I-I'm positive. Sorry for disturbing you." Your voice trembled. Dammit, you needed to get out of there.

Easier said than done.

Red seemed to realize the correlation between Sans taking a drink, and his face lit up red. Oh, so that's why you've been quietly whimpering.

He smirked deviously, "well, alright, then. stay in here, though, cuz i'm gonna want seconds."

You growl under your breath. Refusing to face him, you simply nod.

"Of course, Master Red." You sigh, and take a place by the wall to wait.

Red's smirk grew as he took a bite of his food. One noticable difference

was that he kept licking his fork.

You jolted, beginning to writhe and squirm at the sensation. Even more so when he took a drink. A slow one. Making sure that he licked off any remaining liquid from the rim of the cup.

Hell, that's a fib, he just straight up licked the whole rim.

Nonetheless, regardless of how stupid it was, it caused you to writhe, desperately grabbing your 'dress' as you attempt to ignore the feeling.

Black was watching this whole endeavor, a look of confusion and annoyance on his features, your other Masters seemed to do the same.

Except for Papyrus. Papyrus was just enjoying his food. Bless his soul.

Surprisingly enough for you, Blue was the second to test the waters, and he anxiously sipped some of the broth from his soup bowl, his tongue resting against it as he did so.

The warmth and feeling of something pressing against you? Damn, are they set on tormenting you today?

Then Orange and Sans made it worse. The two of them were flushed, seemingly admiring how you went from being so calm and quiet to trying to hold in (rather loud) moans.

They enhanced it by taking the ketchup and honey bottles, squeezing them and licking out every drop that came out.

Just to be nice, you'd decided to out Red, Orange, and Sans' condiments into handmade bottles, but due to this discovery, seems that kindness won't be returned anytime soon..!

Black decided to indulge in it as well, he would lick his silverware clean and would grip the plate and bowl rather tightly.

The fact that they were all holding their stuff so much wasn't a helping factor.

Aside from the main feeling you got from their mouths, their hands made you constantly feel tingly and warm, it was a bit much. Especially since you'd never even thought they'd do this before ever since you started this job.

But, after a ton of panting and whimpering, you were granted solace when they got done.

Only for them all to ask for seconds.

Even Papyrus. How was he so oblivious to what was going on?? You need that skill.

                               ------

Sighing, you begin to wash the large pile of dishes in the sink. (You'd simply absorbed the ones you made back into you. It was extra nutrients so that was a plus.)

"Hopefully I'll never have to do this again. I'm not sure how much I'd be able to take." You blush a little bit more. You'd never expected them to do that. At all.

It was overwhelming, especially since you'd never had a Master prior to your Mistress, and there were  **six** of them.

The feeling that resulted from that was  _orgasmic._ You were lucky you didn't just meltdown on the spot, or you could've been in for a ride. Considering how they acted, it wouldn't have been a surprise.

"hey, Y/N? mind lending me a towel?" Orange came in, causing you to flinch.

"Er.." you slowly turn to him, "Pardon my asking, but don't you already have one..?"

"'s in the wash." He answered simply.

Your eye twitched a bit.

"Yes, but can you not ask Master Blue to borrow his?"

"he won't let me. trust me, he treasures that beach towel."

You mentally groan. Going by that, the others obviously wouldn't let him, either.

Gripping the sponge in slight annoyance, you quietly form him a towel, simply continuing the dishes.

He took it, smiling a bit, "thanks."

You just nod.

Orange walked back to the bathroom, slightly scolding himself. He knew you were uncomfortable, hell, it was practically obvious that you did.

But he couldn't help it, you were too adorable during breakfast, and your slime felt smooth and cool. He liked being able to hold you close, even if it was in a more perverted manner.

..

You sigh shakily, cleaning the windows upstairs, trying not to get loud from pleasure once more.

Orange was using the towel, and, despite it absorbing the water very thoroughly, his ribs and multiple ridges of his bones were driving you gradually mad.

It was the right mixture of smooth and slightly rough. Why did your Masters have to torment you like this??

It wasn't like you really wanted to experience this, either, really.

It wasn't like you didn't love them, because you did. And you didn't find them ugly, they were all quite attractive. But you didn't understand why they specifically liked you.

Why didn't Red get him a Cockatrice for his sick fantasies? Or why not get Papyrus a nice Harpy or Kobold? Why did it  _have_ to be you, was your question.

You decided to just let it go for now and finish the dishes.

                              ------

Okay, this was ridiculous.

You could've let Orange slide, because he only asked once.

But then literally all of them began to ask for things. Brushes, cloths, cups, even _chairs_..

It was absurd and you had enough.

They'd been getting ready for bed. You knew what they'd ask next.

"yo, Y/N."

"CAN WE HAVE SOME BEDS?"

You straightened from cleaning the floor, looking at them.

"Why, of course, Masters."

They were about to say more, until you stopped them.

"However." You gave them a dead serious look.

"My beds are..different, from all of the other things I make."

"HOW SO?" Papyrus tilts his head.

"Well, unlike everything else, when separated from my body, beds are sentient themselves." You turn fully to them, "I cannot tell what they may do while you sleep."

"sounds kinda hot." Red flushed, possibly imagining something befitting of his imagination.

"HOT?? IT SOUNDS A BIT SCARY.." Blue nervously held onto his shirt.

"it does, uh, feel kinda ominous." Sans looked uncomfortable.

Black guffawed, "YOU'RE ALL FUCKIN PUSSIES. JUST MAKE US OUR BEDS SO WE CAN SLEEP! WE ALREADY MOVED OUR OWN BEDS OUT, SO I DON'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED TO BRING MINE BACK INSIDE!"

You sigh, "Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you."

..

Okay, it's go time.

After making sure they were all in the beds, (aka, checking to see how intense your pleasure felt) you took action.

                               ------

Blue drooled a bit on his slime pillows, turning around a bit in his sleep.

Until he felt something slimy reach into his shirt.

"EEP!" He shot up, "W-WHAT WAS THAT?!" He whisper-shouted, gripping the smooth blanket firmly in his grasp, eyelights shooting around in panic.

Taking a breath due to his hands, you continue to manipulate the slime.

Blue squeaked as five dark tentacles rose from the bed, newly formed and thick. He tried to call you but one wrapped around his teeth, causing his cry to go unheard.

He would've felt scared for his life, had they not started to practically fondle and feel him all over.

Two of them went under his ribcage and rubbed the inside of it, causing him to flinch and let out a muffled whimper, his feet lightly kicking the mattress. By this time, his eyelights were bright blue hearts. One reached near his lower spine, gently coiling it and pumping slightly up and down. He let out a louder whimper, his eye beginning to blaze.

But after recovering from the pleasure, he struggled, eventually releasing himself and falling on the floor.

"E-ENOUGH--OOF!" He groaned, rubbing his cheek, face still light blue as the bed sunk into a small blob, making its way back to you.

One down.

..

Orange snored a bit loudly, the blanket had fallen halfway off of him and the pillow was on the floor. Peeking inside, you made a dissatisfied face with how messy of a sleeper he was.

Sinking back into the camouflage of the dark hall, you got started.

The blanket formed many small tentacles, hoisting itself back onto the bed, and onto him. Orange didn't really wake up, but his face flushed faintly.

The mass of little tentacles plop down onto him, causing him to jolt awake.

"huh? wha.." he looked down and grew deeply confused when he saw his situation.

"the hell? what are these--h-hey!" He tried getting up, but the bed held him there with two tentacles gripping his arms.

Your eyes narrowed as you peek once again. It felt a bit weird, doing this when they struggled, but you didn't think they'd stop if you just asked. You were just a maid, after all, even if you weren't human.

Continuing on with the plan anyway, the tentacles wriggle rapidly, the blob rubbing up and down on his body.

His face lit up brightly, his eye beginning to glow, "hey! s-stop t-that..!"

He twitched a bit as they spilled through his shirt, into his ribs, practically sliding all over him, causing him to drool a bit.

"hhholy fuck..!" He pants, you look back inside, a bit flustered yourself. It was going on a bit longer than anticipated..

"Master?"

Orange flinched, the tentacles instantly formed a regular blanket.

"Y-Y/N? why are you up..?"

"I was finishing up chores and I thought I heard you say something. Are you alright?"

He stared, before getting out of bed, "yeah, 'm fine. though, uh, i'm gonna go get some honey." He chuckled nervously, going to the kitchen. The bed melted down and reabsorbed into your slime.

Two down.

..

Red was even more of a messy sleeper than Orange was. Literally everything but himself was messed up, the blanket nearly completely on the floor, his pillow was twisted, and he slept in a weird position, drooling onto the bed.

While you were grateful for the nutrition, you had a mission at the moment.

Camouflaging once again in the hall, you begin once more.

Red grumbled when a small tentacle poked his face, swatting it away and grumbling sleepily.

When more started to do this, he growled and sat up, "alright, the fuck is doing..." He looked up. A giant, single tentacle was looming over him.

His eyelights shrunk, "..that?"

He laughed nervously, "uhh, you don't hate me for possibly perving on your creator, right??" He blushed when it pets him, then caressed his cheek, under to his jawline.

Gulping, he let it lay him down, kinda afraid to anger it, then yelped when it layed on top of him, smaller tentacles began to rub his body painfully slow.

Red seemed to gradually enjoy this, though, panting and whimpering lightly, his face was flushed deeply.

Honestly, it was kinda cute. You wouldn't mind him if he was this tame all the time.

Well, that's until you felt something beginning to nudge and poke you.

Flinching and nearly moaning a bit yourself in surprise, you quickly peek in, and shrink back once you get a glimpse of something red and bulbous growing inside his pants.

The tentacle shrinks back into the bed in response to your behavior, causing Red to whine.

"done, already..?"

He blinked when it suddenly shot up around him like a small bubble, then bounced off somewhere.

He watched this, then felt his head.

"this must be a fever dream or something. or an extremely real lucid dream."

Once absorbing, you quickly make your way to Black's room.

Three down.

..

Black grumbled in his sleep, probably dream fighting some random person, while he's at it.

You wanted to get his over with.

Both Papyrus and Black were the ones you didn't really want to do.

Not like they'd know it was yo. If anything, Sans would be the most likely one to figure out why the beds acted like that.

No, no. It was because

A. Master Papyrus had been a sweetheart despite everyone asking you for practically everything. He'd only asked for a spoon, that's all.

B. Black didn't seem like the type who'd like being fucked with by a bed. If anything, he'd enjoy it, then be in total denial and inspect every inch of it. Eventually linking it  _very loudly_ to you. Knocking your plan out of the window in the same instance.

So, for your convenience and his, you were going to make it quick.

Mentally apologizing to him, you just shove some thin tentacles into his ribcage from behind.

He let out a high-pitched yelp, but you were having none of that, so you covered his mouth quickly.

He yelled something out, but it was muffled. From his slightly mad expression, you assumed he was saying something like: "WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF OF ME!!"

His slightly muffled protests died down when they squirmed around his spine, causing him to arch his back in surprise, groaning a bit, the vibration from his voice sends tingles down your body. Damn your hypersensitivity.

Covering your own mouth a bit, you pull them all away a bit quickly, the slime rapidly forming a ball as you hurried out of there.

This left Black facedown on the floor, aroused and, honestly, too annoyed and tired to even do anything else but rant to himself.

"THIS FUCKING HOUSE IS SO MUCH WEIRDER WITH  _HER_ HERE. WHO THE FUCK USES SENTIENT BEDS TO VIOLATE SOMEONE!?" He looks up, crossing his arms.

.."..I-IT DID FEEL PRETTY GOOD."

Four down.

..

You look at Papyrus as he layed peacefully in his bed.

It felt a bit unusual to you to be doing this, even if you were sick of the other's bullshit, but Papyrus wasn't even that guilty. The biggest offense today was asking for a bed.

You'd say Blue wasn't at fault totally, either, if he wasn't manipulative and needy like he was.

Not just to you, but also his brother and sometimes human women in town, if you wouldn't buy him anything when he  _volunteers_ to go with you to buy groceries.

His cuteness was just plain aggravating to you at times, and you loved him just as much as you loved the others, so him acting like a little kid was upsetting.

Frustration with your Master aside, you simply slid Papyrus out of the bed, the tentacles propping it up gently and letting him slide into a small pile of pillows.

This seems to almost wake him up, however, so you use a few others to caress and massage him to sleep. It works, and soon he was smiling peacefully in his sleep.

Granted, it was the most subtle thing you've done tonight, but you didn't want to do much else to a non guilty party.

The slime blob rolls back into you.

Five down.

..

Sans snored, hugging his blanket close to him.

You peek inside. Once you absorbed this bed, you could go rest.

Making the blanket engulf him, this wakes him up slightly.

"ngh. huh? whazzat..?" He opens an eyesocket, then looks down. His face gradually flushes when he sees the slime blanket squirming and rubbing all over him.

"what?? what is--" he flinches, covering his mouth to muffle a small groan when it flows into his bones, the slime covering his ribs, spine, and upper pelvis.

"oh, god, i-it's everywhere..!" He flinches when it rubs the middle of his spine, edging over the rim of his pelvic bone.

He was silent, trying to cut off any louder noises, gripping the sheets, causing you to get the tingles again.

Taking deep breaths, you watch, face beginning to flush as you try to concentrate.

The slime eventually got sloppier with its movement, eventually beginning to settle on his pants, as they began to glow.

You would've pulled another flee if he didn't stop it himself, hopping up a bit quickly.

"o-okay, okay, that's enough..i'm sleeping on the c-couch." He gets another blanket, passing you (though, no without a suspicious glance at the shadows), going to the living room.

You sigh in relief, absorbing the final bed as you go to your own room.

Lessons were learned.

Always do your chores and don't fuck with slime girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus actually wasn't oblivious, but he could barely hear because he sits at the farther end of the table  
> Trust me, he would've been all over that if he fully noticed lel


	10. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have more visitors coming today.  
> Exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this isn't really a special, I suppose you could consider it one though.  
> I didn't have school so I got to make this yay
> 
> It's that time, my children!
> 
> The original premise for this chapter was by Queen herself~  
> I mean, this whole fic's premise was by her but you get the idea.

You were simply cleaning up the dining table from breakfast, enjoying the morning, as your Masters were all gone doing their own things in the house.

Until Sans came in.

Sighing quietly, you stood, bowing to him.

"Good day, Master Sans."

He just casually waved, "hey. don't worry, 'm not here to bother ya. just thought i'd mention that next friday, we'll be having visitors."

"Oh? Friends of yours, perhaps?" You tilt your head.

"eh. more like relatives."

Oh. Oh, good. So you'd have even more skeletons to take care of. Fantastic. Let's just hope they're not as needy as half of the normal household.

Pushing away the excess salt in your mind, you nod. At least he had the decency to tell you instead of expecting you to find out.

"Alright."

Sans smiled, "anyway, just a heads up. be extra diligent this week, kay?"

Should've known. But it was to be expected. You just nod again, waving as he exited.

You mentally prepare yourself for extensive cleaning next week.

                               ------

Well. It was Friday.

Your Masters were currently eating breakfast, so you took the time to finish up cleaning the foyer before the expected visitors. 

_Ding-dong._

Flinching, you look up at the door.

You didn't expect anyone to get here so early.

Nonetheless, you out the broom to the side, going to answer the door.

Glancing quickly out of the nearby window, you saw a sleek black car. Mystery.

Prepping yourself just a bit more, adjusting the slime that made up your dress, you open it.

"Welcome to the Skeleton Brother's mansion. How may I be of assistance?"

..

The two skeletons, who must have been talking to each other, stopped to look at you.

"oh, whoops. didn't notice her." The shorter? one spoke. Well, you say short, but he was about as tall as yourself, if not a bit taller. His comrade, whom you assumed was his brother, towered over you both.

"Forgive our rudeness, we didn't expect anyone to answer so quickly." The other spoke, bowing slightly as an apology.

"No, no, I'm sorry for interrupting." You took a moment to examine the two.

The "shorter" one looked more like Sans, so you assumed he was, well. The Sans of the two. He was rather lanky compared to the others that shared his structure, as well as taller than the three, as well.

His skull was a bit more oval shaped than the Sans', as well as him having two cracks on it. One seemed to prevent his left eye from completely opening.

All of them wore pretty fancy-ish clothing, but he was rather casual, the more noticeable difference was that he wore a jacket, unzipped. The last thing you noticed was that he had holes in his palms, but that's about it.

His brother, the Papyrus of this pair, looked much like the regular Papyrus as well. Only difference was that he also had cracks, and he wore glasses. Not to mention that compared to the other Papyrus', he towered over you.

He wore a fancy overcoat, as well as dark gray dress pants, and a rather nice green sweater underneath it. He wore regular shoes, but the shininess of them made you presume that they must be new.

"you done looking us over, hon?" The Sans spoke, smirking a little.

You flinch, "M-My apologies, that wasn't my intention."

"Brother, stop that. We're new to her, so it's normal that she'd at least examine us a bit."

"you don't really help with that wording, bro."

His brother sighed, but smiled regardless, "Forget that. What is your name, fair lady?"

Fair lady? Don't mind if I do.

"I am Y/N. A Shoggoth. Pleased to meet you.." you trail off.

"just call me g." Sans spoke.

"Normally they call us Yellow and Green, but if you'd like, you could call me Papy." Papyrus spoke.

"Oh, I would, but I don't want to be rude. I'll simply call you Misters Green and Yellow." You move out of their way, "Now then, would you like to come in now?"

                               ------

"well, i see you've met our other brothers from other mothers." Sans comments, watching as you unpacked the newcomer's things into their guest rooms.

"Hm? Ah, yes. I would've informed you, but you were all busy eating."

"next time, please don't care it black gets pissy over not eating for a few minutes."

"I'll be sure to take note."

Sans chuckles, "well, once you get done with that, feel free to join us in the living room."

"Surely." You just continue to unpack while he walked back to the room.

..

Everyone was mingling among themselves as you served snacks and tea. Mostly tea because everyone already ate. You just gave them each like, two macarons and that was about it.

As you poured Blue some tea, he looked at you in admiration, then turned to Green and Yellow.

"SO, HOW DO YOU TWO LIKE OUR MAID? SHE'S GREAT, HUH?" He smiled proudly, sipping the tea before adding a bit of sugar to it.

Only great if you're not trying to brag to someone else.

"Of course. She's a very polite and helpful girl." Green smiled at you.

You smile a bit shyly. Oh, you didn't really expect that.

"yeah, she is pretty great. i'd love it if you guys let me borrow her for a bit." Yellow joked, smoking by the window.

He had attempted to smoke in the hall, and while you didn't mind, you thought it'd be better to not have the smoke and scent linger in the house.

Red laughed a bit sarcastically, "nah."

"POLITE?? SHE'S ANYTHING BUT! ALWAYS SO SNARKY TOWARDS ME!" Black angrily munches his macaron.

"it's not like it's unjustified." Orange smiled innocently when Black gave him a dirty look.

"Oh, nonsense, she's been rather helpful to both me and my brother. I think she's a wonderful maid." Green sipped his tea, smiling at you once more.

"I'm flattered, Mr. Green." You bow, pretty sure you were blushing by now. You liked him, he was nice.

"woah, look at you, bro. being all suave to a pretty girl." Yellow nudged his brother, causing him to blush a light green.

"Hush, you." He looked away, smiling bashfully. Adorable.

Your other Masters seemed to notice your slightly dreamy expression when looking at Green. They didn't really appreciate that.

                               ------

The afternoon had been pretty good.

You had gotten to know the newer brothers rather well, and you honestly thought they were your favorite pair of brothers so far.

Firstly, you had bonded with Yellow. Mostly because he kinda followed you around and watched you do your chores. When you asked why he did, it was because he'd never seen a Slime before, so he was interested in what you were like.

Understandable, you'd probably do the same. You allowed him to do so without any arguing, but you often ended up talking to him while you cleaned as well.

You learned that the two of them lived a bit farther away than expected, and that Yellow himself enjoyed traveling every once in a while, if not a few times every year.

Green sometimes offers to go with him, but often stayed home as he enjoyed a quieter life, so Yellow would usually just stay with him unless Green wanted to go.

You wouldn't really mind that. Living a nice and quiet life while occasionally taking trips around, it sounded fine to you. Possibly because your Mistress traveled a lot. You were used to it, you supposed.

Other than learning about his interests, you also found out that he was a bit of a flirt. He wouldn't really do much other than call you 'kitten' and try to act seductive, but still, it got you moderately flustered.

Though, you could've sworn that when one of your Masters walked by, they sounded jealous.

Then there was Green. Oh, you loved him.

At first, you only ran into him a bit while cleaning, and you did chat for a bit before you excused yourself to continue chores. However, eventually, while preparing to cook lunch, he had knocked on the door. When you answered, he simply asked

"Would you like me to help cook?"

And it got done waaay faster than you thought. That, and he was like, a master at cooking. Seriously, you taste tested his stuff, it was excellent.

He even helped you clean up afterwards. While you both cleaned, you got to talking.

Green had backed up what his brother said, that he preferred staying at home instead of traveling. Green actually wanted to be a possible ambassador for Mamono concerning the Order. The Order hated Mamono for how 'sinful' they were.

While you didn't deny it, you did think it was much more unjust for them to commit acts against those who loved them.

However, you didn't necessarily think that either them nor the Demon Lord should disappear. If anything, you wanted equality, like Ebott monsters did.

It seems that Green had that same mindset, and he had wanted to contribute to both sides by helping represent them both.

He was actually studying for it now, and the main reason he traveled with Yellow, was to not only bond with his brother, but to study Mamono outside of..sexual habits.

Besides the more political side of him, you found that he also had a love for puzzles and trials, and often had concepts for them in his head, ready to sketch up a storm of ideas.

If Blue's puzzles belonged in a carnival, his should be in a puzzle display.

They intrigued you more than you honestly expected. Normally you would just listen to them calmly, nodding along as they explained.

His puzzles were complex enough to keep you interested the whole time through. Maybe it was how 'smart' he planned it out, or maybe it was double standard.

Or maybe because his seemed a bit more like actual challenges for more mature audiences, without using the torture devices Black made.

You found yourself staring at him lovingly? while he passionately rambled on about each design he made.

Afterwards, he even helped with regular chores. You had told him that he didn't have to, it was your responsibility, after all. But he stated that it was his fault for getting you both sidetracked, so he should repay you by helping out.

Oh, how you loved him.

                              ------

"I DON'T LIKE THE WAY Y/N STARES AT GREEN. EVER SINCE HE TOLD HER ABOUT THOSE HARD PUZZLES HE MAKES, SHE'S JUST BEEN ENTHRALLED WITH HIM!" Blue pouts.

"i mean, she's kinda that way with yellow, too." Orange sipped some honey.

"WELL, I UNDERSTAND! HE MAKES AWESOME PUZZLES!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, PAPYRUS! HE'S WINNING HER OVER AND I DON'T LIKE IT!" Blue looks at Papyrus, who just shrugged.

"THAT, AND HIS ANNOYING FUCKING DEMEANOR! LIKE, HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO NICE FOR SO LONG?! IT ANNOYS ME HOW THAT'S LIKE, HIS ONLY ATTITUDE, AND IT'S ACTUALLY HANDSOME TO HER??" Black crushed his empty water bottle, throwing it away. When it didn't go in, he just slammed it down with his magic.

"it is kinda boring. i get it. he's apparently prince charming, must you emphasize that more?" Red drank some mustard, simply wiping off the bit that got on his face.

"you could just, y'know, ask her." Sans looks at them.

"ASK?" Blue looks at him.

"about how she feels about him. y'know. instead of whining to everyone about it." Sans sipped some ketchup.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? MAYBE I WILL!" Blue hops up.

"NOT UNLESS I DO FIRST!" Black gets up. The two push and shove each other out of the room. Their brothers had already teleported out.

                               ------

"so, you've been getting, uh, pretty close to my bro, huh, kitten?" Yellow watched you as you set the table.

You may or may not have made Green his own personal dishes. Out of habit. It's what Shoggoth do for those they love dearly, especially.

But enough about that.

Blushing, you hold up a plate to hide your face a bit.

"Well, yes..he's very nice."

Yellow chuckled, "that's cute." He went over to you, "so, what do you like about 'im besides that?"

"Well, he's very nice and helpful..and he's actually a very complex thinker and.." you trailed off, hiding your face fully, "A-And I just find him enjoyable to be around and I-I hope I've made a good enough impression for him to think the same.."

Yellow chuckled, petting you, causing you to flinch a bit.

"i'm pretty sure you grew on him too. you dunno how much he talked about you to me when he took a break from helping with chores. it's a bit obvious."

"It is? Oh, that's, uh, kind of embarrassing." You look at him.

"meh. it's no big deal." He looks away.

"though, i will admit, i'm a bit jealous." He mumbled.

You moderately heard it, and would've asked what exactly he said, but then Black, Red, Orange, and Blue burst in. Papyrus and Sans were there too, I guess.

"Y/N!" "SLAVE!" Black and Blue were the first to reach you, kinda pushing Yellow away. He didn't really seem to care though.

You blink, eyes slightly wide in surprise.

"TELL ME! HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT GREEN??" Blue looks up at you.

"What??"

"YOU'RE NOT DEAF! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT GREEN, WE SAID!" Black crossed his arms.

"Are you serious..?" You blink.

"OF COURSE!" They huff.

"Pardon my asking, but why are you so curious..?"

They both light up, looking at each other like they apparently didn't expect this.

"U-UM.." Blue was suddenly shy.

"O-OUR REASON ISN'T SOMETHING Y-YOU NEED TO KNOW!" Black looked away.

"Then why is my business apparently something you need to?"

"obvious. you're kind of our maid. it's obligatory." Red looped an arm around your waist, "so if you could at least answer with one word, it'd be appreciated."

"No thanks."

Orange was also suddenly next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder, "c'mon, please?"

"I MUST ADMIT. I-I'M A BIT CURIOUS, TOO.." Papyrus shyly bumped his fingers together, looking down, face lightly flushed.

You look at him with a dissatisfied look, but it gradually turned to slight annoyance when Sans chuckled nervously.

"uhh..i guess it'd be nice to know."

"geez, you're all really pushy. i feel bad for her." Yellow comments, just chuckling when Blue and Black glare at him.

Then Green walked in, "Y/N? Do you need any help with--" he blinked, looking at this scene in front of him.

Everyone else looked at him, while you just gave him an annoyed look that screamed: "help me."

"AHA! THE CULPRIT ARRIVES!" Blue bounds over to him, "GREEN! WE HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU."

Green blinks, "Er, yes?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF Y/N??" Black went over to him. The two stare him down.

Green was obviously getting nervous, but it was a bit hard to tell whether it was because of the question, or their pushy behavior..

"W-Well. Um.." he blushed a light green, clearing his throat.

You look at him. Honestly, you wanted to know his answer, but the way they were just pressuring you both to say something was a bit..distasteful. It wasn't really any of their business, they just couldn't keep their jealousy to themselves.

"Um. I don't mean to interrupt, but the food will get cold if we don't eat."

"aw, you ruined it, sweetheart." Red looks at you.

"i dunno. it was getting a bit tiring." Orange comments, he still held your shoulder. As if he didn't want to let go.

"WHAT?? BUT--" "OH, FINE. WE CAN EAT, I GUESS." Blue shushed Black, giving you a loving smile. Painfully obvious pander is obvious.

                               ------

Yellow and Green stayed for about three more days, and this morning they were going to be leaving. You'd honestly miss them, but you will admit that they did throw off how your Masters usually acted.

As much as you loved Green by now, you were ready for what you were used to to return to normal. If it could be considered normal, anyway.

They were waiting by the door most likely, saying their goodbyes to your Masters.

Carrying out the suitcases by the tentacles, you join the group in the foyer, gently laying the respective cases by the two guests.

"Excuse me. Your cases are packed and ready to go." You bow.

"Thank you, Ms. Y/N." Green gets his. Yellow simply nods in thanks, grabbing his as well.

"Y'KNOW, I ACTUALLY DID ENJOY YOU BEING HERE. KINDA. MAYBE." Blue hugged Green one last time, Green just chuckled awkwardly.

"it was good having ya, smoke buddy." Orange fistbumped Yellow, who chuckled.

"same."

"GOD, I'LL NEED A GOOD REST AFTER THIS." Black mumbled, Sans agreed, but you assumed it was because he had to deal with them as well these past few days.

After a bit of last minute talking, there was a honk outside.

"Oh, that's our ride." Green looks at the door.

"see you later, guys. kitty-cat." Yellow took your hand, brushing his teeth against it in lieu of a kiss, smirking at the slight surprise in your face, before exiting.

Your Masters all choked or made a weird noise behind you.

Green smiled a bit shyly, "Well, um..we haven't really been around each other for that long, but I enjoyed your company, everyone."

He looked at you, blushing just a bit more, "Ms. Y/N?"

You flinch a bit, looking at him, "Yes--" your words cut themselves off when he kissed you on the cheek, looking you in the eyes.

"I look forward to seeing you again." He pulled away, waving as he exited.

Your Masters either silently screeched or just sputtered in surprise.

You flush, feeling your cheek a bit. You smile, watching him leave with the expression only loving Mamono could have around their husbands.

"O-Okay, bye.."

You could practically see the cartoon hearts floating around you.

"Y/N!" Blue whined.

"GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, IDIOT!" Black looks at you in annoyance.

"and yet, she never wants me to kiss her."

"because you're too desperate." Orange looks at Red, who gave him a dirty look.

Sans just shook his head, "good grief."

Papyrus waved a hand in front of you, "ARE YOU OKAY, Y/N??"

You just stared off into space.

These were definitely the best few days you've had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually skimmed through the first few chapters of the original  
> And I found out she also made a food based chap  
> And I was like:"shit, did I accidentally copy her??" Then I saw it was a bit different from the one I made so I kinda calmed down.
> 
> Though, I apologize if it seems that way, I totally forgot she made that chapter.


	11. Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You brought home some treats for yourself to enjoy. Though, it seems your more invasive Masters soon find your secret stash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I honestly love the products in the Encyclopedia World. Like, I like learning about the world as well, especially the foods for whatever reason but whatever~

You hum a bit cheerfully as you entered the house, back from doing the groceries.

However, there was an extra bag. It was filled with Monster produce. Fruits and vegetables and herbs and drinks.

Where did you get them? From a newly opened Gyoubi Danuki shop in the village. You had noticed the multiple products in the window. Seeing as you had extra money left from the groceries, you decided to treat yourself.

Even if your main diet is liquids, you enjoyed these every once in a while.

It was risky, sure, but only if Black found out. You doubted that your other Masters would care that much. Maybe they'd ask for a taste but that was about all you expected.

"hey, kid. whatcha got there?"

You flinch when Orange was suddenly behind you, curiously looking at the other bag.

"Oh, er, just groceries, Master Orange."

He hummed, "really? cuz whatever's in that bag smells rather sweet. don't tell me.." he narrowed his eyesockets somehow, eyelights scanning your face.

You blink, a bit nervous, admittedly.

"..you bought me some honey, didn't you, sugar?" He smiled.

Oh.

"No."

"aw. so what is it, then?"

"I just got sprayed by perfume, Master. My slime must've absorbed the spray." You state.

Orange looks at you suspiciously, but shrugs.

"oh. guess that makes sense." He nods.

Well, that was easier than you anticipated.

"sorry for bothering you,  _honey._ "

You snicker a bit, maybe low-key surprising him a bit. But his surprise quickly shifted to a small smile. Your secret love for bad jokes was cute. Or maybe you were just real happy.

"i'll be a  _sweet_ heart and leave you  _bee._ " he began to walk off, chuckling to himself when you just sigh and roll your eyes, a silly smile still on your face.

..

Taking a break from work as your Masters ate lunch, you decided to treat yourself to the first taste of Undine Spring Water. Getting the nicely crafted bottle, you open it, lifting a small tentacle to it, putting it into the bottle.

The water was actually more or less recommended to bathe in more than it was for drinking, but you were a Slime, that rule didn't apply.

Seeing as it also comes from Dark Undines, it was rich in Energy, which was a bit of a must for most Mamono.

Practically melting at the sweet taste of the water, you held your cheek with a hand, softly squealing. It was so good~

After finishing half of the bottle, you remove the tentacle, placing it back into the bag and closing it.

Picking up another product, you pull out one of the Melting Vegetables you'd gotten.

Holding it up with two tentacles, you use one to pull out the green leaves, causing the main veggie to melt into liquid, plopping into your mouth.

Licking your lips, you soon eat the greenery as well, enjoying the taste of the two.

It had been too long since you'd had any Monster foods, you couldn't remember the last time you even saw one Prisoner Fruit or Wrapping Vegetable. You didn't really get out much nowadays besides to do errands.

You would've enjoyed the small servings you got of both of the aforementioned foods, until you heard Black calling for you.

Sorry, yelling. Yelling for you.

With a sigh, you carefully wrap the bag shut, putting it under the small cupboard you had in your room.

                                     ------

Like hell you'd let your Masters find your treats.You'd been keeping this up for a bit by now. Every week, you'd buy whatever groceries you needed, then stopped by the Danuki shop with the extra change or leftover grocery money.

The food must've upped your mood noticably, because you'd been rather cheerful since you started this little habit.

Your Masters noticed this. However, they also noticed the slightly suspicious behavior recently.

You were more jumpy if they came to greet you when you returned from the village, and how you were extra talkative if they did.

"I SAY WE INVESTIGATE!" Blue suggested.

"uh, what, exactly?" Sans looks at him.

"HER ROOM, OBVIOUSLY!"

"that's kind of an invasion of privacy, bro." Orange points out, sipping a bit of iced tea.

"WHO CARES? SHE'S JUST OUR MAID, IT'S NO BIG DEAL IF WE SNOOP THROUGH HER STUFF!" Black seems okay with it.

"'sides, i've been real curious about what she has in that room of hers. she never lets anyone in, y'know. except for her friends that  _one_ time." Red was on board, too.

"guess it would be pretty bad if she was hiding something we should know about in there.." Sans mumbled to himself. "guess i'll go, too."

"i pass. i'd rather not have the lingering feeling of sneaking into a girl's room." Orange looks at his brother, before exiting.

"I'LL PASS, TOO. I DON'T WANT TO RISK HER GETTING UPSET WITH ME." Papyrus turned to exit, smiling a bit at his brother, "SORRY.." He left, as well.

Blue and Sans felt a bit guilty. It wasn't really  _necessary_ for them to go, but Blue was too curious and Sans was just slightly suspicious.

"yikes. ah, well. they'll forgive us eventually." Red hooked his arms around their shoulders, turning and pulling them along, "now c'mon. we got investigating to do."

Black led the way, "YOU GUYS JUST NEED TO SUCK IT UP, Y'KNOW. IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD JUST BECAUSE A SERVANT GETS MAD AT YOU."

"i mean, i guess i'd kinda care--" Red was shut up by Black shooting him a look.

"heh, it, uh, just feels weird. like she'd be the more likely one to do this." Sans looks away.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? Y/N WOULD NEVER DO THIS!" Blue interjects.

"I'D BET YOU THAT SHE WOULD." Black comments.

No one else said anything after that.

                                     ------

After getting into your room, the four just kinda spread out.

"I FORGOT HOW BIG OUR BASEMENT ACTUALLY WAS. IT'S LIKE A NORMAL SIZED ROOM DOWN HERE!" Blue walked around, examining the room.

It had a gray, tiled rock floor, with a bed that barely seemed used.

The walls were a plain white, and there was a small mahogany cupboard besides the bed. It had two drawers and a small shelf near the bottom, held up by the legs.

The left side of the room had a closet. However, it was opened, and empty, save for the dress Blue had made you.

Seeing this, Blue himself felt a bit sad that you couldn't wear it, but he felt happy that you at least kept it.

Red decided to check the cupboard, trying to open the first drawer. Locked.

"oh. ...guess i'll look for it later." He instantly gave up, trying the second drawer. Success.

"there we go, jackpot." He slid it open all the way. Sans decided to join him, not really occupied considering Blue and Black were raiding your closet.

Inside of the drawer, there were a few things.

Three were possibly gifts from your friends, two of which your Masters didn't want to question, presumably Illya and Satomi's gifts, as well as what looked like a bag of gems.

There was a tiny bit of sand in it, so they assumed it was probably from Riol.

The other items in the drawer were simple, both were boxes. One was a small box with a rather beautiful ornate design on the center. It was kept closed by golden lock.

Red picked it up, "oh, seriously?! how many keys does a girl need?" He sighed, plopping it back into the drawer.

"DID YOU TWO FIND ANYTHING??" Blue bounds over to them.

"nah, not yet, you?"

"NOPE! DAMN, THIS MAID IS BORING, ISN'T SHE?" Black sighed, "HERE I WAS, HOPING I COULD USE DIRTY SECRETS AS BLACKMAIL.."

Blue gasped, "WHAT?? HOW HORRIBLE!"

"OH, SHUT UP, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER. YOU SNUCK HERE WITH US, TOO!" Black laughed, "HOW HYPOCRITICAL OF THE  _MAGNIFUCKANT SANSU!_ "

"YOU'RE SO CHILDISH! AT LEAST I'D ADMIT TO IT!" Blue puffed his cheeks out.

"REALLY? AND YOU WON'T JUST RUN LOOPS AROUND HER LIKE YOU DO WITH US ALL??"

"boss, blue, maaaybe we should calm down.."

As they fought, Sans continued looking through the drawer. The second box was a simple sea blue, with a moon and stars design. It caught Sans' eye, so he picked it up.

"another one, huh?" There was no lock, so he opened it.

Once it opened, a small figure of the moon and stars popped up. It began to spin slowly as a sweet tune filled the air.

The three next to him stopped arguing, looking at him. Sans listened, his eyelights gradually brightening. It sounded sad but, at the same time, so sweet.

"WOWZERS, I DIDN'T KNOW SHE OWNED A MUSIC BOX!" Blue's eyelights turned to stars as he ran over, peeking into the small box.

"i didn't, either. nor did i expect it but..i guess it fits her." Red looks away, "..i mean, it's just as pretty as she is, i guess." He went to look in the closet again, his cheeks stained a light red.

"SANS. ..EW, DON'T SAY SOMETHING SO CLICHE EVER AGAIN, THANKS." Black rolls his eyes.

"OH, C'MON, EDGE! WE KNOW YOU FEEL THE SAME!" Blue smirked triumphantly as Black flinched and sputtered, growling and glaring at the tiny skeleton.

"i mean..we all feel that way, don't we?" Sans' comment caught their attention again.

"she's pretty good to have here. it's not like we're the best masters, either. she serves us more faithfully than most of our old maids did, and it actually seems like she cares about us. ..i, uh, don't think it's a stretch to say we all feel something along those lines about her."

They went into a small silence, just glancing back and forth at each other, the music box playing softly.

After a bit, Black just huffed and turned away, crossing his arms. Blue didn't do anything but look at the ground, kicking his foot a bit. Red just continued rummaging through the closet, not saying a word.

Sans closed the box, putting it back. Looking down, he kneels to look at the bottom shelf, Blue decided to join him. It had a few books on it.

"BOOKS? DOES Y/N LIKE OUR SELECTION THAT MUCH?" Blue pulls one out, looking at the cover.

He immediately goes blue-faced and shoves it into Sans' lap, leaving the latter blinking in confusion.

Looking down, Sans nearly choked upon seeing the multiple Monster Girls on the cover, putting it back in a flustered rush.

He'd forgotten you bought Encyclopedias for everyone. You must like rereading or something.

Skimming past the multiple Mamono books, the two finally stumble upon your treat bag.

"AHA! A SUSPICIOUS ITEM!" Blue grabs it, standing. Sans just looked at it, before standing himself.

"FINALLY! I WAS GETTING BORED OF WAITING!" Black trudged over, looking inside, "LET'S SEE WHAT JUICY STUFF OUR SLAVE IS HIDING."

Red joined them, a bit lagging, as he had managed to find something in the closet. "what's the goods?"

Blue opened the bag..

Only to find fruit, vegetables, and some drinks.

They all blink. What?

".. IT'S JUST FOOD?!" Black groans, "UNEARNED FOOD, AT THAT! GEEZ, WE NEED TO CUT BACK ON GIVING HER A LOT OF GROCERY MONEY! I  **TOLD** YOU!"

"EHH?? BUT I THOUGHT SHE WOULD'VE BEEN HIDING SECRET FANFICTION OR WEIRD MACHINE PLANS!" Blue whined, picking up a Prisoner Fruit and feeling it.

"guess not. these fruits look tasty, though." Red licked his teeth at the sight of the Couple's Fruit and Wrapping Vegetable. Tasty, indeed.

"uh, and kinda suggestive." Sans picked out a Licking Fruit, "what is this? a penis banana..?" He waves the phallic-shaped banana ripoff around.

"DON'T PLAY WITH IT! AHH, IT'S INAPPROPRIATE!" Blue covered his eyes.

Red snickered while Black was constantly ranting on the other side of the room.

He remembered, "oh, right." Getting out the key, he tried it on the first box. No good. Sighing, he tried on the top drawer.

_Click!_

"success~" Red threw the key onto the bed, chuckling as he opened it. The other three eventually join him after much messing around.

In this drawer were only two books. One was simply labeled _"Y/N"_ , which had been taped over what probably used to be "Journal" or something.

"A JOURNAL? PEH, HOW BORING." Black rolls his eyes.

"it can be entertaining if your victim has..interesting entries." Red laughed a bit maliciously.

"I SUPPOSE.." Black nodded.

"hey, now, don't go snooping in her journal. 's bad enough that we're even in here." Sans looks at them.

"but snooping is the best paaaart.." Red whines.

Sans ignored him. "and the other book is..?"

"LET'S SEE!" Blue went to grab it, until the sound of the knob turning rung out.

Panicking, Blue, Black, and Sans instantly went to do something else. Black, mostly because he didn't want you to have an excuse to yell besides this. It was embarrassing.

Red blinked, quickly shoving the journal into his back pocket, joining the others in..whatever.

..

Opening the door, you jump to see four of your Masters in your room.

Blinking, you look at them, "..why are you all in he--"

"NOREASONJUSTLOOKINGBYE." Blue bolts out.

"yeah, just looking around a bit. sorry for disturbing ya." Sans walked out calmly, patting your shoulder.

"O-Okay??" You were terribly confused.

"NO MORE GROCERY MONEY FROM ME AND SANS, SLAVE! I SWEAR.." Black walked out, rubbing his temples.

You blink. Aw, guess your treat times are over.

"heh, sorry for barging in, again. see you at dinner, kid." Red winked, walking by. You just nod.

"Er, okay."

Halfway up the stairs, something fell out of Red's pocket. Seeing this, you pick it up.

"Master Red, you dropped--" you pause. It was your journal.

"hm?" He turns, blinking, "oh, that." He laughed nervously, "yeah, um. i kinda need that."

"Why?" There was a slight edge in your voice.

"..uh, why is it so important? it's just a journal."

"That's what I should be asking you, Master."

He began to sweat a little. You were unusually on edge, it was a bit worrying.

"well, does it matter why i need it? you're my maid, it's not a problem for me to look in it. geez--" he flinched as you were suddenly looming over him.

"Listen  **very carefully.** " you stared at him.

"I don't care if you're my Master, I don't care if I love you as much as I'd love anyone I care about, I could care less if you were stronger than me or had better magic, I  _will not_ tolerate  ** _anyone,_** and I mean  _ **ANYONE**_ disrespecting my privacy and personal life." Your slime rose up threateningly, the tentacles growing sharp like blades.

Red was frozen, his eye flaring a little bit in slight fear.

"If you ever try to interfere in my personal business ever again, I will not hesitate to take action. That is disrespectful in all senses of the word and you are truly despicable if you think it's perfectly okay to do so.  **Do I make myself clear?"**

Red gulped, nodding vigorously.

"Good." You return to normal, petting him.

"Now, dinner will be started later, please excuse me." You bow, going upstairs.

Unbeknownst to you, Sans was around the corner. He had come to check on Red, but he didn't expect you to do..that.

As much as he'd retaliate with punishment, honestly..

he was scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious as to what song Maid Slime's music box played:
> 
> "My Dear Girl - Wadanohara OST"  
> It's like  
> The best, it's so pretty..
> 
> And no, she wasn't threatening to kill him, she'd never commit murder, dude  
> She was just saying she'd take up fighting for freedom once more if they started prying in her business
> 
> Not just modern but also prying into her old business, you see.


	12. Maid for a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei ends up being your Master's maid for a while when you get caught up in a bad rainstorm in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to make a chapter where one (or many) of them is(are) sick buuuut I wanted to do this since Mei hasn't been used a lot.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Also it may be a bit short cuz I was anxious to get this out

You blink as you watch the rain pounding down onto the large hotel windows.

Well, this was a problem.

You had gone out to do weekly groceries, as it was Monday, like you always do, heading to the human city first, as usual.

However, as you began to make your way to the trail leading to the monster village, you heard a loud crash from the heavens.

One drop of water instantly sent you rushing to the nearest hotel in the vicinity, and you made it just in time before rain started pouring in about ten minutes.

Normally, you would've brought an umbrella and a raincoat just in case it rained while you were out. However, today, it was relatively clear outside, so you didn't think you'd need one.

Looks like the Higher God proved you wrong.

Sighing, you place your groceries down nearby, going over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, miss."

The receptionist looked up, "Yes?"

"May I please use your phone?"

                                       ------ 

Mei watched out of one of the front windows, sighing in relief. She had managed to get inside before it started really raining.

She hadn't been woken by the first few drops, but when she did, she panicked and rushed inside as fast as she could. She  _was_ half fire, after all.

"Geez, that was close. I would've been screwed if I had stayed asleep any longer.." she sighs.

Then is startled by the phone ringing right next to her.

After recovering from the slight scare, Mei answers it.

"Hello?"

..

"Mei? Is that you?"

 _"_ _Yeah,_ _it's me. What's up, boss-lady?"_

You sigh in relief. Thank goodness your Masters kept the household phone.

"You've noticed the current weather, yes?" You look outside, smacking a stranger tentacle away as a squid monster attempts to grab some bread from your bags.

Mei gave a small hum in reply.

"Well, it's kind of hindering me from getting home. I didn't bring my rain equipment today." You sigh, "I probably should've considered this."

_"Oh, yeah. You can't go outside or you'll be diluted. But what can I do to help? I can't go outside either, I'll get snuffed. You know how Hinezumi are when their fire is put out."_

"Well, actually, I wasn't asking for a ride from you. More like a ride from Sans or Orange if possible." You pause.

_"..oh, oka--"_

"However, I will still need a favor."

_"Oh. Yeah?"_

"Would you kindly take over for me while I'm gone?"

You heard a surprised choke sound from the phone.

_"Me?? A maid?? But I dunno how to be a good maid! I'm just a fighter, not a server!"_

"Oh, come now. Being a maid isn't too difficult." At least, for you, it wasn't.

_"Easy for you to say. Why can't they just take care of themselves while Sans slash Orange picks you up?"_

"Have you seen how compatible they are? It'd be a nightmare."

 _"..guess so. ...."_ you hear a small sigh.

_"Alright. I'll be your stand-in."_

"Thank you. There's an extra dress in my closet downstairs, you can wear that as your uniform. Please have Sans or Orange call to inform me that they're on their way. Good day, and good luck."

_"Wha?! Hey, w-wait--"_

You hung up, bowing in thanks to the receptionist, before sliding back around the desk, going to sit on one of the loveseats.

Hopefully Mei will get the hang of it soon enough. For her sake and yours.

                                     ------

Mei blinks as the phone goes silent.

Sighing in resignation, she puts it back into the holder. Well, this was a predicament.

She didn't want to do this, but, uh, it was kinda obligation to. After all, she was the only other capable employee here.

..Heck, she was the  **only** other employee here.

"Well, nothing I can do about it now. Guess I'd better get busy." She rushes downstairs to change into her uniform.

..

..

Mei stared at the dress she was currently wearing.

It was really blue. Baby blue. And frilly. And had a ton of ribbons. And the headdress

was a bow.

"Geez, it's, uh, real girly for a maid outfit." She laughed awkwardly.

_'Looks more like something you'd wear on a date..'_

"Well, whatever. It's all I got, so I gotta work with it!" She confidently ties on the apron,  ~~which had a noticable heart pattern~~ and goes upstairs, supposedly ready to work.

..

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MAID?! IT'S BEEN FIFTEEN MINUTES AND OUR BREAKFAST ISN'T EVEN BEING PREPARED!" Black growls, ripping up his napkins to occupy himself.

"dunno. she said she was going shopping, but, uh, pretty sure it doesn't take this long." Orange sipped some honey, looking at the clock.

"DIDN'T IT START RAINING JUST A BIT AGO? MAYBE SHE GOT CAUGHT IN IT." Papyrus looks at his brother.

"but doesn't she also usually take a rain coat and umbre--" Red was cut off when Mei burst into the room.

"Okay so, Y/N got caught in the really REALLY bad rainstorm that's happening right now and needs Sans or Orange to pick her up from the human hotel but for now I'm being her stand-in regarding who'll be your guy's maid!" She pants, having chucked that out in about three small breaths.

They all stare.

Then all "oh" simultaneously.

"well, that solves that, i guess." Sans stood up, "i'll go call Y/N, let her know i'm coming." He exits the room.

Mei was slightly surprised at Sans' unintentional telepathy.

"SO WAIT, MEI IS OUR MAID FOR THE AFTERNOON?" Blue blinks.

"guess so. she's kinda the only other worker we have." Orange leans back.

"I don't know how well I'll do as a maid, but I'll do my best!" She curtsies.

"HMM." Black looks at her.

"heh. cute." Red chugged some coffee.

"OHHH, I JUST NOTICED THAT SHE'S WEARING THE DRESS I MADE FOR Y/N!" Blue clapped in excitement.

                                      ------

You get up as the phone rings once again. Before the receptionist could pick it up, you answered it for her.

She huffed a bit, but just let you do it.

"Master Sans or Orange?"

_"the former. sup, kid?"_

"I kind of need a ride back home. Could you please help me out?"

_"sure thing, kiddo. though, 'm gonna have to get your umbrella at least, and the car needs filled up a little, so i may be a bit."_

"That's fine. Thank you." You smile.

Sans chuckled from the other side.

_"no prob. be there in a bit."_

You both hung up. Nodding in thanks to the woman once more, you slip back around the desk, returning to your seat.

Hopefully you could at least relax while waiting.

...

"Oh, well, I didn't expect to see a Shoggoth in the city. What brings you here, sweet thing?"

You mentally groan as a male sat next to you. Seemed to be human. Oh boy.

..

..

Mei hummed as she scrubbed the bathroom floor. Hey, this job was easier than expected, really!

She just cooked them all meals consisting of rice, eggs, and even made stir-fry as well for breakfast. Then she just had to clean the house and occasionally tend to their needs.

Easy-peasy lemon-squeezy, right?

She cheerfully sung to herself as she rinsed the bathtub.

"OH MS. MEEEEI!" Blue knocked.

Mei got up and opened the door, saluting. "Yes, Sir Blue?"

"COME HERE. I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING." He motions for her to follow, going off somewhere.

Tilting her head, Mei scrambles to get the supplies, before following behind.

..

After a bit, they were in the library.

Blue ran to the table, patting the seat next to him. Mei, slightly confused, sat down.

"OKAY, SO..MEI."

"Yeah?"

He paused, ".. MEI."

She blinked, "...yes, Sir?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK Y/N WOULD LIKE AS A PRESENT??"

".." Mei tilts her head, "I, um.. don't get it."

"I MEAN, WHAT WOULD  _YOU_ GET HER AS A PRESENT? A BIRTHDAY PRESENT." Blue looks at her in anticipation.

"...Um. I don't really know, maybe something from the Monster Realm. But it's a long way from here to there." Mei toys with her apron.

"THEN..THEN OUT OF THE STUFF WE HAVE HERE, WHAT WOULD YOU GET HER?" Blue toyed with his fingers.

"I'm not sure why you asked for my input, specifically, Sir Blue." Mei blinks.

"OBVIOUSLY! YOU'RE BOTH GIRLS! YOUR BOUND TO HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON." Blue froze, realizing how rude it could sound, "I-I MEAN, UH...YOU SHOULD HAVE SIMILAR TASTES IN WHAT YOU WANT F-FROM MEN, RIGHT..?" He laughed nervously.

"...I'm going back to work." She rolled her eyes, getting up and exiting with her supplies.

"NOWAITMEII'MSOSORRY--" He tumbled out of his chair.

Orange walked in when Mei walked out. Seeing that she was moderately annoyed, he glanced at his brother.

"woah, blue. what'd you do?" He grinned teasingly.

"NOTHING!" Blue groans from on the floor.

                                    ------

You sigh as you wait by the door.

"I told you, I already belong to someone." You look at the male beside you.

"I know, but look, what I'm saying is that you could just ask them if it'd be possible for us to go on a date or something. You're really pretty, so they should expect that." He replied.

"I appreciate the compliment but I don't have any interest in you, personally. I would, frankly, feel a bit uncomfortable." You look back out of the window.

"But can't you at least give me a chance?" He frowned.

"The cliche words of every flirt ever."

"But--" he was cut off when you stood straight, going to the door. A red, convertible car pulled up in the parking lot, and, in about a few minutes, Sans came out of the driver's side.

To be honest, you expected him to shortcut. But he was apparently too lazy to do even  _that_ today, which was stunning.

Once at the door, he peeked in, "yo."

You curtsy, "Afternoon, Master Sans."

The guy behind you sounded like he was in shock. "He's your Master??"

"Yes." You answer, simply getting the groceries and joining Sans by the door.

"got a problem with that? her old master was kind of a monster, too, bro." He chuckled.

"But--I expected--huhhh??"

You roll your eyes, "Clearly, you need to study the Encyclopedia more." You bow, "Good day, sir." You look at Sans.

"Shall we be off?"

"we shall, madam." He took your hand in a comedic fashion, as you both exit.

Before getting totally exposed to the rain, Sans remembered.

"ah, yeah. here." He handed you the umbre--oh..

It got broken by the wind.

You both stared for a bit, before just looking at each other.

"well, then." Sans chuckled a bit awkwardly, before taking his jacket off and giving it to you.

"here. it's not too water resistant, but it should last til we get to the car."

You blinked in surprise, "Are you sure, Master? This is your favorite jacket, and you might get sick.." You held it up, looking at him.

"ah, don't worry about it. i got a ton more, anyway. 'sides, i doubt i'll get sick from the rain, really." He smiled, blushing lightly when you smiled back thankfully.

"Many thanks, Master." You put it on. It got stained but not that badly.

"no prob. now, let's get home before mei starts having problems." He took your hand, as you two made your way across the parking lot to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologized for it being short yet it's about as long as the others, if not half of what I usually write
> 
> Why did Sans drive instead of shortcutting?
> 
> Because plot convenience for next chapter! Lovely, isn't it?
> 
> Also, yeah, it's going to be my birthday soon, hence the Blue asking Mei section
> 
> The chapter itself may be a self indulgent one buuut that's just me


	13. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that Master Sans wasn't able to endure the rainy weather after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> I guess I have a headcanon that they can get sick with normal sicknesses, like a cold or flu, but they can't really pass it on if it's contagious because of their bodily make-up? I'm not sure to be honest lel
> 
> If I remember correctly, Queen did a sick chapter  
> So credit to her~  
> (Credit may not be necessary but I like to be careful)

You and your other Masters watched Sans as he sneezed, coughing a bit and blowing non-existent mucus out of his nose-hole.

Well, you can't say that you didn't warn him.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, BROTHER??" Papyrus was worried.

"He's fine, Master Papyrus." You went to the small bowl of water you had gotten earlier, soaking a rag in it, wringing it before placing it on his forehead.

"yeah, i've just got a cold, paps. no biggie.." he coughed again, groaning a bit.

"WELL, GREAT. SO I SUPPOSE Y/N'S GOING TO HAVE TO FOCUS ON YOU, THEN?" Black crossed his arms.

"Not totally. He's just more of a priority." You turn to them.

"BUT WHAT IF WE NEED YOU FOR SOMETHING AND YOU'RE BUSY WITH SANS?" Blue looks up at you.

"I COULD HELP TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Papyrus suggests.

You look at him, "Oh, Master, you don't have to. It'll just be a bit of a slow day, nothing serious."

"well, it could be considered a bit serious." Red whistled a bit, looking the other way when you gave him an annoyed look.

"IT'S FINE, Y/N! I'M HIS BROTHER, AFTER ALL. IT'S MY DUTY TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Papyrus posed confidently.

Sans chuckled, "aw, thanks, bro." He coughed again.

"Well.."

"OH, LET HIM DO IT. IT'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE ABLE TO FOCUS ON US, TOO." Black went to the door, about ready to go.

"it kinda defeats the purpose of you being a maid for all of us if you just focus on one." Orange shrugs.

"..I guess if you want to." You nod to Papyrus. You weren't really sure why he needed permission but whatever floats his boat.

"alright. that's settled, now come make us food already." Red left, his brother in tow.

                                   ------

On and off all day, you and Papyrus took turns taking care of Sans.

For the most part, you actually did make him a priority, but if your other Masters needed you, or you were falling behind on a chore, then Papyrus would take over for you.

This continued until about evening.

You noticed Papyrus getting gradually more flushed, as well as him sweating a bit, and seeming pretty drained.

After he sat down in the living room, you took a break to check on him. After changing Sans' towel, of course.

"Master? Are you okay? You seem out of it."

Papyrus looks up from his lap, "HUH? OH! ER, I'M.. I'M FINE. I THINK I'M JUST A BIT TIRED FROM TAKING CARE OF SANS." He chuckled, before sneezing.

"Are you sure, Master?"

"I'M POSITIVE--" he sneezed again, this time it was followed by a small cough.

"Master, maybe you should go lay down." You help him up, letting him lean on you for support, despite the feeling distracting you a little.

"ARE YOU SURE..? YOU MIGHT NEED MORE HELP LATER ON DURING THE NIGHT.." He coughed, turning away to avoid sneezing on you.

"Master, trust me, I think it'd be best if you went to bed."

Papyrus was rather determined, however, trying to steady himself to go to Sans' room.

"N-NO, WAIT. I'LL BE FINE, I'M JUST A BIT TIRED. BUT I RESTED, SO NOW I SHOULD BE FINE--" He tripped over his own feet. Lucky for him, you formed a tentacle stretcher to catch him on.

"Not so fast. Master, I think you caught Master Sans' cold. We should get you to bed so I can take care of you." You begin the trip.

"B-BUT, THE OTHERS.."

"It's ten o'clock, Master. I doubt they'll need me for anything at this time of night."

".." he sighs, "OKAY.."

..

You sighed as you looked between the two rooms. At least they were right next to each other.

Going into Sans' room first, you softly knock to let him know you were present.

"..oh. hey, kiddo. paps not with ya?"

"Unfortunately, no. He's sick, too." You go to his bedside.

"oh. hehe, oops. guess you're on your own, then..?" He sighs a bit when you remove his rag.

You sigh, "Well, it's not like it's a big problem. I'll just be switching rooms to care for each of you." You put your forehead to his, closing your eyes. This causes him to flush, more out of shyness than sickness.

"You're still rather warm. I'll be back with more medicine, and then I may make you some soup as well." You open your eyes, standing straight.

Sans stared at you a bit wide-eyed, before shaking his head slightly and nodding, chuckling nervously.

You tilt your head, but shrug it off. You could question his actions when he wasn't sick.

Exiting the room, you go to Papyrus', and was greeted by a cough and a small groan.

"MY THROAT FEELS SORE.."

"Don't fret, Master. I'll be bringing medicine shortly." You go to him, wetting a rag and placing it on his forehead as well.

His expression lifted when he felt the cool water, sighing contently.

"THANKS FOR TAKING CARE OF US, Y/N..IT MEANS A LOT.." Papyrus quickly grabbed a tissue from the bedside table, sneezing into it, before throwing it away.

"It's no trouble. If I couldn't multitask taking care of my Masters while finishing regular chores, what kind of maid would I be?" You bow, and he giggled a bit. At least he got the joke.

"Now, then. Excuse me." You lean down, putting your forehead on his, much like you did with Sans. Also like what happened with Sans, Papyrus' cheeks grew a shade.

"Y-Y/N??"

"Alright, your temperature isn't as hot as Sans'. This cold should blow off easily. I'll go get the medicine, then start up some soup for you two." You stand straight, opening your eyes.

"O-OH. OKAY.." He nodded shyly, smiling a bit.

"YOU TAKE GOOD CARE OF SICK PEOPLE, Y/N. Y-YOU WOULD'VE BEEN A G-GOOD NURSE.." He coughed, groaning a bit from a sore throat.

"Why, thank you, Master." You pet his head, going to the door.

"I'll return shortly." You shut the door, going to the kitchen. The night was probably just beginning.

..

..

While the soup was cooking, you had returned to their rooms to give them medicine.

You also turned their fans on to low, and gave them both a lukewarm to cold bath. Granted, you helped them wash off to also get free water, but still.

You also found it amusing how flustered they got from you just doing your job.

So, now the soup was done.

In the kitchen once again, you poured them two bowls of it, as well as a small slice of bread for a complement.

Taking the two bowls onto the serving cart, you rolled back to their rooms. How you managed to get it safely upstairs is a wonder.

Knocking on their door simultaneously, you wait for the okay.

Once it was heard, you opened them with two tentacles.

"Masters, your soups are ready."

You lifted the bowls with two more tentacles, sliding them to each of them.

"thanks a ton, kid." Sans smiled, taking it and instantly digging in.

"T-THANK YOU, Y/N." Papyrus took his.

You bow, then begin to roll off until you heard Papyrus begin speaking again.

"U-UM..WAIT. C..COULD YOU MAYBE F-FEED IT TO ME..?"

You look at him, before putting the cart to the side, and nodding with a smile.

"Certainly."

..

..

It was about 1:20 a.m. by now.

You had decided to check up on the two after finishing up cleaning the windows and bathroom.

However, upon returning to their rooms, you find that they've fallen asleep.

Blinking, you sigh a bit but smile. They were probably tired from today.

Going to Papyrus' room first, you take the slightly dry rag off of his head, feeling it. He was still sweaty.

"Hm.." you think.

"Well, I suppose it's okay. I haven't had a proper meal in a while." You sit down next to him. Then you gently massage his bones with your slime, absorbing all the sweat off of him.

While the visual looked rather perverse (you were kinda rubbing him with tentacles to get the sweat off), it probably felt much better than just one rag and a fan.

Papyrus seemed much more content, but his face was still lightly flushed. He did still feel rather warm.

Thinking a bit more, you look at the bowl of water used for his rag.

.."Aha."

You go to the kitchen, getting another small pitcher of water, returning to his room once more. Looking at him, you pour some in a tentacle, you sit him up, gently opening his mouth/teeth and pouring it in.

Luckily for you, he just drank normally. Honestly, you were a bit worried he would choke.

Granted, he was half awake now.

You gently grab his hand when he reaches out a bit.

"It's okay, Master. It's just me." You squeeze his hand slightly.

"Y..Y/N..?" He opened an eyesocket sleepily, "Y/N..I..I REALLY..I REALLY LOVE YOU, Y/N..I LOVE.."

You hug him, "I love you too, Master. Don't worry."

Papyrus laughed sleepily, and you thought he was probably going to hug you, until soft breathing was the only thing you heard.

Standing straight, carefully unwrapping his arms from around you, you get the pitcher, going to the door.

"Goodnight, Master." You smile softly, going to Sans' room.

..

Entering the room with a quiet knock and an 'Excuse me.', you look at Sans.

Yep, definitely asleep.

Chuckling, you go and sit next to him on the bed, setting the pitcher down next to you. Readying your tentacles, you reach them down onto him and soak up the sweat.

His reaction was kind of cute. He suddenly looked slightly shy when he felt them, even hiding his face a bit with a hand. You toyed with him a bit by staying on his spine a little longer, but decided to lay off before anything happened.

Retracting your slimy appendages once more, you get the pitcher, sucking up the last bit of water and sitting him up.

It took a few taps to the teeth before he opened them, the weird, blue tongue in his jaw glowing softly.

Pouring the water in, he kinda sucked the tendril like it was a bottle. Probably thinking it's ketchup.

The feeling made you flinch, and you had to try your hardest not to whimper, simply covering your mouth and looking away until he finished.

Once he did, you layed him back down, about to get the pitcher and leave..

..

He had grabbed your hand.

And he..he was whimpering a bit.

Surprised, you stand still, until eventually going to his side.

"..Master?"

"d..don't go..i'm sorry.."

"Sorry?" Did he do something wrong?

"i snuck in there, i'm..i feel like scum."

There? Your room?

So Red had accomplices, did he?

You wanted to feel mad, because, I mean, who wouldn't? Red, Sans, and whoever else was there snooped through your stuff. Honestly, it was plain invasive to do that.

But, being faced here, with Sans looking so desperate, it made you feel a bit bad. Only because of how genuine it felt. Or maybe he was getting bad dreams from being sick.

Sighing, you  ~~hesitantly~~ pet him on the head, causing his whimpers to go quiet.

"Master, just because you feel bad about it doesn't necessarily make it okay for you to have done that. I thought you would've known better." You look at him.

".. sorry, i..i'm sorry..please don't hate me.."

".." you sigh, "Master. I don't hate you. I'd never hate any of you unless you were the most despicable person I would ever meet. Black is a close contender but even he isn't the worst ever." You put your head against his.

Sans seemed to relax a bit at your touch.

"Just..I don't want you to learn about me that way. It feels like you don't trust me, and that resulted in some of my trust in you being taken." You close your eyes.

"If you want to know about me, then just ask. I don't like it when you get like this, but I'm not letting your behavior pass just because you're untrusting of me."

You sit up, "Thanks for the apology. I'm not going to say it was okay, but I acknowledge that you feel bad about it." You gently kiss his forehead.

Sans made a small sound, before eventually falling back to sleep.

You sigh, smiling a bit sorrowfully.

"I love you, Master. Goodnight."

You go to the door with the pitcher in hand, looking back at him before exiting quietly.

                                   ------

"MS. Y/N! WE'RE BETTER!" Papyrus ran to you as you were setting the table.

You look up at him, smiling, "Really now? That's great."

"YEAH! AND IT'S THANKS TO YOU THAT WE RECOVERED SWIFTLY AND SURELY!" He swooped you up in a hug, "THANKS SO MUCH!" He giggled while spinning around with you.

You just chuckled.

Meanwhile, the others watched with Sans by the doorway to the dining room.

"geez, you guys recovered overnight?" Orange blinks.

"meh. it was just a little cold, not like we had chickenpox or something." Sans smiled as he watched the two of you, "after all, the kid took good care of us throughout the night."

He blushed a little. Despite not remembering the 'conversation', he did remember you gently giving him water and such.

But his flushed face must've given the others the wrong impression, as Orange sputtered and looked away.

Red blinked, "hoo, boy. now i'm curious about how lil miss Y/N behaves as a nurse~" he chuckled perversely.

Meanwhile, Black and Blue were pushing each other out of the way while rushing to the front door.

"LET ME GO OUT FIRST! I NEED TO GET HAY FEVER!" Blue tripped when Black held out a bone to his feet.

"SHUT UP, YOU MARSHMALLOW! I'LL BE THE ONE GETTING HAY FEVER! I'LL MAKE THAT GIRL SLAVE OVER ME FROM HEAD TO TOE!" Black laughed triumphantly as Blue scrambles to stand, growling as he chased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have the small headcanon that Slimes in MGE can utilize their bodies to care for the sick much like Monmusu Slimes can. Dunno why but the thought of her treating them like that is appealing to me.
> 
> Aaanyway, new chapter  
> Here you go guys~


	14. Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all go to see some scientists for a magic inspection.
> 
> Then other things ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAI'm sorry for this HIATUS!
> 
> But here you gooooo!  
> This idea was thanks to Sakurashark!

"Exactly where are you going?"

You look at Sans as he was preparing his coat.

"we're going to see the scientists, alph, 'dyne, and amber."

"Who?"

Sans shook his head, "just some people we have personal connections with." He zipped his coat up, since it was rather chilly outside.

"Ahh. So does that mean you'll be leaving me and Mei to watch the house?"

Sans paused.

"...nnnnnot exaaactly." He chuckled a bit nervously.

You blink, "Pardon?"

"ya see.."

\--Flashback--

Sans was currently on the phone with Alphys, talking to her about the next magic checkup.

"so this wednesday will work?"

_"Y-Yes, that'd be fine! Both Dyne and Amber will be in that day, s-s-so that'd be t-the best day to c-come."_

"sounds good, i'll tell Y/N and mei that we'll need them to watch the house for us."

Alphys paused, and Sans cleared his throat to get her attention again.

_"..Um, who?"_

"oh, right. we got some employees."

_"Employees?"_

"yep, a hinezumi and shoggoth. they're actually pretty helpful, much more so than the humans we employed a while back."

Alphys paused again, but this time it was due to a stutter.

"alph--"

_"You employed Monster Girls?!"_

Sans flinched at her excited tone, "uh, yeah. what's with the excitement..?"

_"Sans, you HAVE to bring them in with you! I'd love to get a chance to study them!"_

"wait what."

_"Of course! A Hinezumi has really good fighting power! And her wrists always light up with a fire! And I'd love to see how far a Shoggoth could go with her transformations and.."_

\--flashback end--

"...so i kinda need you guys to come along."

You stare at him, before sighing. Guess you'll never get a true day off with them around.

"Alright. I'll go tell Mei to get ready."

Sans sighed a bit, "sorry, kid. but i kinda have to. alph has a bit of a way to make sure she researches what she wants to."

"Seems forceful."

..

..

So now you were all in Papyrus and Black's car.

Well, you say that, in reality, you and Mei were the only ones riding in Papyrus' car with Sans. Black refused to let you both ride in his car.

You commend Blue and Orange for their bravery.

Anyway, reaching the supposed laboratory, you all pull into the driveway, exiting the cars.

The building was rather plain, but you didn't really expect much from a laboratory, honestly.

"This place is the lab? I expected it to look much more..decorative, what with how they described these three." Mei comments to you. You nod in agreement.

"Guess they don't want to scare off customers." You comment, Mei giggles a bit.

Then Sans cleared his throat and you both shut up.

"YOU'LL REALLY LIKE ALPHYS, Y/N, MEI. SHE'S KINDA AWKWARD BUT SHE'S NICE!" Papyrus smiled enthusiastically.

"PSH, PLEASE! AMBER IS MUCH BETTER THAN THAT WEEB. SHE'S MUCH MORE DARING AND KNOWS HOW TO GET SHIT DONE!" Black crossed his arms in 'victory.'

"WELL, PERSONALLY, I PREFER DYNE! SHE'S COOL, SHE DOESN'T GET REALLY AWKWARD, SHE DOESN'T PERFORM DUMB EXPERIMENTS, AND SHE'S THE MOST COMPOSED OUT OF THE THREE!" Blue hopped along.

"HOW DID THIS ARGUMENT EVEN START? I WAS JUST SAYING I LIKED ALPHYS.." Papyrus blinked in confusion.

"Need I remind you that neither of us even know who you're talking about, Masters?" You look at them. They kinda just ignored you, though.

"they're basically the same, just with minor changes." Orange chimed in.

Red snickered, "yeah, seriously."

..

..

At least once you got inside, the building gained more character.

On your way to the main lab, you all passed by three rooms.

The first one had a computer in the middle of a ton of manga books and figures, with another desk that had a ton of trinkets.

The second was rather dark and creepy, it had much less manga and instead had film posters like Saw and The Human Centipede on the walls. There was also a sciency desk but it had viles of different liquids that you definitely didn't want to know.

The third was similar in the bright color scheme of the first, but it was a bit neater. The computer had a paused episode of what Papyrus said was called 'JoJo', while the little shelves had more DVDs on them. The sciencey part didn't have much, it must've been cleaned up.

"Very interesting decorations." You look forward.

"I don't think I wanna meet the second one.." Mei shivered.

"SHH, YOU TWO. WE'RE HERE." Black glared back at the two of you, as Sans knocked on the big door at the end of the hall.

It opened automatically, and he motioned for you all to follow him inside.

Once inside, looking around the room, it was rather normal, a few desks, once more, as well as multiple targets to the far left, then a waiting area to the right.

In the middle of the room were possibly the scientists in question.

Two of them looked very similar to each other, while the other one looked a bit out of place compared to the short and slightly stumpy ones.

The one in the middle of the three had a plain white lab coat on, and that was about all you could see besides her yellow dinosaur spikes, the rest was facing towards the desk.

The one to the right was a little more visible, as she was faced to the side, you saw another white lab coat, (pretty obvious by now that it's probably a motif among these three) a small glimpse of what was a red and black striped sweater, and that was about it.

The one to the right was much taller than the other two, and she wasn't even a lizard thing, she was a fish woman. She had red hair tied up in a bun, with fins for ears, and blue-ish skin.

That was about all you saw on these three.

Sans cleared his throat, causing two of them to jump, before turning around to see you all, while the other was already looking at you.

"we're here." Sans waved.

"O-Oh, you guys are here! H-Hello." The middle one waved nervously.

"did we interrupt something? sorry." Orange fixed his coat, looking at them.

"No, i-it's okay, w-we were just g-getting the t-tests ready." She giggled a bit awkwardly.

"alright, then. well, guess we should probably introduce you guys to the new two." Sans motions to you and Mei while the other five go to the waiting area.

"okay, so," he looks at you two, "this is the alphys me and paps know."

He motioned to the middle one, "the one to your right is the one blue and orange know, 'dyne," he motioned to the right.

"and the crazy looking one on your left is the one red and black know, alp, but we call her amber most of the time." the left.

Alphys looks at you and Mei in interest, "So these are your Mamono employees?"

"yep."

'Dyne adjusted her glasses, golden eyes glimmering a little, "They're so pretty..!"

Blue clapped from the waiting area, "I KNOW, RIGHT??"

"DEAR GOD." Black rolled his eyes.

Amber examined you both in a way that honestly made you uncomfortable.

"I'd love a sample of your slime and fur, misses." She smiled creepily, and you chuckled a bit nervously.

"amber, you know that i commend your enthusiasm, but don't even fuckin try." Red laughed lowly.

"Oh, dear Red, I'm not afraid of you." She looked at him. Her squiggly glasses suddenly seemed a little less comical.

"OOOKAY! UM, MAYBE WE SHOULD START THE TESTS NOW!" Papyrus nervously laughed as Orange held Red down. Alphys and 'Dyne nodded in agreement.

"Er, w-we'll get to the g-girls soon enough, so you two can w-wait, miss.." Alphys looks at you two.

"Y/N. A pleasure, Miss." You curtsy.

"I'm Mei, ma'am!" Mei saluted.

"They're so cute..!" 'Dyne squealed a bit. Amber just scoffed a little, going back to the desk while Alphys giggled a bit.

You rose a brow while Mei just kinda laughed a bit.

Oh boy.

                                        ------

So, now began the tests.

First up, they were hooked up to a small machine that represented a laptop, but it had a keyboard that didn't look at all like a normal laptop.

Alphys had Sans hooked up first, and read off the stats on the screen.

"Let's see..LV 1, 1 HP, 1 ATK, 1 DEF." She paused, then sighed, "Sans, didn't we tell you that you need to start training? You're already very frail, this'll prove fatal if your HP lowers even more."

The skeleton in question just laughed nervously, "uh, well..you know how i am, alph. i don't fight unless i need to." He rubbed a hand on the back of his skull, avoiding her gaze.

You look at Orange, leaning over and whispering to him.

"What do those mean..?"

He looked at you, "oh, they're just readings of our health,attack power, and defense, etc. for fighting."

"Fighting, huh?" You blink, then refocus on the current event as Papyrus was called up.

"Okay, Paps, let's see how much your stats improved." She hooked him up to the machine, looking at the screen.

Papyrus posed proudly as she made an impressed noise.

"LV 1. 685 HP, 30 ATK and DEF! That's awesome, Pap!" She looks at him happily.

"WELL, I TRY! NYEH-HEH-HEH!" Papyrus blushed a light orange at the compliment.

"heh, it pays off, too." Sans winks at his bro, "you always train a  _skele-_ ton. i'd never be able to train as much as you, that's no  _fibula._ "

Orange and Red began to laugh a bit, while Blue and Black groaned. You just shook your head while Mei giggled a little bit.

"SANS! WHY CAN'T YOU HOLD BACK YOUR PUNS FOR A WEEK AT LEAST?!"

"because, bro, i'm just trying to make you more  _thick-skinned_ when it comes to my amazing jokes."

"SAAAAANS!"

..

Blue was next, the small skeleton hopping up to the machine. Once hooked up, Alphys read his stats.

"LV 1, 568 HP, 33 ATK, 20 DEF." She turns to him, while Blue looked satisfied with himself, Alphys looked a bit less so.

"Well, your attack went up a lot, but you need to work on your defense. That's just as crucial as attack, even if that kind of training isn't as entertaining."

Blue's enthusiasm died down a bit, "AW, BUT ISN'T MY ATTACK HIGH ENOUGH THAT IT'S AN EXCEPTION?" He gave her a slight begging face. She was unphased. Guess you're not the only one unaffected by puppy eyes.

"No, Blue. You really need to raise your defense or you could be ki--" she cut herself off, possibly rethinking her choice of words, "You could be really harmed by a critical hit."

Blue kinda pouted, but nodded, "ALRIGHT. I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT!" He unhooked himself, nodding to her before his brother stood, walking over and waiting for her to hook him up.

"So, wait, if HP is health, ATK is attacking power, and DEF is defensive power, what's the LV?" Mei blinks, raising her hand in question.

"Oh, that. That's their Level of Violence." Amber comments from the other side of the room. The two of you flinch, seeing as her and Dyne have been quiet this whole time.

"Level of Violence..?" You look at her cautiously. Dyne nods.

"Basically it shows how much you've harmed people. The higher your LV is, basically that shows you fight a lot. 20 is the most dangerous level so far." Dyne adjusted her glasses.

"W-What does that mean? If you get to 20." Mei gulped.

"that basically means you're as bad as a serial killer." Red chimed in.

You and Mei look at each other, concerned, then looked at your six Masters. At least it seemed they didn't have any LV so far.

"Now, let's see, Orange.." Alphys cleared her throat, "1 LV, 10 HP, 18 ATK, 16 DEF. Seems okay, at least you're not still at 8 and 6.." she giggled nervously as Orange shrugged.

"eh, i would've been, had my bro not forced me to."

"I DID IT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, PAPS!"

So was Papyrus too nice to force Sans to train?

"Well, at least you did it." Alphys gave Sans a 'hmm' look, to which he looked away, whistling a bit.

Orange bowed dramatically, "why, thank you, milady."

Alphys giggled a bit, while Orange stepped away, the little patch-things coming off of him.

Next up, Black. Oh boy.

Black stepped up, and before Alphys could get him hooked up, he cleared his throat.

"DON'T. I ALREADY KNOW." He hooked himself up.

Alphys looks at him, but nods, "Uh, r-right. Okay." She nervously looks at the screen.

"LV 5, HP 789, ATK 50, DEF 50...Er, it's the same, but it's still concerning.." Alphys shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you kidding?! Those stats are amazing." Amber comments from the other side of the room.

"THANK YOU. AT LEAST SOMEONE CAN ADMIRE MY IMPRESSIVE LEVELS!" Black huffed at Alphys, who just seemed very..very concerned.

You didn't blame her.

"M-Moving on, Red, come here."

Black unhooks himself, as Red groaned exaggeratedly, sliding off of the chair. Something told you that he dislikes checkups.

Once he was hooked up, he basically gave her a look that screamed 'Get this fuckin over with.'

She squeaked, and you felt bad for her as she scrambled to set his readings up.

"O-O-Okay, um..LV 5, HP 20, ATK 55, DEF 55. S-So you're just five above Black."

"WHAT?! SANS, WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD TRAIN AND FIGHT WITHOUT ME?!" Black was mad over something like that? Jeez, isn't Red older? That should be expected.

Red suddenly seemed more anxious than annoyed.

"uh, well, boss, y-you see, um.." Red began to sweat, but Alphys quickly interjects.

"OKAY! Let's get your e-employees read!" She unhooked Red quickly, letting him go back to sit. You noticed he sat much closer to Papyrus this time.

"Mei, you first." Alphys motions for her to come over.

"Okay!" Mei walked over, standing straight to let Alphys hook her up.

"Okay, let's see.." Alphys went to the screen.

"Hm, that's...interesting. There's no LV reading." The scientist adjusted her glasses, "I guess that's good."

"BUT I THOUGHT HINEZUMI FIGHT? SHOULDN'T SHE AT LEAST HAVE LV 1?" Blue blinked in confusion.

"Well, while I do fight more often now that I'm a gatekeeper slash guard, Hinezumi don't really fight unless it's for a mate. We like fighting a man to see if he's strong enough to be our husband." Mei smiled.

"still, the fact that you literally have no LV is kinda weird." Sans shrugged.

"W-Well, it's not that big of a deal, let's see the rest of her stats.." Alphys looks over the others, "HP 10,000--TEN THOUSAND?!" She seemed very surprised.

"What's wrong with that?" Mei worriedly looked over to your slightly surprised Masters.

"W-Well, there have only been three monsters that was recorded with over a thousand HP, and we don't even know who they are.." Dyne comments from her side.

"Oh. But Mamono are built much different from Ebott dwellers, so I don't find it that surprising." You comment.

They all pause.

"Guess so.. a-alright, let's just go on.." Alphys clears her throat, "ATK 300, DEF 330..You guys seem really strong already.." Alphys looks at you.

"yeah, really. it's kinda concerning." Orange chuckled anxiously.

"I THINK IT'S COOL! MEI, YOU'RE SO STRONG!" Papyrus was in awe.

"Why thank you, sirs!" Mei bowed.

After getting her unhooked, it took a bit for Alphys to get you hooked. You were kinda.. absorbing the little link things. Eventually you just held out three tentacles for her to put them on and everything was A-OK.

Then the readings came.

"HP 20,000..ATK and DEF are unknown." She looks at you.

"wait, so you dunno how strong she is?" Red began to sweat again.

"that's a bit..odd." Sans chuckled nervously.

"I haven't fought anyone. Of course it probably wouldn't show." You simply answer.

"Wow, so you could secretly be really strong!" Mei clapped in excitement.

"Perhaps." You nod, your elder Masters looking at each other in slight worry.

                                         ------

"Next is the offensive test." Dyne rolls some clothed into the center of the room.

"Just brushing up on your magic skills, really. This is to see how well they damage when you use them."

"Isn't that what we just did?" Mei blinks.

"Kinda but not exactly. That was just telling us their stats, it doesn't physically show us how much stronger their magic has gotten, nor does it provide proof that they've improved using it." Dyne smiled.

"Oh." Mei nodded.

Dyne uncovers six targets. Thick, sturdy ones, it seemed.

"First off, bone attacks! Go!"

Your Masters summoned six sets of colored, glowing bones, each of them launching them at the targets.

Sans' target got scratched and dented.

Blue's was impaled into it but the bones didn't cause any holes.

Red's looked like it got torn apart.

Black's did, too.

Orange's was basically Sans', just actual impalement instead of denting.

Papyrus' was basically Blue's just a little less brutal.

Mei clapped while you just looked on. Those poor targets.

Dyne seemed satisfied though.

"Good! Sans, Orange, you did a lot more damage than last time!"

They both lazily cheered.

"A-And as usual, Black and Red kind of r-ruined theirs, that's..um..great." she laughed nervously as the two just grin at her.

"Papyrus, you did well, but you need to work on accuracy, only four hit the target..They were enough to damage, but still." Dyne nodded as Papyrus nods with determination.

"Next! Blasters." She unveiled thick steel spheres held up by metal poles.

Your Masters summoned six weird dragon head..things. The noises they made when being summoned caused Mei to jump.

When Dyne motions for them to blast, they shoot out large beams of magic.

After about a minute, they stopped and everyone looks at the results.

Sans and Orange did the least amount of damage, only burning theirs and melting the tips off.

Blue and Papyrus did moderate amounts of damage, melting theirs a bit from the top to the middle.

Red and Black did the most damage, theirs were melted almost completely.

While it seemed rather...intimidating, Dyne seems satisfied.

"Great!" She puts the results down on a little notepad, then looked at you and Mei.

"Next up is you two!" She unveiled two others. You and Mei look at each other, then step up to the spheres.

"DON'T FEEL BAD IF YOU BARELY EVEN DENT THEM, I DOUBT PHYSICAL ATTACKS WORK MUCH ON THOSE THINGS--" Black's ego was cut off when you both began pounding them.

Mei with burning kicks and punches, while you sliced and slashed at the sphere with sharpened tentacles.

When Dyne signaled for you two to stop, the two spheres were beaten and sliced up.

You heard Black choke a bit behind you.

"Did we do good?" Mei looks back at them.

You glance at them.

Blue and Papyrus were fanboying, bouncing in place excitedly.

"uhh, sure." Orange cleared his throat.

"you both, uh..ya did great." Sans chuckled nervously.

"Okay! Next up, you guys have defensive tests with Amber." Dyne pointed to the Alphys clone, who was waiting patiently (?) in her corner.

"Let's just get straight to it." Amber summons multiple spears and fired them at the skeletons.

Instantly, they summon walls of thick bones to block them.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR, AMBER!!" Blue looks at her, annoyed.

"That's the point. You gotta be ready for surprise attacks just as much as you have to be for expected ones." She summoned more and shot them at the skeletons. The wall was still up, then the spears came from above and behind.

Papyrus squeaked, summoning two more bones to block the spears, hitting them away.

Sans just kinda cheated and teleported right before they hit him, making them collide into each other and disappear.

Orange kinda did the same, but he used his bones to spin out of the way.

Red just made a barrier of bones around him, yawning as if this was too easy. Then a big one came from above and crushed the barrier, nearly getting his leg. He basically choked on air, curling up in the corner of the barrier while Amber just cackled.

Black simply summoned rapidly spinning bones to block the ones from front and back, while dodging ones from above and left and right rather skillfully.

Blue made a shield from bones, spinning, jumping, and blocking them with it.

You and Mei were watching until Amber looks at you, smiling a bit weirdly.

"Alright, let's see what you two can do."

Mei squeaked, and before she could react, you had made a slime wall behind you both, a few spears went into it, but it didn't hurt, you just shivered from the feeling.

Flinging them out of your slime, you kinda smacked away ones that came from your sides and above, just staring at Amber while waiting for them to stop.

Mei gulped, sorta letting you do most of the defense. She excelled more at fighting, not defending.

Amber was typing down the results rapidly onto another laptop thingy behind her.

                                         ------

"O-Okay! You're all done! T-Thank you for letting us observe your employees, S-Sans." Alphys shook his hand.

"no prob, alph. we got to learn a bit more about them ourselves today." He let go of her hand, patting her on the back.

"We really need to have another movie night, you two. I-It's been so long s-since we have." Dyne smiled at Blue and Orange.

"ABSOLUTELY!" Blue smiled cheerfully while his brother was just falling asleep.

"If you get into a fight, send me footage if you record it." Amber shook Red and Black's hands.

"course."

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS."

"Well, now you have." Amber smacked them on the asses(?), laughing when they glared at her, flustered.

You and Mei just watched from the car.

"Huh, so they have pretty interesting friends, huh?" Mei looks at you.

You nod, "Interesting friends for...special Masters."

Mei giggled nervously, "Guess so." She thinks, "Though, why were they so concerned that we were so strong? Heck, they don't even know how strong you are."

You pause, then look at her, "Maybe.."

"Hm?"

"...maybe they're scared?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unknown strength, eh?  
> Maid-chan might be stronger than they expected hehe


	15. A Date??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really expect to see him in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm self indulgent trash, I'm writing this chapter now
> 
> Granted, it was my birthday a month ago, but I got lazy and just enjoyed the day rather than writing. So don't fret about late happy birthdays, cuz y'all didn't even know it was happening lel.
> 
> (Note:A Nurarihyon is featured as a smol side character but she has no official wiki page, so...ye)

You sigh as you enter back into the city. Had it already been a week? Geez..

Well, at least you were prepared for possible rain this time. And it was a relatively nice morning so you should be fine.

Being bumped out of your thoughts by someone, however, you stumble back, letting out a small squeak of surprise.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry about.." your eyes trailed upward once you spotted the bone. Wait, what?

"nah, it's fine. don't worry about it, kitten."

You blink, staring at him in surprise.

"Yellow?"

Said skeleton smirked and waved at you, "hey."

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys left..?" You tilt your head in confusion.

"what? did'ja want us gone or something?" He leans forward, raising a brow.

You stutter a bit, "N-Not at all! I'm actually quite happy you're here."

"really now? bet you a buck you'd have been even more excited if my bro came." Yellow smirked as your face lit up a pinkish color, and you looked away bashfully. He couldn't really help but feel a bit jealous of Green.

"Anyway..er, what exactly are you doing here, though?"

"just out and about, seeing the town. my bro kinda cooped himself up in his room for a bit, so i've just been out on my own for a while. decided to drop in and check out this city since we kinda just beelined for the house on our visit."

"Oh, I see." You hum, "Honestly, I could show you around a bit. I'm supposed to be grocery shopping, though."

"really? geez, how much food do those guys eat?"

"It's a nightmare, let me tell you. Giving you a tour would've been much preferred, seeing as I didn't really get to celebrate my birthda--" you cut yourself off, but Yellow gave you a surprised look.

"your birthday? when was it?"

You flinch, "Well, uhhh..it was kinda..about a month ago." you clear your throat, "But it's not like I expected them to celebrate. Really, the only ones who did were Sans and Papyrus, who cooked me dinner. The rest said they were busy or something and couldn't attend."

Yellow stared at you for about a minute, "really now? geez, kitten." He paused, seemingly thinking something over.

"alright, that's settled." He grabbed your hand, pulling you along while you just stumbled, walking with him in confusion.

"Ehh?"

"no offense to the two of them, cuz i bet they worked pretty hard on the party--"

"A moderately decorated table, a bowl of spaghetti and a plate of hotdogs."

"...'m sure paps worked hard on it. but seriously, you need a better celebration than that." Yellow got out his phone, calling who you assume must be your Masters.

..

..

The six of them were awaiting your arrival in the living room, each just kinda talking while they waited.

Til Sans got a call on his phone.

Picking it up, he clears his throat.

"hello?"

_"sorry sans, but i'll be keeping your maid hostage for the afternoon, if not the whole day."_

Sans nearly choked, "yellow??--wait, what?? but you can't--"

_"thanks, bud. see you later."_

"wai--"

Aaaand he hung up.

Sans' sockets went dark. Ohh, boy, what did you get yourself into?

"SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Blue looks at him.

"yeah, bud, ya suddenly went pretty pale. well, at least, i think you did." Orange sipped honey.

"Y/N's on a date."

Cue gasps and the sound of spitting out coffee and honey.

..

..

You watch Yellow as you both slowed down to just a leisurely walk.

"so, kitty-cat, where do ya wanna start?"

"Oh, right." You clear your throat a bit nervously.

"Right this way, Mr. Yellow." You lead the way. Yellow put his hands in his pockets and followed suite.

"..by the way, hon."

You glance back at him, feeling unusually flustered when he gave you a small smile.

"ya don't have to call me yellow outside of work. just call me g, Y/N."

Ohh. He said your name? Why'd it sound so nice rolling off of his (logically impossible) tongue??

"Er, are you sure?"

He chuckled, "'course."

You look away shyly, before looking back at him and nodding.

"Okay, G."

                                         ------

You had managed to give him a rather nice tour so far.

You'd shown him the hotel you were practically trapped in during the rainstorm, commenting that, if you were actually a guest there, it was probably the best choice in town, if not a bit expensive.

You also showed him multiple shops that  _weren't_ grocery shops. He rather took a liking to the clothing store, which you were pretty sure was owned by a Nurarihyon. It wasn't too surprising, seeing as they usually like to smoke and have similar tastes in clothing to him.

You both had decided to take a closer look inside, the Mamono at the counter greeting you as she blew a puff of smoke out of her pipe, waving to you both.

"Welcome to my shop~"

You bow while G waved to her.

"hey. y'know, your shop caught my attention, hope you feel honored~" he teased, going and leaning on the counter.

"Oh, my. You're one of those famous Skelebros, aren't you?"

You mentally choked. Famous?!

"Er, excuse me, but..they're famous?"

The Nurarihyon chuckled, "Oh, you didn't know? You must be new in the social life scene." She took a puff, blowing it out in your direction. You wave it away as G chuckled.

"yeah, it's old news, though. we've been around for a while, hon." He pets you as you just try to comprehend this new information. Famous??

"anyway, maybe you could show me a few clothes? maybe i could even try some on."

"Why, of course." She comes from behind her counter.

"Follow me." She guided you two a bit deeper into the shop.

You both browsed through the different choices, the Nurarihyon offered you a few headdresses, saying: "A bit of fancy slimewear never hurts anyone."

You had politely declined, unsure if your Masters would allow it.

G gave you a small look, "ya sure? i mean, that's the reason 'm taking you out in the first place.."

"I'm sure. You can go ahead and buy yourself something nice." You smile a bit at him.

"Well, if you're really sure, we can go ahead and get this fine skeleton's measurements." The Hyon went to get measuring tape.

While doing these measurements, it became obvious that she was slightly feeling him up as if he was all muscley.

"Such a nice chest you have, sir." She chuckled.

"you got a pretty nice one, too, darlin." He retorts with a wink, which causes her to giggle and blush.

You mentally groan, rolling your eyes as they playfully flirt with each other.

Well, so much for having a good start.

..

..

For whatever reason, the flirty Nurarihyon scene had a lingering bitter impression on you. You didn't make eye contact with G since you left the store, either looking away at the other shops or watching couples and kids pass by.

Why'd you feel so..so..

"hey, kitten, you okay?"

You jump at the sound of his voice, looking at him, "Uh..Yes! Sorry, I was just in deep thought for a while."

"hmm?" He grinned, "about what?"

You blink, "Ahh...um, how nice the store owner was..?"

"she was pretty nice, huh?"

"..Yeah."

"she was pretty cute, too."

"Sure." You look away again. Dammit, why were you so easily affected by this??

"hey, Y/N." G leans forward, sorta in your sight.

"Yes, sir?"

"are you jeaaalous?"

You squeak, turning to him with a bright magenta blush, "Of course not..!"

"really now?" G chuckled when you lightly smacked him with a hand.

"No, you're just trying to fluster me." You cross your arms.

"doesn't explain why you were looking at her so intensely."

You freeze, "... Can't I feel awkward seeing someone being feeled up?"

"sweetheart, you were still glaring at her even when she was getting me clothes. she wasn't even paying attention to me."

You pause, "....Um. Because! I.." you hiss to yourself as he chuckled smugly. Dammit, he figured you out.

"Y/N, ya don't have to be jealous of a flirty girl. i don't feel anything for those types, i just like playing along since their reactions can get so amusing."

You look back at him, "Well, if you don't like flirts like you, who's your taste?"

G paused, "why do you want to know?" Again with the stupidly sexy smirk.

"Can't I be curious?"

G shrugged, "point taken. but i still won't tell you. not yet."

"Fine." You just continue walking, not noticing that G was looking at you, a bit longingly. Guess he should've been a little more considerate??

Thinking of how to make it up to you, he suddenly picks up the sound of a guitar.

Looking in the direction of the sound, he spots a Gandharva playing her guitar while her presumed husband played bongos next to her.

Seems you noticed, too.

"... wanna go dance?" G looks at you.

You flinch, looking at him, "Eh? I've, uh, never danced with a partner before, though."

"it'd never hurt to try." He gave you a smile, holding his hand out.

You reluctantly take it.

G pulls you to the crowd, the monsters and humans making way for you to get through.

He begins to spin you, and it causes you to stumble a bit, but you spin, before being pulled back to him.

You both did a small dance, somewhat more of a saucy waltz-ish dance, before he pulled away, holding your hand. You spun to the other side, still holding his hand.

Then he spun back to you, and you spun as well, both of you catching each other simultaneously.

You couldn't help but giggle a little. This was actually rather fun.

G's eyelights brighten up at your expression, and he smiles, continuing to dance with you, even lifting you up and doing a small spin before setting you down.

Once the song ended, you both ended up in the delicious pose of you dipping him down. It flustered both of you a bit as the crowd went quiet, but you both fought back the blushes and laughed joyously.

Once you rose up, the crowd of people began to cheer.

Looking at each other, you both grin, before giving a bow.

"see? told you it'd be fun." G glances at you, winking a little.

You chuckle, "Guess I should've taken your word for it."

                                          ------

Now you both were in the Monster Village. It was much cozier than the city, and you liked coming here alone if you could.

"hm, nice little place, huh?"

You nod, "I prefer this over the city, but I don't hate either." You look up at the sky, it was almost sunset.

"i can see why." G looks at the sky, then at you.

"where to now, kitten?"

"Hm.. well--" you paused when you both passed by another clothing shop. This time it was owned by an Arachne, it seemed, but she had put some clothes out for display.

One of those clothes included a beautifully simple dress. It had frills around the top and bottom, but they weren't overdone to the point it was disgustingly feminine. The dress had a lovely dark blue color, while the frills were a lighter sapphire color. There was a rather intricate embroidery on it as well.

G seemed to notice this as well, and looked at you.

"ya want it?"

You jump a bit, momentarily forgetting he was even there.

"Uh..Yes, but I don't think I'd be able to wear it without ruining it.." you look at him.

"hmm?" He rolled his shoulder a bit, before crossing his arms a little, "what makes you think so?"

"Well, Slimes can't really wear actual clothing. Even the  __Nureonagogets the clothes she wears all wet."

"well, it works out for her, doesn't it?" G looks at the sky.

"Eh?"

"i mean, just cuz her clothes got wet, she still has success in what she does with them, y'know?"

You look at him.

"personally, i don't think it'd matter if you got them wet or not." He looks at you with a smile, and, maybe a blush?? the lighting made it a bit hard to tell..

"you'd look pretty in it anyway."

You feel your face warm up a bit, and you look down, ".."

You both walk away from the store, continuing the walk through the village.

"..Thank you."

..

..

After a bit of browsing through the shops and talking to a few friendly passerbys, you and G made it to the top of the hill. It was a bit out in the field outside of the village, near the road where cars passed by on their way to the city.

The layout of the land was a bit confusing at times but it made enough sense for it to work.

Sitting down, looking at the city, G whistled at the view of the city lights turning on progressively.

"guess it's already getting dark, huh? geez." He lifted a leg up, propping his elbow on it as he got out a cigarette and lit it, "d'you often come here, sweetheart?"

You look down at him, before nodding.

"If I have free time once they go to bed, I like to come here and look at the moon and stars."

A car drove by, causing you both to look down at the road.

"..Well, whenever the cars aren't noisy."

G chuckled.

"guess that makes sense." He lays down after taking a few puffs, snuffing out his cigarette once it was small.

Patting the spot next to him, he looks at you, "come lay with me."

You look at him, then decide to sit next to him, propping yourself up with an elbow.

The moon rose up after about 10 minutes.

..then you both saw a shooting star.

..then another. And another.

Your eyes widen a bit as you look at the sky.

"A meteor shower.." you watched as the sky lit up, sparkling like a thousand little diamonds were just shimmering throughout the sky.

"never seen one before?"

"Not in person, no.." you watch them stream across the sky, G chuckling at your awe.

"you look pretty cute right now." He comments.

You blush brightly, looking at him, you then pause a bit.

"Hey..so, why are you doing this, anyway..?"

G blinks, sitting up a bit, "whaddya mean?"

"Well, it's just..you could've just wished me a happy belated birthday and gone on with your day, but you're actually giving me quite the fun time."

G looks at you a bit, before looking away, a small yellow blush appearing on his face.

"well, i mean.. it's not like i don't like you, y'know." He cleared his throat, "i actually like you. ..a lot." He chuckled nervously.

You tilt your head, then look at him as he sits up fully, pulling you up a bit as well.

"you wanted to know my taste in women, right?"

You blush in embarrassment, ".. Admittedly, I am quite curious." That embarrassment turned into flustered feelings when he leaned closer.

"well, i guess i'll give you a small hint." He flushed brighter, and before you could really question it, he kissed your other cheek, parallel to his brother's kiss.

You squeak as he pulls away, looking you in the eyes.

"is that a good enough hint for ya?"

..

..

..

"HE KISSED HER TOO?! HE FUCKIN KISSED HER!!! I SWEAR TO GOD THESE BROTHERS ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATHS OF US!" Black yelled from farther away, kicking a tree then recoiling once he realized that, hey! kicking trees might not be a good idea!

"well, we're way too behind those two. if you excuse me, i'll be celebrating the confirmation of my slight self hatred." Red went and curled up by a tree.

"NO FAIR, WHY DO THEY GET THE GIRLS ALL THE TIME?!" Blue puffed his cheeks out.

"maybe we should've given her gifts earlier.." Orange held up four packages from them to you. Guess they were a little  _too_ secretive.

"DOES THIS MEAN SHE LIKES THEM..?" Papyrus felt sad.

Sans didn't say anything, he just watched you both in silence.

..

..

In another bush, a small figure watches you, growling.

"Her damn Masters screwed me over. I'll be sure to get you back good, maid!" She giggled maliciously.

"I'll get you all back with the best trick I've planned!" She outstretched her wings, flying off into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, seems there's a small cliffhanger.  
> We'll just have to see.
> 
> I actually have multiple headcanons for these guys, mostly involving how they'd react to different events or theme songs that basically describe how they feel about you and shit
> 
> If you guys want a headcanon chapter (not scenarios but just a list of them) lemme know
> 
> Though, if you want scenarios, I'll consider those, too.


	16. Instrument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems you have a hidden passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little thing about Maid-chan!
> 
> I dunno, I liked this as a sorta parallel to Queen's Maid loving singing.  
> But I imagine they share the love for dance.
> 
> Apart from seriously obvious inspiration, I liked the image of a Shoggoth playing ocarina for some reason

Red sighed as he walked down the hall, hands stuffed in his pockets as he kicked a small bone along the carpet.

Damn, he was bored.

No one was doing anything entertaining, and the Boss didn't need him for anything.

He would go to Grillby's, but he's been there too much, it's starting to get bland. But he didn't like Muffet's as well as Grillby's, so that was out, too.

"jeez, what's it take to get a bit of entertainment around here?"

He seriously began considering going to his room and doing... _things,_ when he heard a lovely melody begin to flow out of the living room.

Blinking in confusion, Red peeks in.

Then spots you.

Playing the ocarina.

..

..

You contently play the small instrument while your tentacles clean up the living room for you.

It was a rather slow day, none of your Masters had needed you for anything after breakfast, so you were on your own for a little.

You had finished laundry and dishes, but the day seemed awfully bland today.

Perfect for an ocarina, huh?

Well, it was probably pretty spontaneous of you to play it like this, but hey, it was a good idea in your book.

Until you heard someone gasp a little.

Eyes shooting up at the doorway, you hit a sour note in surprise as you see Red watching you play it.

Quickly hiding it behind your back, you stand straight.

"aw, darlin, why'd you stop?" He pouted.

"Why were you listening to me?" You felt nervous.

"uh, is it illegal? i hear pretty music, i listen to it." Red stepped into the room, you didn't take your eyes off of him.

"Still. This ocarina is very personal to me. I'd rather not have anyone secretly watching me." You sigh.

"maybe you shouldn't play it out in the open like this, then." He retorts.

"..touche." you take the small wind instrument out, running a hand over it, feeling the rims of the holes.

Red took a seat on the couch, and there was a forgiving silence for about three minutes, before he spoke again.

"so, uh, how long have you had that thing?"

You look up at him. He seems nervous.

"I've had it for a long time." You begin to clean again, still holding the ocarina close.

"uh..how much practice did it take to learn it so well?"

"How long do you think?" You glance back at him.

"true, hehe.." Red chuckled awkwardly.

There was another small silence that you were also extremely grateful for, then Red cleared his throat and you regretted not leaving sooner.

"hey, sweetheart. mind if i request that you play me a little tune?"

You sigh, "I'm trying to work now, Master Red."

"ya weren't working when i got here, i think you can spare a minute to just play a small song." Red leaned forward, and, again, you couldn't deny it.

After a few minutes of contemplating your choices, you turn to him.

"Fine."

..

..

Well, things sure escalated more than you expected they would.

Since that one day he'd asked you to perform for him, eventually, he came back and asked for another performance.

You obliged, but mostly to see if that'd satisfy his apparent need for entertainment.

Then it kept happening.

And kept happening.

Until it was kind of a secret thing you both did. Often if you were alone and he was bored, he'd come to you, you'd either go get your ocarina or have it on hand, and you'd play a song or two for him.

Everything seemed fine, in fact. No one questioned where Red had went off to, they mostly seemed to assume he went out somewhere.

And you always kept the ocarina hidden from your other Masters, storing it in the folds of slime that made up your dress.

Surprisingly enough, these meetup songs enabled you and Red to grow a bit closer to each other.

You laughed a lot more at his dumb jokes or weird stories, while he'd applause to your songs and let you talk about your favorite songs that you've learned to play on the little instrument.

Everything seemed fine.

Until Black found out.

..

So you were performing again like simple, until some exaggeratedly offended gasp came from the doorway.

Both of you flinch once you see who the voice belonged to.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY AND I SEE YOU BOTH LAZING AROUND, PLAYING MUSIC??" Black stomped into the room, upset.

"technically, she's the only one playing the instrument." Red laughed nervously as his brother towered over him.

"Is it really that big of a deal, Master?"

Black looks at you incredulously, like it was such a crazy thing to ask.

"OF COURSE IT IS!! YOU SHOULD BE DOING YOUR JOB, NOT FUCKING AROUND WITH MY TRASHBAG OF A BROTHER!"

Red coughed a bit, "'m right here."

"THAT'S THE POINT."

"Well, Master. Technically you're right, but it's not really something I'll get in big trouble for doing. Rather, you'd probably get most of the blame for voicing such a complaint."

Black was probably about to erupt again, until he stopped himself.

Probably true, you'd both get in trouble for different reasons. It wouldn't benefit him, it'd just be a double-edged sword.

"....HMMMM, FINE, THEN! I'LL PASS THIS OFF, BUT ON ONE CONDITION."

You and Red look at the slightly flushing skeleton.

"PLAY ME A SONG AS WELL. THEN I'LL LET IT GO AND PRETEND LIKE THIS ENCOUNTER WAS JUST A BULLSHIT DAYDREAM OR SOME SHIT." Black plops down onto the couch before you could even really argue, so you just sigh and nod.

"As you wish, Master." You get the ocarina out.

Black 'psh'd to his brother, leaning over to whisper, "I BET IT'S NOT EVEN THAT GOOD. YOU HAVE LOW STANDARDS, BRO--"

Then Red shushed him as you began to play a very [lovely tune](https://youtu.be/k-8J4pMkcBU), Black eventually focusing on you as you played.

The way your slime sort of moved with the music, mixed with how calm you looked was enough to get Black enraptured in the performance, while Red was already staring in admiration.

Once you finished, Black stared as Red clapped like usual.

"great song like always, sweetheart."

"WOW...SO THAT'S WHAT SHE WAS HIDING IN THAT OTHER BOX!"

The atmosphere just got a whole lot colder.

You look at Black, "..Box?"

"YEAH, BOX."

Red began to sweat as he looked between you and his brother, signaling in multiple different ways for Black to shut up.

"What box?"

"THE BOX IN YOUR DRAWER, OBVIOUSLY! THERE WERE TWO BOXES, AND THAT MUST BE WHAT WAS IN THE FIRST ONE!" Black didn't seem to realize that he made a stupid mistake he made. When he did, he blinked.

"....OHH." He covered his mouth.

"Aha, so I see that you're also one of the culprits who snuck into my room? I wouldn't be surprised if you basically had the whole house in on it, Red." You were suddenly rather bitter, crossing your arms.

Red groaned, "look, sweetheart, it was a month ago, can't you let it go..?"

"You pryed into my personal stuff, who does that?!"

"WELL, WE CAN'T HELP IT IF YOU KEEP THINGS FROM US!"

"I keep things from you for a reason!!"

"why can't you just fuckin trust us completely for once, huh?"

You got in their smug faces, and they shrink back a bit.

"Because of the fact you bastards do stuff like  **this.** " you back up, and immediately exit the room.

Black was in slight shock since you cursed at them, and was actually getting rather pissed himself, eventually growling and storming out, "SHOULD'VE NEVER FUCKING SET UP AN AGREEMENT WITH THAT BITCH! ARGHHH!"

Red, while being mad himself, started to feel a little guilty.

Guess you didn't really deserve that, huh?

But who could blame him for just wanting to know more about you? He felt things for you, and he wanted you to tell him more about yourself, and he won't deny he'd do the same.

But the way things are going, he doubted he'd get your full fledged trust at this point in time.

Red hoisted himself off of the couch, fixing his pants a bit before looking out of the doorway.

".." he sighed.

"guess the least i could fuckin do is try to apologize..." He grumbled while going off in your direction.

..

..

You silently cleaned the windows upstairs, the ocarina was put back into your box in the drawer.

How did any of them think it was okay to snoop like that?

You would be punished for doing something like that, so it's totally stupid how they think they'd be excused just because they're your bosses and 'need information' about you.

But you couldn't lament on this situation when you heard the man himself clear his throat.

"What is it now, Master Red?" You turn to him, your face much colder and more solemn than usual.

The guilty skeleton looks away from you, his red eyelights looking at everything but you.

"uh, hey, so..y'know the thing we did? uh..if you really want to know..blue, my bro, and sans were also kind of responsible for this mess."

Blue?! Okay, so not only was he manipulative whether he knew it or not, but he--argh! Who knew these people were so insensitive?!

"That's not helping my feelings towards the situation, Master."

"i know, and i didn't fuckin come just to rub it in your face, aight? i'm just putting it out there, that ya don't have to blame orange or paps, they did nothing wrong."

At least he disconfirmed your suspicion that all of them did it.

"and 'm not here to say that what we did was right, either. i mean, i thought you'd expect that me and my bro aren't exactly the best people."

"Definitely."

Red growled a bit at your response, "look, kid, i'm actually trying to apologize, can you maybe fuckin acknowledge that??"

You glare at him. It didn't scare him like before, but it sure as hell made him even more annoyed with this situation.

"I acknowledge your 'apology' fully, but the fact you all did it in the first place isn't something I can forgive easily."

"why are you being so difficult? 'm genuinely trying to be nice but you're just holding this against me like i have no remorse at all!"

You didn't answer.

Red growled, before just looking down and sighing.

"okay, y'know what? fine, okay, i don't care if you don't accept it. the point is, sweetheart, that i'm fucking sorry. you don't need to forgive me, but i am." He looks at you a bit sorrowfully.

Your glare wavers a bit, as he turns to leave.

"i'm going to take a nap before dinner. don't wake me up before then." He waves to you as he exits, sighing.

                                          ------

Red sighed as he sat in his bed, unable to sleep.

Why couldn't he just get over the fact that you probably hated him by now?

He'd apologized and thought that was it, but NOPE. He couldn't sleep because of it.

"i can't even enjoy my damn naps anymore." He grumbled, then flinched when there was a knock at the door.

"... come in."

After a bit, the door opened, to reveal you standing there in the hall.

Red blinked, before chuckling dryly, "what? did'ja come to guilt trip me more? kinda impossible at this point--"

He was surprised when you came over and gave him a small hug.

Blushing a dark red-pink, he looks away, sorta staying in silence

..before hugging you back.

"what's this all of a sudden..?"

You look at him and he flushed more at your gentle gaze. Much better than the glare you gave him earlier today.

"k-kid..?"

You just chuckled at his reaction, "I don't forgive you, but I just wanted to thank you."

Red felt a pang in his soul at the no forgiveness, but tilted his head, "thanks?"

"..Thank you for the apology."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my linking, but it's just really pretty, you guys had to hear it~
> 
> But what's this?? Red's actually developing more traits than just a fuckin ass?? A disgusting perverted ass??
> 
> It's about time, I apologize for the late development. It wasn't as emphasized as now but HERE YA GO!


	17. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going on vacation. Well, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crashes through wall and runs to a spinny chair* ... *jumps into it and casually spins to the camera*  
> ...ey ;)
> 
> ANYWAY NEW CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT

"pack your things, kid, we're going on vacation." Sans tossed a small...small suitcase to you and you just stared at it.

".. What?"

"vacation. y'know, like the beach and stuff." He casually replies.

You stare at him incredulously.

"In the middle of spring, Master?"

"it's been hot enough to be considered summer, recently. 'sides, it's only two months to summer, so why not get a head start?" Sans grins and shrugs as you just gave him a poker face.

"Does that mean Mei will watch the house, if you plan on taking me with you all?"

Sans nods, "she already said she'd be more comfortable here. and we at least need  _someone_ to watch the house while we're gone. besides, it'll just be a day and a half."

"Ahh." You nod. Spontaneous, but it was admittedly hot enough for it to be alright enough for swimming. Besides, the oceanic Mamono kept the ocean relatively clean so you doubted it'd be much trouble.

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready." You nod as Sans gave you a thumbs up.

"By the way, Master."

"yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"to our beach house." Sans put his hands in his pockets and you nearly choked a little.

"Wait what."

                                        ------

Well, this was certainly a turn. You didn't think they'd have a beach house.

But then again, maybe it wasn't  _too_ far-fetched, they had a huge mansion, so it wasn't totally implausible.

Anyway, here you were, riding to the house in two separate cars again. And, like last time, Black didn't let you ride with him. Typical, you suppose.

Once you were there, all of you got out of the cars, and you looked at the house. It was like one of those modern houses you see that celebrities probably live in, except on the beach and not in the city.

The aesthetic was very pleasing to the eye, to say the least.

You jumped when you heard Blue and Papyrus cheering loudly, looking over to see them running up to the house excitedly, their brothers following behind them.

Black shoved the car keys into your hands, and you look at him a bit.

"ALRIGHT, SLAVE, LISTEN UP. I EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO RELAX ON THIS VACATION, SO DON'T GO OFF BEING SASSY AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU DO THAT I COULD GIVE LESS OF A SHIT ABOUT."

He flicks his hand at you, turning away, "NOW THEN, GET OUR LUGGAGE AND BRING IT IN." He waved once as he walked off into the house.

You watch him go, sighing, but you do as you were told, opening both of the car's trunks and getting their stuff out.

"so, sweetheart, ya gonna join us in the water?" Red came up to you, causing you to jump.

He noticed, and backed away a little, "uh, sorry. didn't mean to scare ya."

"No, no, it's fine. I just thought you went inside with them."

Red scoffs a bit, looking away, "nah, dude. i would rather stay out here whenever the two of those idiots get excited like this."

Idiots? Assuming he means Blue and Papyrus, you give him a look.

"Ah. Honestly though, Master, can't you give them a break? They're easily excitable people." You close the trunks, beginning the walk inside.

Red chuckled as he follows you, hands in his pocket, "nah, they act too much like little kids for me."

Don't they all kind of act like children every now and then??

"anyway, back to the subject, you swimming or what?" Red looks at you, sounding slightly more annoyed than last time he asked.

"I don't think I will." You open the door.

"DON'T THINK YOU'LL WHAT, Y/N?" Papyrus looks at you from the kitchen, presumably making spaghetti for lunch. At least by this point it was getting progressively more edible.

"Swim. I doubt I'm going to swim."

Blue gasped, "WHY NOT?"

"I'm Slime, Master Blue. Too much water will dilute me, and I don't even know what salt water would do to me."

"AW.. I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD GET TO SEE ME IN MY SWIM TRUNKS!" Blue whines.

You blink.

"Pardon my asking, but how do you all even swim..?" You tilt your head.

Sans chuckled, "oh, we use floaties to help us keep afloat. it's not like we'd miss out on swimming just for our bodies, y'know." He winks and you just roll your eyes and smile.

"Alright, then. Well, I might not swim, but I'll join you all on the beach."

Papyrus and Blue cheered, while Sans and Orange just nod. The other two didn't really seem to give a crud.

"do you have a swimsuit, Y/N?" Orange looks at you.

You shake your head, "Not really. I can't wear them."

"oh, yeah. weird, i thought it'd work. it's water resistant, sort of."

"Well, I could probably try to reform my slime to make one--"

Red instantly got up to you, "do it. please."

Blue and Papyrus also came up to you, eyesockets sparkling.

"YES, PLEASE!"

"C'MON!!"

You blink, looking at the others.

They didn't seem opposed to it, either. Sighing a bit, you bow slightly, "Of course."

You then suck in your 'dress', your body turning the same shades, and to them, you looked naked. Technically, you were for a few seconds.

Sparing yourself anymore embarrassment, you change your form to look a bit more like a regular girl wearing a swimsuit, and for once it actually looks like you have legs.

The swimsuit didn't look too different from your dress, but it was still kinda cute, you suppose.

Red kinda drooled over you a bit, "ohhh, doll, you have to fuckin do that more often.."

Blue glares at Red while you just gave him a blank stare.

"RED! HOW INAPPROPRIATE!"

Black scoffs, "OF COURSE _YOU_  ENJOYED IT, BROTHER."

"before ya'll go off calling me a perv, need i remind you of the fact you watched her change, too?"

Red smirked in victory as they all blushed their respective colors. You sigh and shake your head in annoyance.

Oh dear, this'll be fun.

                                              ------

You were currently watching your Masters mess around on the beach.

Sans and Black were relaxing on beach towels on the sand, Sans was fast asleep somehow.

Black had a bottle of tanning oil that you had no idea why he even needed it, and Sans was just resting his sockets.

Looking at Red and Orange, they were talking at the shore of the ocean. They seemed alright, then Red suddenly shouted in pain and shot up. A crab clawed itself to his foot.

Orange laughed while Red slammed the crab back onto the sand. It snapped its claws at him viciously before shuffling back into the water.

Snickering a bit to yourself, you look to the ocean to see Papyrus and Blue playing and splashing in the water, laughing and cheering as they got each other wet.

Humming, you smile, but, seeing as no one really needs you right now, you head over to a group of rocks near the water, sitting down and relaxing on them. You watch the waves roll across the ocean surface and crash against the rocks.

While it would kill you if you were exposed to too much of it, you found water beautiful to look at if it wasn't polluted, etc.

But you were taken out of your thoughts when you noticed bubbles beginning to come from the water.

Blinking, you stare at it, then yelp when something comes out, scrambling to the dryer part of the rock, as whatever came out had caused a splash.

A Scylla rose from the water, laughing as she propped her crossed arms and two tentacles onto the edge of the rock.

"Did I scare you? Sorry, I just wanted to catch a whiff of the surface, is all~"

You stare at her, blinking, before sighing, "I see. I do wish you would have been more discreet about it."

"Ah, sorry. Didn't realize you were a slime until I got above water." She chuckled, holding out a tentacle.

"Anyway, the name's Chloe. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

You look at her tentacle, before extending one of your own and shaking hers. This made her grin.

"Y/N. Nice to meet you as well." You gave her a small smile back.

..

..

"So, you have six Masters? Unusual for a Shoggoth, but I guess it'd work out. You seem to be the least selfish one I've seen." Chloe has now joined you atop the rock, her tentacles swishing like she was kicking her feet.

"Yes, it works out fine. They're Monsters, so I can't exactly get all the desired nutrients, but I can do just fine with what I'm provided." You nod.

"Really now? Well, good for you, pal!" She pats you on the back, causing you to kinda squeak and shudder, but you just nod in response.

"Yes, yes.. Anyway. Are you married or wild?" You look at her, clearing your throat.

Chloe hums, waving a tentacle, "Ehh, married. My husband prefers to stay indoors though, so I leave him at Ryugujo while I go out for some fun."

"You sound very lively." You comment.

She grins, chuckling, "Yeh, pretty much!"

You both continued your talk until you heard Black shouting for you.

Sighing, you stood, "Well, I suppose that's my cue to leave."

"Haha! No problem, my companions are probably wondering where I am, too." Chloe slides back into the water, looking back at you.

"See you later, maid!" She dives under the water.

You wave, before going back to the main beach, preparing yourself mentally to deal with the pain that was Black.

..

"SLAVE! FINALLY, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Black growls at you. You just bow, giving him a slightly annoyed stare.

"Apologies, Master Black. You were all occupied so I decided I'd occupy myself as well."

"WELL, THEN, I GUESS YOU'RE IN NEED OF WORK IF YOU FELT THE NEED TO LAZE AROUND." He laid on his chest (since he has no stomach), "NOW, THEN. PUT MY TANNING OIL ON  FOR ME."

You sigh a little, kneeling down and opening the bottle, pouring some into your hands.

Instantly, the moment it touched you, you felt your slime jump and tingle in disgust. While you were a Slime, and Slimes don't mind liquids, anything like lotion, oil, or sunscreen felt  _terrible_ to you.

Something about the 'liquid-but-not-quite' feeling made you cringe, which was ironic, considering that semen, the main diet of most Slimes, wasn't quite liquid either, but was somewhat sticky and thick.

Before you could even put a hand on him, he cleared his throat.

"AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, GO AHEAD AND GIVE ME A MASSAGE."

You blink, before just nodding again, placing your hands on his spine, causing him to shudder.

"As you wish, Master."

                                            ------

"Hello, Master Sans." You go over to Sans, who was in the beach house.

He was drinking some ketchup while watching TV.

"heya." He replied without looking away from the screen. Expected, but not appreciated. Maybe you just felt picky today, then.

"Why aren't you outside with the others?" You tilt your head in curiosity.

Sans pats the seat next to him, so you sit next to him.

"ehh, i was getting too hot. surprise, yes, skeletons somehow can build up body heat." He chuckled, drinking more ketchup. You will never know how he could drink it straight like that.

Clearing your throat, you shrug, "I suppose it's possible. If Ghosts can theoretically have sex and necrophilia is common for Mamono nowadays."

Sans choked a bit, and you pat him on the back a little as he looks at you.

"uhhhh, what?"

"Nothing." You wave your hand dismissively.

After a few minutes of silence, you speak up again.

"So, Master, how long have you had this beach house?"

Sans looks at you, smiling a bit, "oh, this place? well, me and pap's dad owned it originally. though, when he moved out, he gave custody of it over to us."

You raise a brow, "I didn't know you had a father, Master."

Sans shrugs, "we all do, really. except green and yellow."

"They don't? Why not?"

Sans paused, before looking back at the TV again, "personal reasons. sorry."

You felt your soul drop a bit in disappointment, but you let it go.

It would be hypocritical of you to try to learn more about them like your Masters "learned" about you. Besides, you loved those two, and you didn't want your curiosity to be the downfall of your relationship with them.

"That's fine."

                                             ------

Papyrus was currently making a sandcastle, humming some cute song to himself as he did so.

Smiling, you watch him from the porch, admiring his craftsmanship. Honestly, if he was ever going to get a job, you think he'd be a great architect.

Papyrus eventually noticed you and waved you over.

Blinking and snapping out of the momentary trance you were in, you make your way down the steps and to him, "Hello, Master."

"HI, Y/N! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME DECORATE MY SANDCASTLE?" He gave you a bright smile and you smile a bit yourself.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"JUST DO WHATEVER YOU THINK WOULD LOOK GOOD!" He reached behind himself, pulling a bag of stuff in front of him.

"I GATHERED A TON OF SHELLS AND CORAL WE COULD USE! I EVEN FOUND A FEW PEARLS AND SOME KELP!"

You grin, "You were just prepared for this, yes?"

Papyrus giggled a bit, blushing lightly, "MAYBE.."

You chuckle, "Well, then, let's get started."

Papyrus nods in agreement, pouring the multiple ensemble choices out onto the sand.

You both work on the castle exterior, lining the door and walls with pearls and shells, while using coral for the windows and tower decor.

Papyrus made a dandy little flag out of some small twigs and the kelp. You had no idea how he could, but it was cool anyway.

Afterwards, you both stood up and looked at your creation.

It wasn't the best sandcastle, but it looked pretty darn good.

Papyrus squealed, clapping excitedly, "OOH! YOU DID SUCH A GOOD JOB Y/N!"

You chuckled, "Need I remind you that you did most of it, though? I just decorated it. If you didn't build it so well, it wouldn't have looked as good."

"I'M... HONESTLY NOT SURE WHAT TO SAY BUT THANKS!" He giggled as you pet him on the head.

Then the ocean had to ruin it by washing it away.

Both of you stared at the squishy pile of a castle and then look at each other.

"..AWW, THAT TOOK ME 20 MINUTES TO MAKE.." Papyrus sighed in sorrow.

You put your hand on his shoulder, and he looks at you.

"Don't worry, Master. It was beautiful while it lasted. Besides, you could use this as motivation to build something even better."

He paused, "HM...I SUPPOSE YOU'RE RIGHT." Then he nodded, eyesockets sparkling as he held his fists up to his chest excitedly.

"YEAH! I'LL MAKE AN EVEN BETTER CASTLE NEXT TIME!"

"There you go, nice thinking, Master." You chuckled as he celebrated his newfound motivation.

                                            ------

"yo, doll. why don't you come join me in the water?" Red was probably trying to be smooth again..

Buuuut..

"Are you basically inviting me to commit suicide?"

Red's face contorted into embarrassment and apology as he fumbled to sit up on his floaty raft, nearly forgetting it was a raft and nearly falling into the water. At least he had his life jacket on.

"n-no! i meant, uhh.. y'know, um.." he cursed under his breath as you just smile a bit.

"I know what you meant, Master. The way you put it just sounded a bit malicious."

Red blinked, realizing you may or may not have been teasing him, instantly pouts at you.

"oh, yeah, hahaha. you're a bit of an asshole, too."

You snicker, "It's not my fault you all influence me."

"bullshit."

Rolling your eyes, you approach, getting on a rock as opposed to the water.

"Anyway. Are you having fun?"

Red cautiously lays back down onto the raft, putting his arms under his head, he shrugs, "ehh. it's alright, i guess. i needed a day of relaxing."

Literally almost everything he did involved relaxing.

If anything, you really needed one day to yourself.

"I see." You nod.

..

"So, Master Red."

"yeah?"

"..Why do you all like certain foods or condiments so much?"

Red blinks, then chuckles, sitting up a little bit, "well, i mean, i can't exactly speak for everyone, but i really love the pure taste of mustard.. it's tangy and slightly sour but i fucking love it! the way it feels on your tongue, too.." he licked his teeth, "man, i love mustard."

You blink, then began to laugh a little, causing him to blink in confusion.

"Y/N?"

"Sorry, but.. You were really cute when you were talking about it. You looked cutely happy."

That comment almost made him fall into the water.

                                          ------

You then head to Orange, who was sitting on the patio table, looking at the ocean.

You set down a cup of iced honey tea, and he looked at you.

"Here's your drink, Master."

"oh, thank you." He took it, sipping a little from it, before continuing to look out to sea.

You look in the same direction.

"It's very pretty."

"sure is." He pulls out a chair for you.

You look at it, before sitting down beside him.

"..You know, despite water being both dangerous and nutritious for me, I really love the ocean view." You take a deep breath, sighing in content.

Orange nods, "yeah, pretty good view. 's a shame we barely come out here, though." He leaned back, sipping at his drink.

After a bit, he looked at you, and you were just watching the waves roll across the water's surface. He was pretty sure your eyes were sparkling just a little bit as you watched them crash against the rocks.

Suddenly he flushed as he realized how good of a setup this was.

Just you and him, alone in a pretty spot, nothing to really interrupt.

And it was nearing the end of the evening, too. If you stayed out here just a little longer, the sunset would come and shine on the water, making his confession even better.

Gulping, he set his drink down a little noisily, causing you to look at him.

Blushing, he looks at you.

"uh..Y/N."

But suddenly he was interrupted as his brother called to you from the other side of the house.

Both of you flinch, looking back, then looking at each other.

You both awkwardly laugh, before you stand, clearing your throat.

"Er, I'm sorry, Master Orange. But Master Blue needs me. Could it possibly wait until later..?"

He felt his soul pang in disappointment.

Shaking his head, he chuckled, "nah, it's fine. you go ahead and get to my bro."

You tilt your head, but nod a bit reluctantly, bowing and leaving to go see Blue.

                                          ------

Blue was waiting for you at the shore, the others were probably inside or something.

Looking at him, you bow.

"You called, Master Blue?"

Blue blushed bright blue, smiling as his eyelights turned into hearts.

"UH, YES! I DID, INDEED!"

You raise a brow, "Uh-huh.." you clear your throat, "What did you need, exactly?"

He flinches, "OH! YES, UH, I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

" .. What?"

"DO YOU.. LIKE SOMEONE?"

You jump, blushing lightly, you look at him, "Err...what?"

"YEAH! DO YOU..??"

Why?? Was he asking?? This??

"Ummm, I suppose I do..?" You look away awkwardly, looking back at him again, "Why do you want to know?"

"UHH, WELL..I, UH..NO REAL REASON! I'M JUST CURIOUS ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE!" He then flinched, turning a bit pale and his eyelights went back to little dots.

"..." You cross your arms, "Excuse me?"

Did he literally ask you out here just to ask that?!

"WAIT!! NOT IN THE BAD WAY! UMMMM!!"

"I'm not sure what other way that could be taken."

"UHH, OKAY! FORGET THAT! I GUESS I DON'T REALLY NEED TO KNOW, NEVERMIND!"

"Okay, good."

..

..

"...UM, Y/N."

"What?"

"...UH...YOU DON'T HATE ME, RIGHT?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I'm not doing so well after being asked that."

"PLEASE DON'T! I'M SO SORRY!" He whined.

You look at him, sighing.

"I don't, Master. I'd never hate you." Maybe dislike his choices but you wouldn't ever hate him.

Blue sighs in relief.

..

"You won't get my special tacos for dinner tonight though."

"WHAAAAT?!"

                                         ------

"Master Black, get back here!"

You were currently on the chase for the temperamental skeleton, who had raged off after you rejected his 'amazing assistance' for making dinner.

To be fair, perhaps you were partially responsible for his recent attitude, you've been pretty aggressive to him since the day he stormed out and Red apologized.

Neither Blue nor Black had even brought the room incident up, and so far only Red and Sans have apologized (even if Sans' apology came from a fever), so despite you possibly being responsible for it, you felt your attitude was rather justified.

You were a bit defensive when it comes to personal stuff, really.

But recently, you've been trying to push past it and forget it, because, let's be honest, neither Blue nor Black would apologize unless they were pushed to, they were both stubborn despite them being almost polar opposites.

But it still nubbed you in the back of your mind, so it was a bit difficult to just push it aside.

"HELL NO! YOU'VE BEEN A BITCH TO ME FOR A WHILE SINCE THAT STUPID INCIDENT WITH THE OCARINA!"

You groan, "Master, that was five weeks ago! I thought you'd be mature enough to let it go!"

This comment caused a flock of bones to shoot at you. You just dodged them, "Master, please, I'm sorry?? Just don't run off! Your brother will be worried!"

"PAH! WHO CARES! HE'S JUST A FUCKING TRASHBAG, I DON'T NEED HIS CONCERN!" Black shot more at you, you caught one and snapped it in half.

You growl lightly, "Jeez..he really does care about you, you know!"

"I COULD GIVE LESS OF A FUCK! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

You pause, taking a few breaths, watching Black run towards the water.

Looking at the house, your other Masters followed behind a few minutes later.

"Master Black! Come on, this isn't funny, you know!"

"GO AWAY!"

You look at the sea, it wasn't very active, but he was running straight for it. He didn't have his life gear on, either..

Speeding up, you look back.

Red was shouting something at Black, but you couldn't really hear due to the water.

Sans and Orange were both following him, while Blue and Papyrus watched from behind a few trees.

The next thing you knew, Black tripped and fell in.

"..!!" Your eyes widen as both Papyrus and Blue scream.

" **bro!!** " Red ran to the water, but you held him back.

Black came up to the surface, coughing as he held onto a rock, providing you all a moment of relief as he managed to keep himself up.

"D-DAMMIT!! FUCK!!"

All your Masters join you at the shore, all of you frantically climbing across the rocks, attempting to get to him.

"Hang on, Master! We're here!"

Black coughed as the water splashed him, trying to look at you all, but the water stung his eyesockets.

Before you and Papyrus could reach and pull him up, he was swept away by the current, being pulled under and Red cursed, panicking.

You hiss under your breath.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" Blue was on the verge of tears.

"i dunno..! can we lift him out with magic?" Orange looks at Sans, who shrugs, unsure.

You look at them, then narrow your eyes, before sliding in, causing all of your Masters to scream and reach for you, as well.

..

Black felt all of the oxygen slowly leaving his body, as he kept trying to swim, but kept getting swept away by a current underwater.

_'I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT..'_

_'AM..AM I GONNA DIE?'_

Black felt his eyesockets closing as he drifted down. Guess this was it.

He was over..

He should've fucking listened, look at him now.

Black felt cold, his soul beginning to float out of his ribs and be broken apart by the water.

The coldest way to die. And it was his fault he was in the first place.

..

..

_"Master!"_

Black had seen a few flashes of light, before seeing a brief flash of you. His vision blacked out afterwards, as he felt a rush of oxygen, but the rushing sensation of being launched up.

As soon as he knew it, he was coughing up water on the surface, while his brother was calling to him, the others gathering around in worry.

".....rus. papyrus! paps! are you okay?!" Red looks at him, and Black sat up, rubbing his head.

"DO I FUCKIN LOOK LIKE I AM?"

But he was hugged by his brother, so Black didn't really get time to complain.

Red sighed shakily in relief, "thank fucking god you're okay.."

Blue and Papyrus also hugged him, and Black was a bit overwhelmed.

"EDGE, YOU'RE OKAY!!"

"THANK GOODNESS!"

He blushed lightly at all this affection.

"H-HEY! STOP HUGGING ME..! I'M FINE..!"

But Sans and Orange stared at the water.

"but..Y/N's still not back." Orange slowly said.

This got the others to look at them.

"WHAT.. WHAT ABOUT HER?" Black was confused.

"Y/N dove down to save you, black." Sans looks at him, "you should be thankful."

Black gulped as he looked at the ocean, before looking away, not saying a word.

"DID..YOU DON'T THINK SHE.." Papyrus began to tear up. Blue's face contorted as he realized what Papyrus meant.

Orange didn't say a word, as Red looks at them, his gaze settled on the sand.

"...c'mon. nothing we can do about it.." Sans began to walk back to the house.

"WHAT?! SANS, WHAT IF SHE'S STILL--"

"paps, 'm not saying she's alive or dead. but we can't stand here all night just to see." Sans looks at his brother, who was upset.

"I.... OKAY.." Papyrus followed him, reluctantly.

Blue sighed and trudged back to the house, while Orange helped Red carry Black back.

Black stared at the ocean, and felt his throat tighten slightly, but he didn't cry, only looking forward, not speaking.

..

..

You blink as you slowly float to the surface in a bubble.

By some unholy lucky miracle, you had narrowly survived being diluted totally, as Chloe happened to be nearby during the time Black had drowned.

As luck would have it, she also had a Sea Bishop with her.

The Bishop granted Black temporary oxygen, after quickly sealing you in a bubble before the water completely broke your body down.

Chloe pushed Black up with her tentacles, before sending you upwards as well, albeit a bit slower. She didn't want to pop the bubble.

You were grateful for meeting her.

So now, here you were, in a bubble.

Floating onto the ground, it popped and you came out in a slimy and messy pile of a girl.

Reforming most of yourself, you managed to get into your appropriate form and look less like a Bubble Slime.

Though, uh

you were much smaller than before.

The salt must've taken the fresh nutrients from you. So you were as small as a Goblin by now.

"Oh, what a bother.." you sigh, even your voice was more childlike.

Turning to the beach, you shrug, "But I guess it can't be helped. I'll have to regain nutrients back at the regular house." You begin to make your way to the house, the ocean behind you illuminated by the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why she was able to survive, plot armor.
> 
> The section where she's with Blue was kinda rushed so if it's bad, I apologize
> 
> Do you guys want that headcanon chapter after the first half is done? Just asking. I dunno if you want a Q&A, too, but, ye..
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, happy Cinco de Mayo! :D


	18. Small but Capable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were very small, to the point you'd be classified as a loli, basically.
> 
> That didn't mean you couldn't serve them, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol slime! She's about the size of Suu if she doesn't drink water, so..
> 
> Yeah, small

You knocked on the door to the beach house, and a sad looking Blue answered.

"HELLO..?"

"Sorry for the scare, I'm back."

Blue instantly brightened up at your voice, and hugged you at one glimpse of your slime.

"Y/N! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He blinked as he realized you only came up to his height.

"AND YOU'RE SHORT! AND LOOK LIKE A LITTLE KID..?" He pulls away, looking at you, confused.

"I'll explain later. Please let me in."

Blue flinches, and nods, letting you back inside.

"THE OTHERS ARE IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH MEI, I THINK THEY STILL THINK YOU'RE DEAD."

No, really?

"Ahh, I see. I guess I'll just have to surprise them, then." You nod.

Blue squealed, "YOU SOUND SO CUTE NOW!!" He giggled as you stared at him blankly.

"bro, what's with all the commo..tion?" Orange came out, only for his gaze to fall onto you.

"Y/N?" His expression brightened up.

"Nice to see you again, Master."

Then you were tackled in a hug by whom you assumed was Papyrus. Followed by Red, of all people.

"Y/N!! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"jeez, kid! please don't ever do that again, but then again, you saved my bro, but still! i mean, fuck, doll!"

Orange was flabbergasted, but he seemed happy, leaning down to give you a pat on the head in the midst of your cuddle attack.

"'m happy to see you're alright, Y/N."

After a few minutes of excitement, Sans came out, looking at you.

"Y/N? you're okay?"

You nod, releasing yourself from Red and Papyrus' grip.

"I am. The salt only took my nutrients out, but I'm alright. Just..small." you cross your arms, "Though, I do recall you never actually sending someone to check. Nor waiting a bit to see for yourself if I was actually okay."

He flinched, chuckling nervously, "ohh, uh, well.." he cleared his throat, "in my defense, i wasn't thinking much when that happened."

"Okay, fine." You just drop it.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE SUDDENLY GATHERED IN HERE FOR?!" Black strode out of the living room, stopping when he saw you were okay.

You look at him, "Master Black." You go up to him, "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Black sputtered a bit, but he cleared his throat, "I'M FINE, OF COURSE! IT WAS NOT MUCH TROUBLE RECOVERING, PARTICULARLY FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME!" He made a proud face, posing as literally everyone gave him a small look.

"MORE IMPORTANTLY, I FEEL OBLIGATED TO SEE IF YOU'RE OKAY!"

You rose a brow, but smiled, "Were you worried about me, too?"

He instantly lit up a bright red, "WHAT?! N-NO!! I JUST..I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SERVE US NOW THAT YOU'RE SMALL LIKE THIS!" Black cleared his throat as you chuckle.

"I'll be fine, Master. But I think we should get some sleep. We're going back tomorrow morning, right?" You look at Sans, who nods.

"AH, YES, OF COURSE." Black nodded, of course having to get the last word.

                                        ------

Back at the house, you were all greeted by Mei, who blinked in confusion when she saw you were presumably not present.

"Where's Y/N?"

You clear your throat, which confused her more, until she looks down to see you waving at her.

"Oh! Miss Y/N, you're so tiny.." she kneeled to your eye level.

"What happened?"

Everyone looks at each other uncomfortably until you spoke up.

"I fell in the water and the salt diluted me to this state." You fibbed about Black drowning. You didn't want to worry anyone else.

She blinked, then chuckles and pets you, "Clumsy Y/N. I guess the sand must've chunked up under your Slime and you tripped on it, huh?"

You gave her a look of annoyance, "Sure. Please stop petting me."

Mei giggles, "Okay, sorry. Anyway, I'll let you guys in now." She moved to let you all back inside.

\--

Black's POV~

FINALLY, I THOUGHT THEY'D BE TALKING FOR HOURS. GEEZ.

ANYWAY, ONCE MEI WAS BACK OUTSIDE, Y/N TURNED TO US ALL.

"Allow me to take your bags back to your rooms, Masters." SHE OFFERED.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T NEED US TO CARRY THEM?" BLUE'S ANNOYING VOICE SPOKE UP.

"Master Blue, I'm fine, but we're not on vacation anymore, so it's back to work for me." APPARENTLY SHE WON'T ACCEPT HIS FAVOR. HAH, I DON'T BLAME HER.

THEY ALL HAND HER THEIR STUFF AFTER A BIT OF RELUCTANCE, AND SHE HANGS THEM ON THOSE WEIRD TENTACLES OF HERS.

AFTERWARDS, SHE LOOKS AT ME--WAIT, WHAT.

"I'll take yours now, Master Black."

I FLINCH, LOOKING AT THE OTHERS, BUT THEY WERE ALREADY MAKING THEIR WAY TO THE DINING ROOM, SOMETIMES GLANCING AT HER WORRIEDLY.

"UHHH, WELL, YOU SEE.. I-I FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE CARRYING IT MYSELF." YEAH! BESIDES, SHE ALREADY HAD A HEAVY LOAD! WHY NOT TAKE A BIT OF PRESSURE OFF OF HER TINY BODY?

SHE ROSE AN EYEBROW AT ME. WHAT? ISN'T SHE GRATEFUL? GEEZ!

"Are you sure?"

"YES. JUST GO." I SIGH, WALKING PAST HER. DAMMIT, I'M TRYING TO HELP HER IN HER WEAK STATE, SHE SHOULD BE OVERWHELMINGLY GRATEFUL TO ME!! STUPID MAID..

\--

Second Person POV~

You blink as you watch Black storm off in annoyance. What was that about?

It wasn't a big deal but it was just..weird that he wouldn't immediately push more chores on you the moment everyone was back inside.

Well, whatever, everyone was still kinda messed up from that event last night. While you certainly wouldn't be forgiving Sans for a bit, you understood why everyone was on edge and a little reluctant.

Or maybe they just thought just because you were smaller meant that you were more vulnerable. You don't know.

Shrugging, you just go and carry the rest of their bags to their rooms, and unpack them. After that, you go ahead and head to the kitchen...

Only to find everyone else already in there.

".. Masters?"

They all flinch and look at you.

"OH, YOU'RE ALREADY DONE, Y/N?" Papyrus laughed exaggeratedly nervously.

"Yes. But why are you all--"

"uhhhh, we thought we'd.. uhh.." Orange looks at Red.

Red jumps, "uh, we thought today we'd, uh, just eat something small! right, guys?"

Everyone else nods, giving out different forms of "yes" or "definitely."

You gave them a blank face. Perhaps they were really being nice to you, or they just thought you were, again, too small to even cook for them.

You sigh, "Everyone, I don't mean to be rude, but can you please get out so I can cook something other than ramen noodles and bologna sandwiches for you?"

\--

Black's POV~

WHAT?! AGAIN?! DAMMIT, CAN'T SHE JUST ACCEPT OUR HELP FOR ONCE?

"BUT MISS Y/N--"

OH GOD, BLUE, DON'T START WHINING, PLEASE.

"Masters, I am your maid, and it is my duty to serve you all. Regardless of whether I'm tiny as a Dwarf or as tall as an Ogre, I'm perfectly capable of serving you all regardless of my size."

"but, kid--"

"Please. Don't try to strip me of my job."

THE IDIOTS ALL REMAIN SILENT. FOOLS SHOULD'VE KNOWN TO DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE, IT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING AND I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN BARELY BEING NOTICED!

HAHA! THEY'RE ALL STREAMING OUT LIKE A BUNCH OF DISAPPOINTED CHILDREN. THESE GUYS..

BUT THEN I WAS THE ONLY ONE LEFT--... SHIT.

Y/N LOOKS AT ME WITH THAT  ~~ADORABLE~~ ANNOYINGLY BLANK FACE AGAIN.

"That does include you, Master Black."

"WHAT?! NO, I'LL STAY IN HERE IF I WANT TO!!" SHE CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

SHE SIGHS...

WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS SEEM SO ANNOYED WHEN SIGHING??

"I won't deal with you, since you're admittedly more difficult to handle--" "WHAT??" "--but if you stay in here, I request that you do not interfere with my cooking."

I FEEL MY FACE HEAT UP IN ANGER. OF COURSE I'M ANGRY!!

SHE'S NOT EVEN GRATEFUL FOR MY SUPERVISION, IF ANYTHING, SHE'S TREATING ME LIKE A NUISANCE!!

"FINE! WHATEVER, JUST GODDAMN COOK OR SOMETHING." I POSITION MYSELF IN THE CORNER OF THE KITCHEN. PERFECT SPOT TO JUST WATCH HER..SEE IF SHE SLIPS UP.

SHE WAS GOOD SO FAR, JUST GETTING FOOD FROM THE FRIDGE. THEN SHE HAD TO GET A POT--

"OHHH NO YOU DON'T, I'M GETTING THAT FOR YOU." I INSTANTLY MAKE MY WAY OVER, AND SHE SIGHS. DAMMIT, LET ME HELP YOU!

"Master Black, I'm fine--"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME DO IT FOR YOU!"

SHE THOUGHT FOR A SECOND, BUT I JUST TOOK IT AND WENT TO THE SINK, "YOU'RE MAKING SOUP, RIGHT??"

SHE JUMPED,  ~~CUTELY~~ LOOKING AT ME IN SLIGHT SURPRISE.

"Uh..Yes, I am."

I JUST SMILE AT HER SUBMISSION. FINALLY! I FILL THE POT UP ADEQUATELY, THEN SET IT ON THE STOVE AND TURNED IT ON.

"THERE! SEE?? ACCEPTING HELP IS  _EASY_."

SHE LOOKS AT ME.

"I suppose I couldn't have lifted it very easily..Thank you, Master." SHE SMILED--OH GOD, STOP BEING FUCKING ADORABLE ALREADY!!

WAIT, WHAT?! UHM, UHH--SHUT UP! I DIDN'T SAY CUTE! WHY AM I ACTING LIKE SOMEONE'S ACTUALLY LISTENING TO MY INNER RAMBLING?!

"..Master?"

"UHH--NO PROBLEM! IT WAS BARELY A CHORE FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME!!" I POSED PROUDLY. HAHA! CAN'T LAUGH AT ME NOW, CAN YOU, MAID??

SHE ROSE A BROW--WHAT? DON'T JUDGE ME--AND JUST SMILED.

"Yes, of course." SHE GOES OVER TO THE STOVE, THEN PAUSES.

"Master Black?"

"WHAT?"

"Do you know where Master Blue keeps his stepstool?"

WHY..?

"OVER THERE." I DIRECT HER TO THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE SINK. WHY DOES SHE NEED IT, EXACTLY?

SHE GOES AND GETS IT, PLACING IT OVER BY THE COUNTER, AND BEGINS CUTTING VEGETABLES?

"WELL, I COULD'VE DONE THAT FOR YOU, YOU KNOW!"

"No need."

TOO BLUNT! I GROWLED, "FINE, BE THAT WAY. I'LL JUST RETURN TO MY CORNER!"

"Alright."

\--

Second Person POV~

Since lunch, Black had followed you almost everywhere. It was pretty annoying, but you guess you couldn't really judge him for worrying.

He had been surprisingly helpful, too. Doing laundry, helping you vacuum, washing dishes, etc.

Although his lectures could be pretty annoying, you eventually stopped trying to stop him from helping.

Though, he was busy with the others at the moment, so you took out the trash while you had one moment to yourself.

Throwing the trash into the dumpster, you sigh, turning back.

"Finally I could actually do my job.. I'm pretty sure that liberty will fade once I go back inside--"

But suddenly, you were captured and scooped into a net!

"--wha?!" You look around frantically. Before you could seep out of it, you were thrown into a metal box as it was closed and sealed.

You heard three evil laughs around you and nervously look up, but one of the voices..

"?!"

It..

It was that little Devil!

And she wasn't alone this time..

"What are you doing here?!" You shouted from in the small box.

"I'm here to get your Masters back, Maid!" She cackled.

"Ever since that one day I played that prank on you, I've wanted to get back on those little tattletales!"

"You held a grudge over a prank??"

She lightly kicked the box, "Shut up! It was going so well until they interfered! But I'll get them back with the best prank yet! You just wait!"

She began speaking to someone else, "You! Take this box far away! Don't want her escaping and coming in, do we?"

You heard a 'yes!' and suddenly felt the box being picked up. You try calling to your Masters, but it was too late, unbeknownst to you, you were in the sky, an Arch Imp was carrying you away.

You growl, trying to escape, but she shook it lightly.

"You'll fall if you do that!" She laughed as you stopped.

Right, these types were maliciously lustful, you should've known.

Sighing, you would just have to wait until you were on the ground again.

Hopefully your Masters could fare without you..

\--

The skeletons were just relaxing in the living room, until they heard a bang.

"THE HELL?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT??"

They look out in the foyer and their Souls drop in horror.

"I'm back, bastards!" The Devil cackled as her minions filled the house.

"And I'm not leaving until I get you back!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! What's going to happen..?


	19. Sorta Unwanted Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That tiny Devil girl you had kicked out of the house a while back is back for revenge.
> 
> But she'll just be toying with her victims right now. How fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S RIGHT
> 
> I'M BACK
> 
> also warning, lots of sexual mentions of stuff here
> 
> Probably a bit late to add this but meh-

The 6 skeletons struggled to get out of their binds, as the mastermind, the Devil girl, sat in front of them, legs crossed.

"Fufu~ those are tied up rather tightly. Don't even try, they're laced with Baphomet magic, too~"

"the hell do you want from us, kid??" Red growled.

She giggled, "Ohh, not much. I just want to get you back for that one day."

"one day?" Orange was confused.

"When Y/N brought me here, I played the perfect prank and then I was told on by you tattletales! Not to mention that I was doing so well that it was embarrassing!"

"you held a grudge against us for revealing you were full of shit?" Red began laughing, causing the girl to growl.

"Shut up!"

"look, what are you gonna do? kill us or something?"

"Oh, no, I'll just toy with you for now.."

"HAH! LIKE  _YOU_ COULD DO ANYTHING TO AFFECT US. DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH." Black rolled his eyelights.

The girl grinned, and her lackeys did, as well.

"Oh really? Then what if I told you, Black," she points at him, "that you're insecure about your feelings towards your precious Maid?"

"--WHAT?!"

"Yep. All of you are."

They each blushed different shades of their respective colors, Red was the first to speak.

"s-so?! that's nothing!"

"YEAH! YOU HAVE NOTHING ELSE!" Blue nods.

"I know a few things. Like, for example, how Blue is probably the most manipulative out of any of you."

Blue flinched as the others just listened.

"blue, huh?"

"I-I AM NOT--"

"Lies. You use your cuteness to get around situations where you'd normally get into trouble. You also feign your innocence to get people to be on your side, and so Y/N will act a bit sweeter to you in turn. You're manipulative, like me. A cute person who knows they're cute and uses it to get away with things~"

Blue was speechless, just stuttering slightly.

Finally, he just looks away.

"I-I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!"

But everyone knew it was true. He could be very manipulative. Maybe not all the time but..

He knew when to flaunt his cuteness and how to use it.

"And, you, Black!" She pointed at him, and he jumped.

"WHAT??"

"You're insecure, aren't you?"

He lit up a bright red, "WHAT?! N-NO..!"

"You are." She grinned maliciously.

 "You act very harsh and mean towards people, especially those you love. Which is exactly why Y/N doesn't view you as highly. Mamono only go after decent people, but if you keep acting abrasive, she might possibly consider you an unworthy candidate~"

"WHAT?! YOU LITTLE--WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE BINDS, I SWEAR..!"

"boss, c-calm down." Red got nervous when his brother started moving rather rapidly.

"Even your own brother is afraid of you, just a bit."

"SHUT UP!!"

"I've observed you all for a long time. I could tell more~" she laughed as Black snarled at her, Red was trying to calm him down, only for Black to get into a small argument with him instead.

"hey, cut the bullshit, you guys." Orange sighed, his sharp tone making the two quiet down. It seemed Blue and Papyrus were too scared to talk.

"what do you want to do to us, kid? are you just gonna tease us a bit then leave?" Come to think of it, Sans hasn't seen Mei since they broke in.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, Sans." She snapped her fingers, "I have a.. depending on your morals or whatever, more effective plan in my mind."

Two Imps brought Mei in. She was bound and gagged by rope, and she was asleep. If they were into bondage, the way it was done would look quite arousing.

"why'd you tie her like that? does it have to do with your silly plan? we don't film porn, y'know." Sans laughed a bit dryly.

The Devil grinned.

"My plan, well, I suppose it doesn't matter, your Maid is too far away to really intervene and your situation.. well.." she stood, "My plan for revenge? Me and my pals are going to sexually torture and play with you all, until you're nothing but lust-filled, hungry beasts. Like us, but since you guys aren't used to that amount of lust, it'll be much more intense this first time.."

"that sounds hot."

All of them groaned.

"RED, BE QUIET!" Blue whisper-shouts.

Red shrugged, "what's the downside?"

"Wow, you guys don't realize what that'd mean? Then, if you don't focus on each other first, you'd all tackle Mei, and do all sorts of lewd things to her. You'd basically  _rape her_ like wild Mamono do men."

Their eyelights darkened.

"W-WHAT??" Papyrus was on the verge of tears. He hasn't had sex before but he definitely knew the difference between consent and.. no consent.

"you wouldn't.." Sans looked at her, eyesockets nearly black.

"Oh, trust me, I haven't finished." She cackled softly.

"And once your precious Y/N gets back, you'll all target her. Mei will be too exhausted after all that sex to interfere, and you'd all fill that slime with different colors of semen! She'd be so overwhelmed she could practically melt!" She laughed.

"And best of all, those romantic feelings you have towards her? Vanished. You'll all feel nothing but lust for her and Mei, and they'd be equal. Depending on how long she takes to get back, you'd all be reduced to nothing but sexual beasts, who's only use for their voices is moaning out into the night."

They shook.

It sounded appealing, but at the same time, they didn't want to lose their feelings for Y/N. They wanted to love her for her other features and her personality, the looks might as well just be an extra bonus.

The Devil grinned.

"Now, I hope you realize how serious this could be? Hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i should probably up the rating just for this chapter alone, what do you think?
> 
> Also I know I used the "villain telling their plan" cliche but hey, they couldn't do shit and Maid-chan is a bit far from here so  
> I feel like it's justified :')
> 
> Anyway, uh, yeah.  
> I'll probably up the rating now, jeez, I forgot I was going to go into a bit of detail about her plan. goodness..


	20. The Slime Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBVIOUSLY NOT A DOUBLE-MEANING TO ME BEING BACK HAHA

You squirmed around in the box, still trying to see if you could make an opening big enough to leak out of, when you felt a bit of an impact suddenly happen.

"This looks like a good place to let you stay! Beside a road reaaaaaaally far away from the nearest city!"

So the Imp dropped you by a road? How careless could one demon be?

"Man, the boss better let me take control of that tall and orange one when I get back for this. He was the most "attractive" outta them anyway."

Wait, take control? What could she mean by that?

But before you could speak up, you heard her laughter becoming distant and soon, it was gone. Well, great, now you were stranded out somewhere with no hope of escaping, really.

"Well, before I plan to get back home, I should make a plan to get out of the box, then plan on how to stop whatever that damn girl is planning, as well."

You paused.

"....Damn, I don't think I can get out on my own. Think, Y/N, think.."

You brainstormed, trying to think of something, before you had an idea. It was probably a faulty one, but it was something.

You began to make the box hop around, and despite your voice being muffled, called for help.

If you were beside a road, chances were, you could catch a driver's attention, and everything could go from there. Hopefully, if anyone stops, they'll be willing to help out a Mamono.

You heard a few cars pass by, but none of them stayed long enough, usually just passing by. You kept on going for about 15 minutes, before you were exhausted from constant struggle and yelling.

Sighing, you laid flat in the box, "Great, no one's coming..I guess my luck went down the drain."

Not too long after you said so, however, you heard a car stop right in front of you. Gasping, you sat up as much as you could in this box. Which wasn't much since you were still a blob.

The Demon Lord has blessed you for sure!

Hearing the box being unsealed, you shielded your eyes from the sunlight, then once it was less blinding, you couldn't believe who you saw.

It..It was Papy! It was him and G!

They seemed just as surprised to see you as you seemed to see them.

"Papy! And G! Thank the Demon Lord and Asgore, you're here!"

"Y/N?? Goodness, what are you doing here? And why are you so small??" Papy helped you out of the box, and once you reformed, he seemed even more surprised that you were shaped like a little girl.

"An incident at the beach, but that's not important! The house was ambushed by a Devil!"

G hissed, "oh god, one of those girls?"

Papy seemed worried, "Good god, and they carried you out here??"

You nod, "I couldn't escape, she had too many Arch Imps and Imps with her. They're planning to do something involving control of the house, but I dunno what they mean by that."

The brothers looked at each other, before Papy spoke up, "Well, you can tell us the details in the car, we should start in that direction, since we're so far."

G helped you into the back seat, and they both got into the front, driving off.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, we were on our way to another city, not quite near Ebott, for another expedition. We still have to stop there for gas, but then we'll take you back as soon as we can."

"'til then, kitten, maybe we should figure out how to get you big again."

That's right, you keep forgetting that you're still small. Hopefully you could find enough pure water to drink, or you might have to resort to other measures.

* * *

After a bit of traveling, you were in a city. It definitely wasn't like Ebott's cities, it was kinda similar to New York or California.

It was kinda crowded, loud, and generally a stereotypical large, active city.

Thankfully it wasn't nighttime.

"Why were you both planning to come here?"

"Well, it wasn't necessary a research location. We just enjoy traveling in general, remember, love?" Papy smiled at you and you blushed, nodding.

After a while, G stopped at a gas station, turning to you, "aight, Y/N. while i'm gassing the car up, you and paps go find you some water or something."

The two of you nod, and get out, going into the convenience store not too far away.

"Alright, love, what do you need me to buy?" Papy gets out his wallet as the two of you walk.

"I need at least three bottles of water to turn big again."

Wasting no time, you both hurried to the fridges, getting out three bottles of water and buying them. Outside, you planted three tentacles into them, and began sucking up the water with no hesitance.

Papy watched in awe as you went from small, to a fully grown, mature woman in under 3 minutes. The bottles were completely empty.

Feeling yourself (non-suggestively) and nodding in satisfaction at the now matured body, you smiled at Papy.

"I'm back."

He clapped, "Wonderful! Now, then, shall we make haste to--" he saw G walking into the store, presumably to get more cigarettes.

"Oh, come on!" Wow, first time he's sounded frustrated.

"I'm sorry, love. One second." Papy went back into the store, and you nodded, simply thinking of what to do once you got back.

That is, until you noticed a familiar form in the corner of your eye.

"Wait.. is.. is that?" You gasped. That was definitely her! If anything, she could help you with this!

..

..

..

After the endeavors, you and the brothers met back up in the car.

"who was that you were talking to, kitten?"

"Someone who could help us in this situation. She has some business to attend to right now, but I gave her the address, so she'll have to join us later."

They rose bone-brows, but nodded, nonetheless. G started the car up.

"alright, if we're all set.." he pulled the car out of the station, and zoomed down the road, "let's go help the house."

* * *

The culprit of this event, the Devil girl, sat at the head of the table, eating some food with her rowdy and childish Imp servants.

"You're all so noisy." She laughed, "And how are my lovely hostages doing over there?" She looks at the tied up Skeletons and the still sleeping Mei.

"not good."

"NOT GOOD AT ALL."

All six answered. The girl laughed, "Excellent. But don't fret, you'll all feel  _amazing_ once we execute this plan." She giggled, kicking her feet slightly.

"I bet you're all grateful that your Maid is so faithful--Grateful because you'll get to empty multiple loads inside of her!"

The table of demon girls erupted in laughter and clanking glasses as they cheered.

Until all of a sudden, they heard the door slam open.

The girl spat out her drink, "What the hell?!"

All of her servants ran out, and she dragged the skeletons out as well, plopping them next to the dining room door.

Going downstairs and into the foyer, she growled at the sight of you.

"I'm home, Masters." You called. They all gasped, looking towards the stairs.

"Y/N!" they all said.

"Dammit! How'd you--" she realized you had two other skeletons with you. G waved, grinning, meanwhile Papy crossed his arms at her.

The girl groaned, rubbing her head, "Goddammit! I knew we should've had dinner after the plan!" She looks at her servants, then points at your group.

"Seize them, now!"

At her words, the Imps and Arch Imps launched up, lunging at you three. You slinked under them, looking back at the two brothers, who instantly seemed like they knew what to do.

G was fending them all off with long bones. When one came at him, he knocked her away. He also flipped them around, knocking a few Imps into each other, sending them flying. After one tried to low sweep him, he grabbed her foot, then sent her flying into another few Imps, knocking them over like bowling pins.

Papy was simply dodging, and not really swatting them away. One grabbed at his jacket, so he took it off and swung her off, outside, since the door was still open. A few other Imps went to get her back, others trying to catch the quick skeleton.

Meanwhile, you faced the leader, who was pacing.

"I planned this for months on end! And now this?! Of course! You damn lucky maid!" She growled at you, "Have at you!"

The girl jumped and tried to kick you, swinging her leg at your head, to which you dodged. She landed, trying to get you in multiple areas, but you still dodged.

"When it comes to my Masters, I try my best to keep them safe and satisfied." You grabbed her by the legs with two tentacles as she jumped up, slamming her into the ground.

She instantly got up, swinging multiple punches at you, and you deflected them with your tentacles, getting multiple jabs in at her stomach and face.

Though you attempted to swing at her with a larger tentacle, she grabbed and twisted it, making you gasp and hold in multiple cries of pleasure. She grinned maliciously, "You think I forgot how sensitive Shoggoths are?!"

You growled, flushed, and attempted to bind her, but she dodged, managing to kick you in the sides, sending you stumbling and in pleasure once more.

"Dammit!"  _"_ _Don't lose now, Y/N!"_ You pant, whipping multiple tentacles at her.

She did get hit a few times, before grabbing a few that were coming down. She twisted them, then slammed them down, sending pleasuring shockwaves through your body. She then pulled them roughly, before letting them go, causing them to snap into your body.

You cry out, falling down. She was using her Demonic Energy, you could feel it. It was too strong, you couldn't go on much longer. Panting, face warm, you glare at her weakly.

She giggled, "You're hopeless. My Energy is too strong! You should've expected that."

"Y/N!" you heard your masters and the two brothers call, but looking over, Papy and G were almost down.

G was looking exhausted, so the Arch Imps bound him up, and Papy was being held by them. He looked tired as well, so he wasn't doing a good job at fighting back. They were captured and bound by the 15 little demons.

You hiss, "Dammit.."

The girl laughed, "You've come so far, Y/N. I didn't think you'd get back here so quickly." She leaned down, "Such a shame you're gonna end up being a living cum bank for the rest of your life."

She chuckled lowly, maliciously.

"Now, then, should I go ahead and just start by defiling you?" She got closer and closer, and you squirm.

But before anything could happen, you all heard a voice.

**"Scarlet!!"**

The girl in question, the Devil girl, flinched, and her eyes widened at the sound.

"Oh no.."

She shakily looks behind her.

"H.. Hello there, big sis.." she laughed nervously. All of her little friends suddenly seemed intimidated, and hid in a corner.

Looking up, you smiled weakly.

Your old Mistress, Emilia, was slowly flying into the residence, stopping just in front of her sister.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" The older Demon looked down at her younger sister.

"J..Just playing a prank..?" She laughed, anxious.

"On  _my old servant?"_ Emilia glared.

"Need I remind you that despite the fact Y/N no longer works for me, that I indeed still care about her deeply?! You may be able to play pranks on humans, but when it comes to her, you are FORBIDDEN!"

"I-I had no idea she was even  _that_ Shoggoth! You never let me meet her!" Scarlet backed up.

"Even so, now you know. And now, you will be getting punished for your actions." She closed in on the Devil.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing? Why do you have that whip?! Hey, c'mon! NOOOOOOOOO!" Scarlet was carried off by Emilia. You had, meanwhile, gained strength back, and had returned with an unbound Mei and Masters.

Everyone stared at this scene.

"Wait, who was that...?" Mei asked, yawning.

"yeah, and why was she so.. scary?" Sans laughed nervously.

You turned to the group and innocently smiled, "Oh, that? That, was my old Mistress."

* * *

A few days passed since the incident, and long story short, Scarlet was punished for her actions by being forced to become a maid and working to rebuild and replace anything she broke or vandalize during the incident.

Her little friends had to help too. None of them were happy about it.

"WOWIE! YOU SERVED A DEMON, Y/N??" Papyrus was in awe as you poured Emilia some tea.

"Yes, indeed. She was a kind Master, but I felt like it was time for me to try and find my own master. If that makes sense."

"SO YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE OF WHO TO SERVE?" Blue tilted his head and you shook yours.

"I'm simply chosen and taken. I had no choice. But when I realized I could, I decided I should."

Emilia nods, "It was hard seeing her run away, but I accepted that she, like most Shoggoths, desire at least a bit of freedom until they find a workplace and partner they're comfortable with."

"i see." Sans nods.

"WOWIE, THAT'S INTERESTING. I'M GLAD Y/N CHOSE TO WORK WITH US!" Papyrus smiled brightly.

A few Imps and Scarlet were eavesdropping, and Scarlet mocked Papyrus in an annoying voice.

"You three better get back to work. Or else" You threatened them, glaring at them with tentacles raised. They all yelped and ran off.

"wait, so, she found a workplace, what about the partner?" Red finally raised the question, causing everyone to look at you.

You smiled, "We'll just have to see."

Emilia laughed as the skeletons all looked at you with multiple levels of fluster.

After finishing her tea, Emilia got up.

"Well, I think I'm done here. It was so nice to catch up with you again, dear."

You smiled at her, "Indeed." Then your expression went flat as she hugged you into her chest.

"If you want, you can come work for me again if these bozos get too tiring~" she grinned mischievously, holding you in between her breasts.

"No thanks." You answered, and she let go.

"Oh, fine, but I'll come visit you whenever I'm not busy." She gave you a pat, and you nod.

"LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR VISIT, MISS EMILIA!" Papyrus called, waving.

"we'll save some beer for you!" Sans waved.

Everyone waved as she flew off, and was gone.

You then looked at the G bros.

"Thank you very much for your help." You bowed, "I'm grateful."

They both smiled at you.

"It's no problem, love." "yeah, no biggie."

You smiled at them, then sighed, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys around, then, right?"

They both nod.

"We'll try to visit soon, don't worry." Papy gave you a cheerful smile.

"definitely. don't miss me too much, though, or i'll have to come sooner. we can't have that, can we?" G winked and you laughed softly.

"JUST HURRY UP SO YOU CAN GET BACK TO WORK!" And of course, Black ruined the mood.

Hugging the two, you pressed two tentacles to their teeth, as if it was a kiss of sorts. They both flushed their respective colors, and waved, before driving off.

After turning back to your masters, you were swarmed in a hug.

"thanks for coming back for us, kid." Sans smiled.

"YES, IT WAS APPRECIATED HEAVILY!" Papyrus laughed happily.

"J-JUST CUZ I'M HUGGING YOU, IT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE YOU! IT'S A HUG OF GRATITUDE, THERE! BE THANKFUL YOU EVEN GOT IT!" Black blushed brightly.

"yeah, sure, boss. you were practically crying when you heard her voice." Red laughed at his brother's reaction, hugging you tight.

"Y/N, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK! THANK TORIEL YOU CAME BACK!" Blue hugged you tightly, nuzzling you intensely.

Orange chuckled, "no fancy words needed, just lemme hug you for a bit."

You blinked, but smiled, then closed your eyes contently, wrapping two large tentacles around them in a hug.

"I'm glad to be back, Masters."

You all stayed like that for a bit, just glad to be in each other's presence.

It was nice, bright and sunny for the rest of the day.

..

..

"NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

"dammit, edge."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it finally the end of Skeletons and a Slime???
> 
> Tune in next time to find out!  
> (Don't worry, it's probably not.)


	21. More Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course they'd have more visitors.  
> That they decided to apparently not tell you about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeere we go!
> 
> Again, Queen originally did this chapter, I'm just putting my own lil twist on it I guess.

You sighed as you stare at Sans, who was squirming a bit nervously at your gaze.

"Seriously?"

Only about two and a half weeks since the incident and they already have visitors.

"look, kid, they didn't even let me know they planned on coming, so, in my defense, i didn't know until a few hours ago, too."

You groan a little, rubbing your temples, "Who planned this visit, then..?"

"i guess fell did?"

"Which Fell?"

"black. or, rather, he talked it out with them. the rest of us can't really talk with those guys like he can."

You blink. Someone so bad only Black can talk to him? Geez, these guys have too many different relatives. If they were relatives at all.

"So, when are they coming over?" You look at the clock.

"uhh...two hours, i think?"

While not quite enough time to get the house completely perfect, it was enough to make it decent for visitors.

"Alright. I'll get to cleaning." You bow as Sans sighs in relief.

"thanks, kid."

* * *

 

You were finishing up sweeping the hall, when you heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!"

Putting the brush in the closet nearby, you go to answer. Out in the driveway, a magenta-black car was pulling out to leave. Hm.

You open the door, about to greet someone when a bone kinda went through you.

"...." You stare at the perpetrator.

"AHA! I TOLD YOU, DOG, I COULD SURPRISE ATTACK THEM IF I WANTED TO!"

"great accomplishment, m'lord."

You clear your throat, and the smaller skeleton glared at you.

"WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M..." He paused when he saw that your face was indeed not human-colored.

..Then looked down to see that the bone currently impaled in your 'stomach' wasn't making you bleed.

..it just floated there, before sinking and falling out.

He screamed, hopping onto the Papyrus clone's head like some scared cat. But the Papyrus didn't really seem to care.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He points at you.

'Papyrus' looked at you, and you were pretty sure you saw him look you over instead of, y'know, just examining you.

"pretty sure she's a shoggoth, m'lord."

"A WHAT??"

"...those sexy monster girls that recently showed up? she's one of the slimes, called a shoggoth. at least, i think so." He shrugged, picking off the Edgy Blue from his head and putting him on the ground.

"OH. HM, SO I SEE THEY FINALLY GOT RID OF THOSE INCOMPETENT HUMAN MAIDS, THEN!" He crossed his arms, grinning triumphantly.

"I  _TOLD_ THEM THAT THEY'D REGRET HIRING A HUMAN, AND LOOK AT THEM NOW, THEY GOT A MONSTER!" He laughed.

"You know, I think it'd be a bit great if you two introduced yourselves now."

They look at you.

Edgy Blue blinked, before clearing his throat, "WHY, OF COURSE, HOW COULD I FORGET?" He bowed overdramatically, looking up at you.

"I'M THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE SANS."

You were going to comment, until he shushed you, standing straight.

"NO, NO, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING. I KNOW IT MUST BE A PLEASURE TO MEET ME." He chuckled as if talking to a child or something..

Yeah, you were having mixed opinions. On one hand, you liked his parallels to Blue (and his costume, like, dude, only a Dark Elf would dare to let their traveling companion wear a collar.), but on the other hand, you disliked his parallels, too.

"Sure. I'll let you think that."

He looked at you, "WAIT, WHAT? THAT'S IT??"

What did he expect? For you to gasp and bow to him in awe? ... Actually, he probably did.

"Anyway, who is your brother?"

"i--"

" _HE_ IS AN  _UNIMPORTANT_ DOG NAMED PAPYRUS."

Yeowch, even Papyrus kinda flinched at that, even though he was probably used to it. You feel kinda bad for this Papyrus. Even if he was a pervert.

"... yeah, i guess."

"I see. Well, my name is Y/N. I'm the head maid of this place." And the only maid. Those bratty demons were free to go once they fixed everything and thankfully they were just as happy to go as you were to kick them out.

"Please, come in." You let them enter. This Sans tugged on a leash and dragged his brother in. Geez.

Though, before you could come all the way inside as well, a jacket was shoved into your chest.

"THANK YOU, SERVANT. PLEASE, GO HANG MY COAT FOR ME, WILL YOU?"

You blinked, then rolled your eyes, hanging it up before following them, stretching out a tentacle to close the door behind you.

* * *

"Masters, the guests have arrived." You announced to your Masters, interrupting what was apparently an intense session of Family Feud.

They all groaned a bit, Red begrudgingly pausing the TV.

"bring 'em in, Y/N."

 You turned to let them know they could come in, but the bratty Sans already bursted into the room, grinning.

"I HAVE ARRIVED."

Black grinned as all the others looked like they were having traumatic flashbacks.

"nice to see you again, berry.." Sans waved half-heartedly.

"DON'T CALL ME BERRY!" "Berry" sighed.

Black went up to him, "WELL, HELLO THERE, BLACKBERRY. IT SEEMS YOU'VE MANAGED TO FIND YOUR WAY HERE AFTER ALL."

"SHUT THE HELL UP. EVEN WITHOUT YOUR GUIDANCE, IT WOULD'VE BEEN EASY."

The two shook hands, so you assumed they were probably friends, til Black began to brag about you, that is.

"SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF OUR SLAVE? SHE'S AN IDIOT BUT SHE'S USEFUL, NO?"

"INDEED~" Blackberry slid to you, looping an arm around your waist and rubbing tiny circles on your shoulder.

"IN FACT, SHE WAS GRACIOUS ENOUGH TO UNPACK OUR THINGS  _AND_ ARRANGE MY ROOM EXACTLY AS I SAID! SHE MIGHT AS WELL BE MY SERVANT INSTEAD, I LOVE HER ALREADY~"

You sighed,  _"Gag me."_ you thought in annoyance.

Suddenly, Black yanked you over.

"SHE MIGHT BE A GOOD SERVANT TO YOU, BUT SHE'S STILL OUR--MY SLAVE! SO BACK OFF, BUTTERCUP!"

"SHARING IS CARING, FUCKER! YOU SHOULD FEEL LUCKY THAT I'M NOT BORROWING HER WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!"

Suddenly the two tossed you aside and the Papyrus caught you.

You watched as the two bickered and fought. The other 5 went back to watching Family Feud, and you looked at the new Papyrus.

He gave you a nervous smile.

"they go bipolar like this with each other every time we visit, it's normal.." he paused, "sadly."

Every time? Oh joy, so you'll probably have to deal with this for maybe a week. If you were lucky, four days.

Looking at the Papyrus, you sigh, "Very well. Do you guys at least go by any color code names?"

He nodded, "just call us navy and crimson."

..

..

..

Navy hadn't even been here for a day, yet he was getting on your nerves already.

For one, even if you were clearly busy doing other chores, he'd randomly pull you aside to do mundane things that even Black wouldn't request help on nowadays. Cleaning up one small splat of a spilled drink. Finding him a book to read or a game to play. Changing the damn TV channel.

Why was he acting like he was three when he was probably 24?!

And his voice got so grating to listen to. He'd nag you if you did something that didn't satisfy his standards, or he'd be talking your ear off about how great and terrible he is while you were trying to focus.

And everytime you tried reminding him that you were a maid and therefore had to, you know

WORK

He'd get angry at you and force you to sit through a lecture or the rest of his rambles.

Also, his arguing with Black was absolutely ridiculous. You thought Black was bad, oh no, Navy acted more like an angry toddler than some stuck-up teenager. And if Black won the argument, he'd try to convince YOU to win the argument for him.

Are you kidding? How is he past grade preschool? Are you sure he's fully grown? He acts like a toddler.

Constantly needs attention, loud, and annoying. Borderline worse than Black, and that's a bad sign.

Sighing, you decided you needed a break. While they were eating dinner, you went out to the balcony and just watched the sunset.

It was a nice twelve minutes, before you heard someone else come out.

"mind if i join you?"

Looking behind yourself, you see Crimson. He held up a cigarette pack as if to tell you what he was doing outside.

You blinked, before laughing a bit, "You think I'm qualified enough to grant you permission to smoke?"

"maybe. you just seemed kinda stressed so i didn't want to bother you." He sounded kinda nervous, but after you patted the spot beside you, he went and laid against the balcony wall, and began the smoke.

At least he was polite enough to ask. Even if he was a pervert, he was polite.

Crimson honestly wasn't too aggravating. Sure, he was a little perverted and he did kinda remind you of a calmer but even messier Red, but at least he didn't piss you off internally like Navy did.

If he brushed up on hygiene and stopped being.. a perv, he'd be a decent guy.

"...So, why do you listen to Navy?"

Crimson looks at you, "huh?"

"Why do you listen to him? I mean, you're much taller and probably older than he is. You don't have to follow his every whim, you know." You look at him, genuinely curious.

".... well, i mean.. you ain't wrong.." he took a puff of the cig, then sighed, "it can be tiring and all, but, at the end of the day, i just like making him happy."

He looks at you with a small smile, "cuz he's my bro."

You blinked, but hummed, "Is that so." You chuckled. At least he was trying.

"of course, that doesn't mean you have to listen to 'im, miss."

"I'd rather not potentially get fired."

* * *

You'd been having little balcony meetups with Crimson at dinner every day now, and since the others usually didn't seem to mind, it was nice.

You guys generally just talked about random things. He once brought up why he likes sweaters, you talked about a recent fascination you had with antiques, it was all good.

You had just finished a conversation with him til you noticed something you had missed before.

Crimson had scars and scratches in his skull.

Noticing your staring, he blinked. After realizing what you were staring at, he flinched, "oh.. oh, those, hah.. haha. they're nothin', don't worry about them."

He put his hood up, but you still stared.

"Where'd you get those from?"

"can we just talk about something else..?"

"Crimson, who did you get those scars from??"

"no one, i said don't worry about it..!"

"Did Navy give you those??"

"Y/N!" He suddenly got a bit louder, and you flinched.

"just.. don't worry about it. i deserved them." He looked at you, then sighed.

"look, i know you're worried but.." he sighed, "nothing, nevermind." He put out his cigarette, before going back to the balcony door, "'m going back to my room."

You stared, then suddenly felt rather angry. You've seen that Navy was clearly rather abusive towards Crimson sometimes, but you never thought he'd hit him.

Navy was already pissing you off, but this made you even more annoyed with him than before.

Racing to the dining room, only to find it empty, you went off to find the guilty party. Your business or not, you didn't want to just let this slide.

..

..

..

"Navy!"

Said skeleton turned around in surprise, "HEY! YOU FORGOT TO ADD SIR! NO MATTER, WHAT DO YOU WANT, SERVANT?" He sat on his bed.

You went up to him, "Are those scars on Crimson from you?"

He seemed momentarily surprised, but he just shrugged it off.

"OH, RIGHT, YOU'RE NEW. YES, THEY ARE. BUT WHY WOULD YOU CARE?" Even if any of the past maids addressed it, they were too wimpy to act on it.

"Why would you do that to him? He's obedient and faithful to you but you punish him by harming him??"

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE? HE DESERVES IT! HE GETS THEM FROM EITHER DISPLEASING OR DISOBEYING ME! IT'S A REGULAR PUNISHMENT."

"It is not regular, it's straight up abusive, and if you're gonna punish him, then don't do it by physically harming him!"

"AND HOW EXACTLY DO YOU PLAN ON STOPPING ME? YOU'RE JUST A CHEAP MAID. EVEN IF YOU'RE A SLIME, YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM DOING AS I PLEASE!"

"What did he even do to deserve it?"

Navy glared, "HE RUINED ONE OF MY MOST EXPENSIVE BOOTS BY ACCIDENTALLY GETTING FOOD ON THEM WHILST COOKING! AND THEN, HE ACCIDENTALLY GRABBED ONE OF MY BANDANAS THINKING IT WAS A CLEANING RAG! THEY WERE BOTH EXPENSIVE, AND I CAN'T FORGIVE HIM FOR EITHER!"

He then yelped as you got up close in his face, grabbing him by the shirt. Time to vent straight in his face.

**"Listen you empty-headed cheapskate, you have been living in this house for three days and yet you've been driving me crazy with all your incessant demanding and stupidly mundane chores! You've been wasting my time with things you could do all by yourself, yet your brother does literally almost everything for you because he wants to make you happy! And YOU'RE telling me you fucking punished him for RUINING SOME STUPID CLOTHES?!"**

Navy stuttered. Well this was new, none of the humans ever acted like this. Were you insane or did you see a blush on his cheekbones? No matter.

"You listen here,  **buddy.** You should be EXTREMELY grateful for your brother's assistance, because if it weren't for him, you could have ended up dead, and the fact you "punish" him over doing something as accidental as spilling food or mistaking a scarf or whatever for a rag pisses me off."

You drop him on the bed, "I'm leaving you alone, but the next time you even think about getting that mad at your brother, maybe take a moment to appreciate all the self-sacrificing he must do to keep you happy."

You stormed off, leaving Navy stunned and silent on his bed.

..

..

It was only a few minutes after you realized that your ranting could mean that Crimson gets treated even more unfairly. Realizing how stupid that probably was of you, you put your face in your hands, mentally apologizing over and over to Crimson in your head.

At least you didn't have anymore pent up anger in your mind anymore.

Sighing, you look down, crossing your arms.

"Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut regardless, though.."

After a bit, you heard another voice.

"Y/N?"

Looking up, it was Crimson. He looked kinda ashamed.

"Crimson? Yes, what is it?"

He scratched the back of his head, looking away.

"i, um.. i just wanted to apologize for.. uh, that outburst i had." He looks at you nervously.

"i just didn't want you to worry."

Well, really, it was partly your fault for sticking your nose somewhere it really didn't belong. But regardless, you smiled, and gently touched a hand to his cheek.

He flinched at first, probably expecting a slap, but once he felt your hand, he opened his eyes, blushing and surprised.

You gave him a gentle and apologetic smile. He relaxed, laying his cheek in your hand.

"No, it's partially on me, too. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I'm sorry."

* * *

It was finally time for them to leave. You were somewhat excited for Navy to go, but admittedly you'd miss Crimson to an extent.

Giving them their packages, you stood with your Masters at the door with them.

"I SUPPOSE IT WASN'T TOO BAD OF A VISIT." Navy grumbled.

Black nodded, "I'M STILL PRETTY SURE I WON OUR UNO MATCH THOUGH."

"FUCK YOU." Navy said, flipping Black off, who did the same. Red and Orange laughed at this.

"here, m'lord. i can carry your bags.." Crimson held his hand out, only for basically everyone to be surprised when Navy didn't give it to him.

"... I'LL CARRY THEM, THANKS."

Everyone, including you, stared at him incredulously. Navy gave you all a look, before opening the door, to see that their car was already there.

"LET'S GO." He exited.

Crimson blinked in surprise, but nodded, "yes sir." He waved, before exiting.

All of your Masters waved, before coming up with ridiculous theories about why Navy did so. Though, Sans gave you a look unbeknownst to you.

He had a hunch you had something to do with it, but didn't know what. All he knew was, that he was somewhat proud that you managed to.

After a bit, you realized that your Masters weren't overly stalkerish like they were with Papy and G when they visited. Looking at them, you decided to address it.

"Hey, Masters?"

They all look at you.

"Why were you so absent during their visit?"

Despite being seemingly embarrassed that you knew they were watching you and Papy when they visited, Red answered for the whole group, which they seemed to unanimously agree with.

"well, it's cuz we knew you probably didn't have a chance with them."

You facepalm. "As expected."

Meanwhile, on the trip home, both of the brothers were having totally different thoughts about you. Blushes on their faces, they silently thought to themselves.

_"SHIT. THAT MAID WAS HONESTLY PRETTY FUCKING SEXY WHEN SHE WAS PISSED OFF LIKE THAT. ALL THREATENING AND SINISTER. NEXT TIME I VISIT, I'M GOING TO TARGET HER MUCH MORE, HAHAHAHA! FORGET MY LOUSY BROTHER, SHE'S THE NEW CENTER OF MY ATTENTION."_

Navy laughed perversely, drooling only slightly, while Crimson looked out the window.

_"she was surprisingly nice to me while i was there. all the other maids acted like i was disgusting or weird... some even straight up ignored me..."_

He felt the spot on his cheek that you caressed, his soul squirming in infatuation and his expression looked as if a Cupid struck him with her bow.

_"i hope i can maybe land a kiss next time we visit.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less liked than my G Bros chapter by me personally but I hope you guys liked it
> 
> Wow, first time Maid has said fuck
> 
> Also, I know the conflict here was less involved with the other skeletons but fuck it  
> You've had enough interaction with them, what harm could it do? Lol


	22. Heyyyy

You might be wondering why I'm using this fic for an announcement instead of my collection

~~because this is more relevant now so people will check it more I guess~~

But yes, you're probably wondering why I'm doing this.

Well, it's because

I need another break

And no, not like the break I've been on, that's just my lack of ideas or motivation to write

I mean that

I'm taking a real break

And maybe

An indefinite hiatus

Might even delete this account, who knows? I'm just having a lot of personal baggage right now

It's probably worse than before

It's just weighing down on me a lot, and I just need time to recover, sort things out, maybe recover more.

Could take months

Could take years

But yeah

I'm gonna be gone for a bit

Who knows though? This could be temporary and I'll release an update tomorrow! But if not

T'was very fun, writing for you guys

I'll see you guys around sooooooooon

....

....

....

Maybe.


End file.
